Walk of Shame
by syllaos
Summary: Après l'explosion du bus, Jackson n'a donné aucune raison à April d'espérer un avenir commun. Elle a néanmoins quitté Matthew. Ces choix l'entraînent sur un chemin qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé prendre lorsqu'elle priait dans son église de Moline. Mais peut-être retrouvera-t-elle son meilleur ami, sa personne préférée au bout de cette route semée d'erreurs. Réécriture saison 10.
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartient pas. Je l'emprunte de temps à Shonda Rhimes à autre sans en tirer aucun profit (pécuniaire).

Note : En faisant du tri dans mon ordinateur, j'ai retrouvé cette histoire commencée lorsque je voulais améliorer mon écriture et patienter jusqu'à la saison 10. L'inspiration l'a transformé en roman fleuve... à moitié fini. En relisant quelques chapitres, je me suis dis que c'était dommage de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout surtout que j'ai quasiment tout le plan en tête. Il me reste toutefois une bonne dizaine de chapitres à écrire. J'ai pensé que de la publier pourrait m'obliger et me motiver à récrire la suite.

ooo

* * *

ooo

 **Chapitre 1**

Assise dans un taxi, April regardait les restaurants et bars de Seattle défiler. En ce vendredi soir, ils étaient bondés de gens qui rient, plaisantent, discutent, flirtent... vivent tout simplement. La jeune docteur enviait cette insouciance. Oui, elle avait réussi son examen en le passant une deuxième fois 6 semaines plus tôt. Mais était-elle plus heureuse maintenant qu'elle avait atteint le but qu'elle s'était fixée à l'âge de 12 ans ? Pas vraiment. Jackson, l'homme le plus important de sa vie, l'avait rejeté après sa grande déclaration post explosion de bus et il l'ignorait dans toute situation autre que professionnelle. Elle avait finalement rompu ses fiançailles avec Matthew, l'homme le plus adorable de la terre. Une décision certes réfléchie et plus honnête... mais elle lui valait des regards noirs de nombreux ambulanciers maintenant.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment était une soirée loin de cette ambiance pesante, et être une de ces jeunes femmes buvant et rigolant entourées d'amis. Mais ce soir, son bippeur avait retenti, lui refusant une nouvelle fois son souhait.

\- _«Vous êtes arrivés. Ça fera 22,5 dollars»_ , indiqua le taxi

April sortit sa carte bleue de son porte-monnaie.

\- « _Je ne prends pas les cartes»_ , répondit le chauffeur bougon.

\- _«Mince, je n'ai que 15 dollars sur moi!»_ , dit-elle observant le contenu de son porte-feuille. _«Je suis désolée, j'ai été bipée et dans ma précipitation je n'ai pas vérifié ce que j'avais sur moi»_ , s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de son chauffeur

Le conducteur se retourna agacé mais s'adoucit aussitôt.

April qui n'avait pas perçu ce changement d'attitude continua : _«Si vous pouvez patienter 5 minutes, je vais demander le complément à un de mes collègues. J'en n'aurai pas pour longtemps»_. Le chauffeur qui la jaugea la coupa.

\- _«Laissez tomber mademoiselle ! 15 dollars ça ira... Mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous ramener chez vous plus tard... ou n'importe quand»_ , ajouta-t-il un sourire en coin.

\- «Merci c'est gentil. Je n'y manquerai pas», dit-elle en sortant, étonnée par le geste du taxi jusque-là peu sympathique.

oO§o§Oo

April se retrouva ainsi devant le Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital à peine 4 heures après l'avoir quitté. Elle soupira... Elle adorait son boulot mais après 3 jours de garde, elle avait juste envie de souffler et avoir une vie en dehors de ce lieu. Ce n'était pas trop demander tout de même, elle était normalement en week-end, le premier depuis des lustres ! Plus elle y pensait, plus la frustration et la colère montaient en elle. Si jamais, c'était un des internes qui l'avait bippée, elle allait l'étriper ! Elle resserra ses vêtements pour se réchauffer et se dirigea vers les urgences de l'hôpital de plus en plus énervée.

Quand elle entra, le docteur Hunt, Jackson, Karev et Shane discutaient. Shane fut le premier à la voir.

\- _«Ah docteur Kepner vous voilà. J'avais peur que...»_

\- _«Docteur Ross, j'avais des projets ce soir donc j'espère pour vous que c'est vraiment une question de vie ou de mort ou je vous jure que tous les examens rectaux de cet hôpital seront pour vous jusqu'à Noël»_.

Le jeune interne se tut aussitôt, il n'avait jamais entendu docteur Kepner parler aussi sèchement. Heureusement le docteur Hunt vint à son secours.

\- _«Je sais que vous sortez de 3 jours de garde Kepner, mais c'est vraiment une urgence»_.

\- _«Une urgence que vous ne pouvez pas gérer vous-même? S'il vous plaît c'est mon premier week-end de libre en 5 semaines, et j'ai des projets !»_ , implora t-elle.

Une voix venant de sa gauche intervint

\- _«Je suis désolée docteur Kepner d'avoir contrecarré vos plans. C'était mon idée»_ , expliqua Catherine Avery qui approchait. _«J'ai une reconstruction du pénis qui devrait arriver par hélicoptère d'ici 35 min maintenant et vu le cas je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Comme vous avez déjà participé à une transplantation du pénis ça sera plus pratique»_.

\- _«C'est vrai que j'avais été très efficace cette fois-là»_ , ironisa April. _«Docteur Avery, je vous assure que Shane saura se montrer tout aussi utile que moi. Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis docteur Hunt ?»_ , ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers son propre mentor. Elle remarqua alors que ses 4 collègues masculins la regardaient étrangement et ne semblaient pas avoir suivi la conversation.

\- _«Euh qu'est ce qu'il y a ?»_

\- _«Je crois ma chérie qu'ils sont en train de se demander quel genre de projet vous aviez exactement ce soir»_ , s'amusa la mère de Jackson en pointant ses vêtements du doigt.

April se rendit alors compte que la ceinture de son gilet long s'était détachée pendant la conversation, révélant ainsi sa robe année 30 d'un rouge similaire à ses cheveux et savamment étudiée pour mettre en valeur son décolleté et laisser deviner un porte-jarretelle. Cette tenue complétée par une coiffure de la même époque et un maquillage charbonneux, révélait un sex-appeal que ses confrères étaient peu habitués à voir.

April généralement timide ne montra aucun signe de gêne en découvrant que dans sa hâte elle était partie sans son manteau.

\- _«Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le taxi m'a fait une ristourne»_. Puis devant le regard amusé du docteur Avery mère et ceux interloqués des autres médecins, elle s'expliqua :

\- _«J'étais à une fête costumée»_.

A ce moment là, Alex pris la parole :

\- _«Et le thème c'était "filles de joie et maison close"»_

\- _«Non ! c'est "33, fin de la prohibition"»_ , répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en refermant son gilet. _«Pour en revenir à cette opération, Vous êtes sûre que personne d'autre que moi ne peut vous aider ? J'ai un scotch de 1933 et un gâteau d'anniversaire qui m'attendent»_.

\- _«April, vous savez très bien que j'encouragerai normalement toutes vos initiatives de lâcher-prise. Mais là, il s'agit d'un enfant de 9 ans mordu par un pitbull à l'entrejambe. Cela risque d'être extrêmement compliqué et on va avoir peu de temps pour se préparer, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'aller au bloc avec un interne. Le futur de ce petit garçon est en jeu»_.

\- _«Docteur Bailey et Docteur Grey sont bloquées chez elles. Leurs enfants ont attrapé la gastro à la crèche, elles pourraient être porteuses du virus. Docteur Webber est toujours en convalescence. Je pourrai y aller, mais alors il n'y aurait plus de résidents aux urgences. Ce qui serait un problème énorme si un trauma arrive»_.

\- _«Oui bien sûr, vous avez raison»_ , se résigna April. _«Je vais aller me changer tout de suite et je vous rejoins pour étudier les dossiers pré op»_. Le jeune docteur se dirigea alors vers les vestiaires.

oO§o§Oo

Elle était devant son vestiaire que depuis quelques minutes quand Jackson entra.

\- _«Tu as bu ?»_

\- _«Quoi ?»_

\- _«Est-ce que tu as bu à la soirée où tu étais ?»_

April était saoulée, non pas par l'alcool, mais par la situation. C'était quasiment la première fois que Jackson lui adressait la parole volontairement depuis 2 mois... Et c'était pour remettre en cause son professionnalisme.

\- _«Non je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je l'aurai dit sinon. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne ferai jamais rien qui mettrait en danger un patient»_ , répondit-elle agacée.

\- _«La April que je connais ne s'habillerait pas comme ça, à moins qu'elle ait deux grammes dans le sang»_ , dit-il avec dédain.

April était soufflée. Elle ne savait que répondre à son attaque. Callie fit alors son entrée.

\- _«Kepner qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu avais fini à 18h ? Tu quittes donc jamais cet hôpital»_.

\- _«C'est l'impression que j'ai parfois»_ , répondit-elle en enfilant son haut bleu. _«Excusez-moi je dois passer un coup de fil»_ , dit-elle tout en dépassant Jackson sans lui accorder un regard.

\- _«Elle n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur»_. Jackson ne dit rien et partit à son tour.

Callie ajouta alors : _«et il semblerait qu'ils soient deux dans ce cas là!»._

ooo

* * *

ooo

Note 2 : J'ai commencé l'écriture de cette histoire avant la diffusion de la saison 10 aux USA. Il y a donc assez peu d'éléments communs avec la série. J'ai juste picoré deux trois trucs par-ci, par-là.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

April, appuyée sur le comptoir de l'accueil de l'hôpital, lisait le dossier de son futur patient pour la 3eme fois. Le jeune garçon était transféré d'un hôpital du comté de San Juan et devrait être là d'ici 20 minutes. Et au vu des informations, l'opération risquait d'être très complexe. Passer plusieurs heures avec les deux docteurs Avery et Karev dans une salle d'op n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu pour son vendredi soir. Mais, le médecin en elle avait pris le dessus et elle commençait à sentir l'excitation monter face au challenge qui l'attendait.

\- _«Je t'ai dit en début de soirée que tu étais à tomber en rouge... mais en fait, tu es encore plus sexy en bleu, April !»_ , l'interpella une voix derrière elle.

La reconnaissant, April se retourna incrédule.

\- _«Bennett ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?»_ , s'écria-t-elle.

\- _«Tu as oublié ton manteau à la soirée et tes clés sont dedans. Je n'avais pas envie que tu attrapes une pneumonie en te retrouvant à la porte de chez toi. Donc... j'ai pris l'initiative de te le ramener»_ , lui répond un grand blond au sourire ravageur qui n'avait rien à envier à feu Mark Sloan.

\- _«C'est adorable, mais tu n'aurais pas dû quitter la fête pour ça. Je serai venue le chercher directement chez toi»_ , dit April un peu gênée. Elle rajouta rapidement _«Bon, je reconnais qu'il y avait de grandes chances que cela soit au petit matin»_.

\- _«Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ce scénario... j'aime beaucoup! On peut faire comme si on ne s'était pas vu et on s'en tient à ton plan»,_ dit avec facétie le jeune homme habillé comme Al Capone tout en reculant.

\- _«Non ! Désolé Bennett, je récupère mon manteau et je le garde. Je ne vais pas attraper froid juste parce que tu as la flemme de faire ton petit dej'»_ , répondit-elle moqueuse.

\- _«Tu te trompes totalement sur mes intentions, April»_ , lui assura le jeune homme avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants.

La jeune docteur fondit quelques secondes. Elle entendit les chuchotements et les gloussements des infirmières installées derrière le comptoir. Ce qui la ramena à la réalité et l'amena à lancer :

\- _«Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je peux t'offrir un café, si tu veux»_.

Il acquiesça et la suivit vers la salle des titulaires.

ooo

* * *

ooo

Une fois dans la salle, April poursuivit

\- _«Vraiment Bennett, c'est adorable d'avoir quitté tes amis pour me rapporter mon manteau»_. La jeune médecin s'affaira à ranger son manteau dans son casier tandis que le jeune homme observait chacun de ses mouvements avec attention.

\- _«T'inquiète pas, ils se rendront même pas compte de mon absence»_ , répondit-il nonchalant.

\- _«C'est ta fête d'anniversaire pour tes 33 ans. Si tes amis ne remarquent pas ton absence, tu devrais en changer à mon avis»_ , rigola-t-elle en servant un café. Benett s'approcha d'elle et avec une voix enjôleuse dit :

\- _«Ou en retrouver des anciens ?»_

\- _«Ou en retrouver des anciens, en effet. Bien que nous, on a jamais perdu contact. Je veux dire maintenant avec Facebook, Twitter et autres, c'est quasiment impossible»_ , consentit rapidement et légèrement nerveuse la médecin, sentant le regard de son ami la suivre.

Elle se retourna : _«Ton café tu le prends bien avec deux sucres ?»_

Pour toute réponse, elle reçu un baiser fougueux. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme desserra son étreinte.

\- _«J'ai envie de faire ça depuis des années. Et comme tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de louper le coche une nouvelle fois»_ ,expliqua-t-il face à la surprise de la jeune femme

\- _«Des années vraiment ?»_ , se moqua-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- _«hum hum...»_ , acquiesça-t-il en s'approchant encore un peu plus du corps du docteur la bloquant contre le meuble.

\- _«En voyant défiler dans ton appartement toutes ces danseuses et mannequins, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu fantasmais aussi sur les girls next door»_ , ajouta-t-elle le ton un peu plus sûr.

\- _«Pas n'importe lesquelles... Seulement toi»_ , répondit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le cerveau d'April a alors complètement déconnecté. Après une ou deux minutes,le jeune homme stoppa le baiser pour ajouter :

\- _«Je reconnais qu'une fois j'ai fais ce rêve où il y avait Reed, toi et moi»_

Choquée, la chirurgienne voulut se dégager en le tapant sur l'épaule. Mais, le jeune homme attrapa alors son poignet tout en arborant un sourire narquois.

\- _«Je plaisante»_ , lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

April était incapable de savoir si elle voulait le gifler ou l'embrasser. Son corps choisit pour elle : la deuxième option. Sans même que la rousse s'en rende compte, sa main avait saisi le col du trentenaire pour l'attirer et l'embrasser sauvagement. Il la souleva, l'assit sur le table et attaqua ses lèvres de plus belle. De seconde en seconde, la température grimpait entre eux. Mais alors, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Ils se séparèrent.

\- _«Kepner... Non, tu abuses ! On mange ici. Si tu ne peux pas te retenir, fais comme tout le monde va dans une salle de garde»_ , s'exclama Alex Karev qui avait eu malgré tout assez de temps pour avoir un aperçu clair de ce qu'il se passait.

Il ajouta en repartant aussi tôt _«Dépêche toi de le finir, notre patient est là»_

Les joues du docteur Kepner étaient rouges d'embarras.

- _«Désolé, je vais devoir y aller»_ , dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- _«Je pars pour Berlin à 10h demain. Tu crois qu'on pourra se voir avant mon départ ?»_ , demanda Benett

\- _«Je ne sais pas trop, ça risque d'être une longue chirurgie... Mais j'essaierai»_ , bredouilla la docteur.

\- _«Cool»,_ répondit-il simplement en la mangeant des yeux.

\- _«April, magne tes fesses»,_ hurla Alex depuis le hall. La jeune femme grimaça.

\- _«Il faut vraiment que j'y aille...»_ , s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant à regret.

ooo

* * *

ooo

Le jeune patient mordu par un pitbull était au bloc depuis plus de 4 heures. Jackson et Alex s'occupaient de son bras tandis qu'April et l'autre docteur Avery était de l'autre côté de la table et recousaient les derniers vaisseaux sanguins du pénis. Le plus dur semblait être passé et les médecins étaient un peu plus détendus. D'ailleurs, Avery Mère était maintenant à nouveau d'humeur bavarde.

\- _«Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir gâché vos projets de la soirée docteur Kepner»_.

\- _«Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis désolée aussi de mettre montrer si peu... »,_ commença April. Elle prit quelques seconde pour chercher le bon mot pour finalement ajouter ... _«Motivée à mon arrivée»_.

\- _«Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous comprends totalement. Ce fichu bipeur sonne toujours quand on a passé des heures à se préparer pour une fête ou quand la soirée commence juste à être sympa. Je suis quasiment sûre que ces machines sont programmées pour sonner dès qu'on s'amuse trop»_ , reconnu Catherine Avery. _«D'ailleurs, la conception de Jackson s'est jouée à une poignée de seconde»_ , plaisanta-t-elle ensuite.

Jackson grogna tout en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux autres médecins ricanèrent. La plus expérimentée des docteurs poursuivit ennuyée :

\- _«Non... vraiment ! Je suis désolée pour vos plans de ce soir. Votre examen, votre rupture, trois gardes, vraiment si quelqu'un méritait de profiter de sa soirée c'était vous April. Je vous offre un verre après pour me faire pardonner!»_

\- _«Non franchement, ce n'est pas un soucis»_ , assura April, espérant que cette conversation change rapidement de sujet.

\- _«C'est clairement pas un soucis quand ton plan de la soirée vient te rejoindre direct à l'hôpital»_ , lança Alex, ce qui lui a valu un regard noir d'April et tout l'intérêt de Catherine Avery.

\- _«Ce n'était pas mon "plan de la soirée". Il me rapportait juste mon manteau pour que je n'attrape pas froid en rentrant, c'est tout !»_ , se défendit-elle maladroitement.

\- _«On parle d'un garçon? Génial!»_ , s'exclama joyeuse la mère de Jackson.

April lança une oeillade encore plus noire à Karev. Il venait de mettre le docteur Avery en mode fouineuse. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir, maintenant !

\- _«Il te ramenait ton manteau vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir vu en entrant dans la salle des titulaires. Je suis sûr d'ailleurs que si j'étais arrivé 5 min plus tard, il n'y aurait plus eu aucun vêtement du tout»_ , rigola-t-il.

\- _«Mais...mais...mais pas du tout !»,_ bégaya-t-elle d'énervement tout en levant ses ustensiles... ne voulant pas faire la même erreur qu'à sa première greffe du pénis.

\- _«Allez ! On arrête de se chamailler les enfants»,_ dit posément Docteur Avery Mère. Puis elle poursuivit avec entrain. _«En tout cas, "plan" ou "pas plan de la soirée", ça à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. C'était extrêmement attentionné de sa part de quitter une fête pour ramener un habit. Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la vie ce jeune homme ?»_

\- _«Il travaille dans la musique»_ , répliqua simplement April.

\- _«Mais, ça devient de plus en plus intéressant! Comment une jeune chirurgienne si concentrée sur sa carrière rencontre un artiste ?»,_ s'enthousiasma Catherine Avery.

\- _«Nous étions voisins à l'époque de Mercy West. Il habitait au dessus de l'appartement que je partageais avec Reed»_ , explique la rousse.

Jackson qui jusque-là avait été très silencieux s'écria :

\- _«Attends, tu parles du DJ, Ben machin chose ?»_

\- _«Bennett»_ , le reprit April.

\- _«Tu étais à sa soirée ?»,_ s'offusqua l'ami/ex/collègue.

\- _«Oui. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire?»_ , rétorqua-t-elle.

\- _«Tu es carrément inconsciente ! Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as été seule à une de ses soirées»_ , s'énerva Jackson.

\- _«C'était il y a plus de 6 ans, et Bennett n'y était pour rien. Il connaissait même pas le gars, il s'était incrusté à sa fête. Pourquoi je lui en voudrais?»_ , dit dédaigneusement la jeune femme.

\- « _Comment peux-tu être aussi désinvolte. Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé à ton avis si Charles n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là ? Ou s'il n'avait pas remarqué que tu avais été droguée? Ou s'il ne t'avait pas amené tout de suite à l'hôpital ?»_ , mitrailla-t-il.

\- _«Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'y penser. La seule chose à se rappeler de cette horrible soirée c'est qu'il ne faut pas accepter un verre d'un étranger. C'est tout!»,_ répliqua-t-elle

\- _«C'est tout ? J'ai dû te réanimer April !»_ , cria Jackson.

\- _«Bon ok ! On a aussi découvert que je réagissais très mal au ghb. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour autant»_ , dit-elle avec une désinvolture rare chez elle et qui désarçonnait Jackson .

\- _«Je dis juste que tu ne devrais pas aller seule à ses soirées. Bennett traîne dans des sphères louches»_ , affirma le chirurgien.

\- _«Et, tu proposes quoi ? De m'accompagner ? Tu en fais quoi de ta merveilleuse Stéphanie à ce moment-là ?»,_ répondit-elle l'oeil menaçant.

La tension entre les deux médecins était palpable. La mère de Jackson les scrutait interdite sur ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Après quelques secondes de silence, April prit une respiration et sentant le regard des deux Avery sur elle, elle lança :

\- _«Alors Karev, tu as prévu quoi pour la semaine prochaine?»_

\- _«Tu veux m'inviter à une soirée ?»_ , répondit avec précaution Alex.

\- _«Mon dieu, non !»_ ,rigola-t-elle puis elle ajouta _«Je me demande juste ce que tu as prévu pour l'anniversaire de Jo»_.

\- _«Comment tu connais sa date de naissance ?»_ , demanda Alex suspicieux.

\- _«Je connais les anniversaires de tous les internes. C'est dans leur dossier...»._ Il la regardait comme si elle parlait chinois. Elle reprit : _«Celui qu'on nous donne en début d'année...»_. Voyant qu'il imprimait toujours pas, elle ajouta : _«En dessous de la photo et des cases nom, prénom, sexe. Laisse tomber... tu ne dois pas aller aussi long. La photo est sûrement la seule chose qui t'intéresse! Alors tu as prévu quoi ?»_

\- _«Euh... on verra...», repondit-il.  
_

\- _«ça ne va pas Alex ! Tu dois préparer quelques choses pour ta petite amie. Docteur Avery, expliquez lui pourquoi il est important qu'il montre à Jo qu'elle n'est pas uniquement une interne, moi il ne m'écoutera pas !»_ , s'exclama-t-elle.

\- _«Mais oui, c'est très important de lui rappeler qu'elle est aussi une femme, et là je ne parle pas que de sexe. Même si c'est un point important. On y reviendra. On va d'abord trouver une idée de soirée»_ , poursuivit la dirigeante de la fondation Avery.

La mère de Jackson se mît alors à interroger Alex pour cerner la personnalité de Jo et se concentra sur ce sujet. Karev, maintenant sous le feu des questions, lança un regard assassin à April. Elle, elle était plutôt fière d'être parvenue à ne plus être le centre de la conversation.

ooo

* * *

ooo

Le jeune patient surprise était en salle de réveil depuis 20 min. April étudiait les dernières analyses et ses signes vitaux. Tout semblait bon. Elle souffla de soulagement.

\- _«Il va bien ?»,_ demanda Jackson.

\- _«Oui. Ça semble vraiment pas mal»_ , répondit-elle en feuilletant le dossier.

\- _«On peut donc rentrer dormir l'esprit tranquille»,_ reprit-il géné face au silence qui s'installait.

\- _«Oui, on dirait»_ , répliqua simplement April puis finalement ajouta _«Bonne nuit Jackson»_.

Elle sortit de la salle sans une autre parole mais son ami la suivit dans le couloir désert. Il lança :

\- _«Si tu veux, je peux te ramener chez toi»_.

\- _«C'est gentil mais ça ira Jackson»_ , répondit-elle.

\- _«April. Il est 4h30 et tu n'as pas ta voiture»_ , s'exclama-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Il ajouta alors en stoppant net au milieu du couloir désert en cette heure tardive :

\- _«Tu vas le rejoindre, c'est ça?»_

Elle s'arrêta aussi tout en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres et en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

\- _«April ! Ce type tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est le sexe. Enfin ! Il a été ton voisin pendant 3 ans et demi, tu te rappelles du défilé de filles que tu croisais dans l'ascenseur ! Mais, souviens toi ! Reed disait que son calepin contenait plus de noms que les catalogues de l'agence Elite. Tu ne seras qu'une de plus pour lui. Tu ne veux pas être avec ce genre de mec, enfin»_ , protesta-t-il

\- _«Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas juste m'amuser ?»_ , répliqua-t-elle

\- _«Parce que ce n'est pas toi !»_ , rétorqua-t-il.

\- _«Ce n'était pas moi»,_ corrigea-t-elle puis elle ajouta sèchement _«Nous avons déjà établi que j'avais changé, tu te rappelles?»_

Elle vit passer de la peine dans le regard de Jackson. Elle stoppa aussitôt, prit une respiration et s'adoucit

\- _«écoute Jackson. Je ne dis pas que c'est la meilleure de mes idées... Je reconnais même qu'elle est sûrement mauvaise. Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est t'oublier. J'ai essayé en me jetant dans du sérieux, et au final j'ai fait du mal à un homme bien. Alors la relation sans attache, c'est maintenant ma solution pour tourner la page... Après tout, ça a marché pour toi»_

\- _«Quoi?»_ , la coupa-t-il ne voyant pas son raisonnement.

\- «Franchement Jackson. Tu as couché avec Stéphanie dès le premier soir à l'arrière d'une voiture. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu imaginais quoique ce soit de sérieux avec elle à ce moment-là. Et pourtant, plus de 9 mois après, vous êtes ensemble»

Elle reprit une nouvelle respiration et poursuivit :

\- _«Tu m'as dit d'avancer et de te tenir éloigné de ma vie. C'est ce que je fais. Si j'y parviens, tu pourras peut-être reprendre ce rôle de grand frère protecteur que tu as l'air d'adorer. Mais pour le moment, non ! Je suis désolée... mais non ! Bon week-end Jackson»_ , affirma-t-elle puis elle partit.

Jackson resta immobile dans le couloir et tenta de savoir qui regardait partir April à ce moment précis : le meilleur ami inquiet, l'amoureux malmené ou l'ex jaloux. Tout était si compliqué dès qu'il était question d'April. Et en plus, la boule au ventre qu'il ressentait en l'imaginant faire des trucs avec le DJ l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Alors que les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, Jackson ne se rendit pas compte que sa mère sortait de l'entre-bâillement de la porte de gauche.

\- _«Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous exactement, Jackson ?»_ , le questionna la cinquantenaire.

Le jeune docteur sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère :

\- _«ça ne te regarde pas. Tu devrais aller voir Webber. Je te rappelle qu'à la base tu es dans cet hôpital pour le soutenir pendant sa convalescence, pas pour te mêler d'histoires qui ne sont pas les tiennes»_ , dit-il sèchement avant de partir à son tour.

Catherine Avery sut immédiatement que son fils était plongé dans une histoire compliquée.

ooo

* * *

ooo

Note : Je préfère prévenir : mon April va parfois être assez différente de l'officielle. J'adore April mais certains de ses traits de caractère comme son manque de lâcher prise ou d'acceptation de ses erreurs (surtout visibles dans la saison 9 et 10A) m'agacent un peu... donc je les ai grandement atténués !

Disons que mon April fait une sorte crise d'ado. Après tout, la mienne vient de réaliser que ce qu'elle avait toujours cru vouloir lorsqu'elle était petite, n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait... et ce qu'elle veut vraiment lui a été refusé. Donc elle a le droit d'être un peu paumée et faire des choix OOC ou stupides avant d'avoir des réactions plus adultes et posées ;). C'est ce que j'avais envie d'explorer avec mon histoire...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

April avait rejoint l'appartement de Bennett un peu avant 5 heures et avait pu profiter des derniers instants de la fête. Il était maintenant 6h30 et les derniers invités partaient. La jeune docteur rangeait le salon tout en observant Bennett dire au revoir à ses amis.

Son manager semblait plutôt inquiet :

\- _«Bennett, je te rappelle que ton avion décolle à 10h20. Pour assurer le coup, tu dois être au plus tard à l'aéroport à 8h00. Il y a l'enregistrement, l'attente à la sécurité et tout le reste. Par pitié, le timing à Berlin est super court. Si tu loupes ton vol, on est dans la merde»_.

\- « _Déstresse Rob! Je te promets dans une heure je suis dans le taxi. Je range un peu et je me mets en route»_ , assura d'une voix ferme le DJ.

\- _«Ranger vraiment ?_ », dit son ami en jetant un regard lourd de sens vers April.

\- _«Bonne nuit, Rob. On se voit dans 10 jours à mon retour»,_ lança Bennett en fermant la porte. Le musicien regarda la jeune rousse qui s'affairait à remettre de l'ordre. Il se dirigea vers elle et prit les bouteilles vides qu'elle avait dans la main. _«Laisse ça, la femme de ménage s'en occupera quand elle viendra»_ , dit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

\- _«Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ranger ? Je devrais y aller alors. Tu as un avion à prendre dans quelques heures. Tu vas à Berlin, c'est ça ?»_ , répliqua nerveusement April tout en se demandant intérieurement ce qu'elle faisait là.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs respiration.

\- « _Tu comptes répondre à toutes mes questions par des baisers ?»_ , dit la jeune femme mi-perplexe, mi-amusée.

Tout en l'embrassant sur les lèvres puis ensuite le long de son cou, son ami/ancien voisin répondit :

\- « _Je suis un artiste, je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. Je trouve d'autres moyens pour dire ce que je pense»_.

\- _«et, tu penses quoi exactement?»,_ demanda-t-elle curieuse. Toute cette situation lui paraissait bien étrange. Elle n'avait jamais été la "cible" d'un vrai charmeur...

En effet, si elle reprenait le fil de sa vie sentimentale très limitée. Cela avait été quasiment le néant jusqu'à Seattle. Ensuite, elle avait attiré l'attention de Stark mais n'avait perçu aucun de ses signaux. Alex, lui, n'avait pas du tout été dans la séduction lorsqu'ils avaient eu ce bref «moment» en 4eme année. Matthew avait joué la carte du romantique, bien sûr, mais il était tout aussi pataud qu'elle. C'était adorable néanmoins - maintenant qu'elle était honnête avec elle-même sur cette histoire - on était loin du grand frisson. Puis, il y avait eu Jackson... Avec Jackson, c'était tellement magnétique qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de lui dire un mot pour la mettre dans son lit... ou plutôt dans celui de la chambre de garde. Donc au final : à presque trente ans, c'était la première fois qu'on l'a draguait ouvertement.

En temps normal, cet intérêt très direct la ferait flipper, ou du moins l'April Virgin Mary... mais l'April qui se bat dans les bars et qui volent des ambulances, appréciait et avait envie de jouer avec le feu.

* * *

Pendant le long monologue intérieurs d'April, Bennett s'était encore plus rapproché de la rousse pour répondre à sa question. Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- _«J'aime tes vibrations»,_ susurra-t-il.

\- _«Mes vibrations ?»,_ pouffa-t-elle à nouveau ancrée dans l'instant présent.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou juste sous l'oreille. Là où il pouvait sentir son pouls qui accélérait.

\- _«Oui, tout le monde en émet. Parfois les vibrations de deux personnes rentrent en résonance et elles sont attirées l'une par l'autre, et elles ne peuvent rien y faire. Elles doivent trouver un moyen d'exprimer ce désir au risque sinon de se consumer»_ , dit-il d'une voix envoûtante. Il poursuivit _«Et les tiennes, April Kepner, me rendent complètement dingue. Elles émanent de toi»_ , dit-il en l'embrassant puis continua _«de ton sourire, de tes yeux, de ta peau»_.

En même temps, sa main remontait le long de la cuisse d'April et passait sous sa robe. La chirurgienne se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un gémissement. Mais, Bennett le remarqua et afficha un sourire insolent. Elle sut à cette seconde qu'elle avait définitivement emprunté une route où le retour en arrière n'était pas possible. Mais, elle ne voulait plus y réfléchir et se jeta sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il la conduisit doucement vers sa chambre. Leurs gestes devinrent plus précipités tandis que les vêtements tombaient un à un au pied du lit. Le jeune homme se dégagea quelques secondes pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il grogna.

\- « _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »,_ demanda inquiète April.

\- « _Je n'ai plus de préservatif »_ , soupira t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos. _«Tu en as ?»_

\- _«Non, désolé»_ , souffla April.

Il se tourna alors vers elle avec son plus beau sourire et ouvrit la bouche. Mais la jeune médecin le coupa immédiatement :

\- _«N'y pense même pas. Je suis docteur et une ancienne voisine qui a vu défiler tes conquêtes dans l'ascenseur pendant des années. Le "on ne craint rien bébé, je te le promets", ne marchera pas avec moi»_.

\- _«Oui, bien sûr. Tu as raison»_ , reconnu le musicien. _«La pharmacie la plus proche est à 4 pâtés de maisons et mon taxi sera là dans 35 min. Le temps de faire l'aller-retour ça laisse quoi 15min. Ça peut le faire, non?», dit-il ensuite plein d'espoir._

Devant le regard circonspect d'April, il ajouta aussitôt en secouant la tête _«Non, ça ne le fait pas. Tu as raison»_ il grogna alors de frustration.

La jeune femme se redressa en se mordillant les lèvres puis elle se tourna vers lui :

\- _«On ne peut pas aller jusqu'au bout mais il y a des tas de choses sympas qu'on peut faire sans mettre en danger nos santés respectives ou craindre une grossesse non désirée»_ , dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il se redressa étonné puis petit à petit fit le même sourire.

\- _«Tu es définitivement le cerveau de l'équipe»_ , s'exclama-t-il et l'attrapa tandis qu'elle éclata de rire.

* * *

40 minutes plus tard, ils étaient en bas de l'immeuble de Bennett. Ils se disaient au revoir alors que leurs taxis respectifs les attendaient. April était plutôt mal à l'aise. N'ayant jamais vécu ce genre de chose, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter. Et comme toujours, son cerveau luttait contre l'inconnu en lui faisant déverser un flot de paroles ininterrompu.

\- _«C'est bon, tu as tout ? Ton sac ? Ton manteau parce qu'il doit commencer à faire froid à Berlin en septembre. Et ton passeport ? la sécurité ne te laissera pas...»_

Bennett saisit le menton de la jeune femme et l'embrassa.

\- « _Ne t'inquiète pas tout est ok. Tout ira bien»_ , dit-il doucement.

April souffla et se sentit bizarrement apaisée par ses mots.

\- « _à mon retour, j'ai un set au club Trinity. Ça te tente ?»_ , proposa-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte de son taxi.

\- _«J'en sais rien. Avec le boulot...»_ , balbutia-t-elle.

\- _«C'est une soirée pour récolter des fonds pour la recherche sur la mucoviscidose»_. April le regarda étonnée. Il expliqua alors « _J'ai été approché par des responsables de l'association, il n'y a pas longtemps. Je me suis rappelé que Charles m'avait parlé de cette maladie. Alors, j'ai accepté de les soutenir»_.

La gorge d'April se serra mais elle parvint à dire :

\- _«Danser pour lutter contre la mucoviscidose, il aurait adoré l'idée»_

\- _«Alors je peux compter sur toi ?»_ , conclut-il heureux. Elle hocha la tête.

\- _«Cool !»,_ dit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue puis il s'engouffra dans son taxi. April prit place dans le sien. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et soupira en se remémorant tous les événements de cette longue nuit.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était heureuse mais elle n'était pas malheureuse non plus. Ce qui au final était un gros progrès par rapport aux semaines passées.

Elle savait aussi que sa famille et sa congrégation de Moline réprouveraient totalement son comportement actuel. Mais elle avait maintenant compris que si elle voulait trouver un jour le bonheur (et éviter de refaire les erreurs commises avec Jackson ou Matthew), elle devait apprendre à ne plus se préoccuper de l'opinion des autres.

ooo

* * *

ooo

Note : En relisant et corrigeant ce chapitre ainsi que le suivant (écrits il y a plus de 18 mois), je me suis rendue compte que mon April était quand même vraiment différente de la série. J'ai donc repris deux ou trois trucs pour mieux expliquer son cheminement de pensée.

En même temps, je me dis que mon idée d'une April qui prend un mauvais chemin et se dévergonde, n'est pas totalement impossible... vu qu'en début de saison 10, personne ne l'aurait imaginé partir à la guerre en laissant un mari derrière elle pendant une année entière puis une seconde fois! Moi, finalement je lui fais faire uniquement des erreurs avant le mariage ;)

Note 2 : Et pour ceux qui sont inquiets : c 'est bien une fanfic Japril même si Jackson paraît bien loin pour le moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour la petit histoire** : Quand j'ai imaginé cette fanfic, je ne l'ai pas vraiment pensé de façon linéaire. En fait, j'avais 4 ou 5 scènes sans lien en tête et petit à petit je me suis mise à chercher un scénario pour les relier.

Ce chapitre est une de ces scènes clés, et même – de mémoire - la première imaginée. Elle m'est venue lorsque j'ai entendu Walk of Shame de Pink pour la première fois. Cette chanson m'a immédiatement fait penser à la scène où Bailey est saoule et April tente de l'aider (j'adore ce moment). Et j'ai fini par me dire que cela serait drôle de voir l'inverse.

Donc voilà pourquoi le titre de la fanfic est Walk of Shame. Comme la chanson de Pink est quasiment la base fondatrice de cette histoire, cela m'a semblé logique de l'appeler ainsi. Et plus, je réfléchis au parcours qu'April et Jackson vont emprunter, et plus je me dis que ce titre est bien trouvé ;)

Et après cette note interminable, l'histoire...

 _ooo_

* * *

 _ooo_

 **Chapitre 4**

 _"One step, two steps,_

 _Counting tiles on the floor._

 _Three steps, four steps,_

 _Guess this means that I'm a whore._

 _Oh oh, hell no"_

April avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Pour le moment, elle était parvenue jusqu'à l'ascenseur de l'hôpital sans se faire remarquer. Elle attendait que l'appareil arrive en maudissant Pink. Elle avait la chanson "Walk of Shame" de l'artiste qui lui tournait en boucle dans son douloureux crâne et elle ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter.

 _"Make the elevator come a little faster._

 _I'm pushing all the buttons_

 _But nothing's happening"_

Finalement, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Elle y entra rapidement. Elle s'appuya contre la parois après avoir sélectionné son étage et ferma les yeux.

Le plan est très simple : elle doit aller dans la salle des titulaires prendre le bouquin de médecine qu'elle avait promis à Shane, le déposer dans son casier puis retourner ensuite au club Trinity. Elle n'était là que pour quelques minutes. La jeune femme pria pour que personne ne la voit.

 _"Please, God, don't let anybody see me_

 _Please, God, I'll do anything you ask me_

 _I promise no more walks of shame"_

La machine s'arrêta. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'étage. Ce n'était pas le sien. Elle jura intérieurement. Les portes s'ouvrirent. C'était Bailey les bras chargés de dossier! Elle était carrément maudite.

\- _«Génial, Dr Kepner vous êtes là. J'ai besoin de renfort en bas. Il y a de multiples victimes d'un méga accident qui arrivent, et vos internes font n'importe quoi»_ , dit fermement la chirurgienne confirmée.

\- « _Ce ne sont pas mes internes. Ce sont ceux de Meredith, voyez avec elle. Moi, je ne m'en occupe seulement quand ils sont aux urgences»_ , balbutia April

\- _«Et, ils y sont»_ , objecta Bailey.

\- «M _ais pas moi. Alors laissons les se débrouiller. Après tout, qu'est qu'ils peuvent faire de si terrible?»,_ lança nonchalamment Kepner

\- _«Tuer quelqu'un !»_ , s'exclama outrée Bailey en levant les yeux de ses papiers.

\- _«Ah ouais, j'y avais pas pensé...»_ , marmonna la jeune femme.

La docteur afro-américaine observa la rousse et s'exclama alors que l'ascenseur se stoppait.

\- _«Kepner ! Vous êtes saoule !»,_ s'offusqua la supérieure.

\- _«Peut-être»_ , dit-elle en grimaçant à cause du violent ding qui indiquait qu'elles étaient arrivées à leur étage.

Bailey leva les yeux au ciel, lui attrapa le bras et la tira de l'ascenseur pour l'engouffrer dans la salle la plus proche.

\- « _Franchement Kepner ! C'est n'importe quoi. Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes plus une stupide interne, vous êtes une titulaire. Vous êtes sensée être responsable maintenant»_ , la réprimanda Bailey

\- _«évitez-moi les sermons. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, la situation était inversée»_ , s'agaça la jeune médecin.

Miranda ne dit rien puisqu'April marquait un point. Elle la poussa vers le lit et fouilla dans les armoires pour prendre le nécessaire. Miranda expliqua alors :

\- _«Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vous fait une intraveineuse et dans deux heures vous descendez nous aider et on ne parlera jamais de cette rencontre»_.

\- _«Je ne peux pas. L'intraveineuse marchera sur l'alcoolémie. Mais, je suis pas sûre que ça à un effet sur l'autre truc»,_ répondit April.

\- « _L'autre truc ?»_ , dit l'afro-américaine en faisant des gros yeux.

\- _«un joint... Je sais c'est mal. Mais j'avais besoin de me détendre... Bennett me l'a tendu et sur le moment ça m'a semblé une bonne idée ou en tout pas une mauvaise. Ma raison est complément court-circuitée quand je suis avec lui. Ce qui est bizarre car toutes ces années j'arrivais très bien à lui résister. Mais maintenant j'ai plus aucun self contrôle quand il est dans les parages. Il me sourit et pouf je fonds. J'étais pas comme ça avant... En fait, je crois que Jackson m'a cassé...»_ , débita la jeune femme éméchée.

Miranda Bailey maugréa. Une April Kepner saoule était une Kepner encore plus bavarde qu'à l'accoutumé. La nuit allait être encore plus longue que prévue !

Elle lui prit le bras et installa l'intraveineuse.

Allongée sur le lit, April se rendit compte qu'elles étaient dans le même genre de pièce que la fois où Bailey lui avait fait son laïus sur son Ben. Elle ricana et dit :

\- « _J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu... Enfin inversé, car là, je suis là et, vous, vous êtes là alors que la dernière fois vous étiez là et j'étais là»_ , dit-elle en faisant un mouvement de la main entre elles.

Miranda soupira, les conversations des gens bourrés ont vraiment aucun sens. April poursuivait son laïus :

\- _«Le plus drôle, c'est qu'en plus j'ai un Ben maintenant. Pas votre Ben ! ça serait franchement bizarre, mon propre Ben... Enfin, je suis pas sûre que ça soit MON Ben car il est le Ben de plein de monde... Et, il n'est pas vraiment un gentil Ben qu'on présente à ses parents. Mais ça me va... Car les gentils Ben, ils ne le sont pas tant que ça et au final ils me font souffrir. Pour être honnête, c'est ma faute. Je ne suis pas très gentille avec eux, d'abord, ET après ils deviennent vraiment vraiment pas gentils. Mais je le jure, je ne le fais pas exprès de leur faire du mal, ils disent rien et quand je m'en rends compte il est déjà trop tard et ils me détestent. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien Bennett. Avec lui, il n'y aura pas de demande en mariage, pas de silence à déchiffrer, pas de bus, pas d'explosion, pas de Wyoming, pas de Jésus, pas de flashmob, pas de champs avec des papillons...»._ Elle se coupa nette et regarda Bailey... _«Et maintenant, je vais me taire car vous faites exactement la même tête que quand vous ne supportez plus ma voix»_.

Elle soupira 1 min plus tard.

\- _«Je croyais que l'alcool était censé anesthésier la douleur»._

\- _«Malheureusement, seulement au début »_ , répondit adoucie Bailey.

April se redressa :

\- _«Je dois retourner voir Bennett. Au moins ça, c'est efficace. Il embrasse comme un Dieu, j'en oublie mon prénom à chaque fois. C'est l'avantage de voir un type qui a une fille dans chaque ville. Il sait carrément ce qu'il fait»._

\- _«Trop d'information Kepner, trop d'information»_ , dit fermement Miranda.

A ce moment là, le téléphone de la rousse sonna. Elle regarda l'écran

\- « _Justement c'est lui ! Il faut que je lui dise que je vais revenir l'embrasser»_ , s'exclama April décidément assez éméchée.

Bailey prit le téléphone avant qu'elle puisse décrocher. Et la réprimanda :

\- _«Non, non April... Vous vous rappelez ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois : appeler quand on a bu n'est pas une bonne idée. C'était un bon conseil»_.

\- _«Mais il doit s'inquiéter. J'ai dit à des amis que j'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps, que je devais seulement déposer un livre que j'avais oublié de donner à Shane. Je devais être revenue avant la fin de son set »_ , gémit l'éméchée.

\- _«Son set ?»,_ dit un peu perdue Bailey.

\- « _Il est DJ_ », expliqua April.

\- _«Et vos amis vous ont laissé partir seule dans cet état !»,_ reprocha Miranda.

\- _«Je suis pas sûre qu'ils étaient dans un meilleur état»_ , ricana la jeune.

\- _«C'est de mieux en mieux»,_ maugréa Bailey

Le téléphone sonnait toujours

\- « _Il insiste, il doit être inquiet. Laissez moi répondre»_ , dit April en tentant d'attraper son smartphone.

Bailey rentra en mode super autoritaire.

\- « _Non je m'en occupe»_

Elle décrocha :

\- _«Allô docteur Bailey à l'appareil. Le docteur Kepner n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Elle est à l'hôpital. Elle va bien mais pas grâce à vous. Bien sûr, elle aura une gueule bois carabinée demain mais j'espère que ça lui servira de leçon»_ , dit-elle tranchante tout en faisant de gros yeux à Kepner. Après être restée silencieuse quelques secondes pour écouter son interlocuteur, elle le coupa _«Non, ce n'est pas la peine d'envoyer quelqu'un la prendre. Vous en avez déjà assez fait pour ce soir. Je m'occupe d'elle maintenant. Au revoir»_ , et elle raccrocha aussitôt.

Elle rallongea la jeune femme éméchée sur le brancard et dit plus doucement :

\- _«Bon, allez Kepner, dormez un peu. Je vous déposerai chez vous après ma garde»_.

April se laissa faire sans rien dire et plongea rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Miranda Bailey avait une mission aujourd'hui. Elle entra dans la salle des titulaires et trouva son objectif : le docteur Owen Hunt.

\- « _Hunt ! Il faut qu'on parle...»_ , lança-t-elle.

\- _«De ?»,_ dit-il en levant sa tête de son dossier

\- _«April Kepner»,_ répondit sèchement la chirurgienne.

\- _«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?»_ , demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- « _Elle est sur une très mauvaise pente. Elle était saoule à l'hôpital hier soir. Vous devez faire quelque chose !»_ , s'exclama-t-elle.

\- _«...mais, elle ne travaillait pas hier soir»_ , s'étonna-t-il.

\- _«Je sais. Si j'ai bien compris, elle a quitté une soirée qui avait tout de Sodome et Gomorrhe, pour venir donner un bouquin au docteur Ross»,_ répliqua Bailey.

\- _«Elle a quitté une soirée pour le bien d'un interne. En quoi c'est inquiétant ?»_ , dit-il incrédule

\- _«Elle était saoule, et pas que à priori... et cela... simplement parce qu'elle voulait se détendre»,_ expliqua-t-elle exaspérée. Il fallait vraiment tout expliquer aux hommes !

\- _«Elle a eu des moments difficiles ces derniers temps. Elle a le droit de décompresser un peu»_ , voulu dédramatiser le roux.

\- _«On a tous des moments difficiles. Elle n'a qu'à faire comme nous : elle va chez Joe, noie son chagrin puis appelle un taxi pour rentrer. Elle n'a pas besoin de s'acoquiner avec un DJ qui - d'après ce que j'ai lu sur le net - vit selon l'adage "sexe, drogue et rock and roll"... ou plutôt électro house dance trance... bien que j'aie du mal à croire que cela soit considéré comme de la musique»_ , commenta la chirurgienne.

\- _«Vous avez googlelisé l'ami de Kepner ?»,_ s'amusa Owen.

\- « _Je ne l'ai pas eu bébé comme Meredith, Cristina et Alex. Mais à force de les voir courir dans les couloirs, se battre pour une opération et traîner à la cafétéria, on finit par s'attacher, ok !»_ , répliqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter _«Et je n'ai pas envie de voir April Kepner exploser en vol comme à chaque fois qu'elle part en vrille»_. Et sans prendre une respiration, Miranda ordonna _«donc vous la surveiller»_.

\- _«Ok»_ , acquiesça simplement Owen Hunt.

A ce moment, Jackson entra dans la pièce tout en regardant son smartphone.

\- _«Avery ! Vous tombez bien. Vous étiez le second sur ma liste»_ , lança Bailey en se retournant.

Il leva alors les yeux de smartphone

\- _«Quelle liste ?»_ , répondit-il incrédule.

\- _«D'intervention pour Kepner. Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème à tous les deux en ce moment... et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Mais vous allez la voir et vous lui mettez assez de plomb dans la tête pour qu'elle arrête de voir ce DJ qui l'attire vers la force obscure»_ , expliqua la docteur.

\- _«Bennett ?»,_ grogna Avery _«Je lui ai déjà dit que c'était un crétin. Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter»_ , poursuivit-il.

\- « _J'en ai rien à faire ! Vous recommencez»_ , rétorqua Miranda Bailey. Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce

\- _«Des fois, je me dis que c'est Bailey le vrai boss de cet hôpital»_ , rigola Owen tandis que Jackson était toujours sous le choc de cet ordre très autoritaire.

ooo

* * *

ooo

Jackson était devant la porte d'April et hésitait à frapper. Ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point. April avait toujours été la personne avec qui il se sentait le plus à l'aise et ce dès les premiers jours de leur rencontre. Maintenant, tout était compliqué. Le simple fait de la voir lui était compliqué. Et s'il était sincère lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne regretterait jamais San Francisco, en ce moment il lui en voulait de l'avoir embrassé et de s'être montrée si libre, ce soir-là. Ça avait tout changé entre eux.

En fait, non ! Il lui en voulait surtout d'avoir quitté Matthew. Ils avaient retrouvé un équilibre : elle avait son ambulancier, lui avait Stéphanie. C'était parfait et surtout plus simple pour tout le monde. Avec cette règle en tête, il était persuadé que leur amitié pouvait perdurer.

Mais voilà ! April Kepner en avait - une nouvelle fois - fait qu'à sa tête et quitté un homme parfait pour elle. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus de barrière pour l'empêcher de penser à elle et aux sentiments qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir. Être avec April Kepner, c'est un grand-huit émotionnel qui l'épuisait.

Au moins, Stéphanie était simple, elle ne suranalysait pas le moindre petit détail. Elle ne lui faisait jamais de reproche qu'il ne pouvait simplement contrer avec un sourire ou un baiser. C'était tout simplement confortable et facile.

Quand il avait découvert que son amie avait quitté son fiancé, il lui avait d'ailleurs dit que ça ne changerait rien, qu'il restait avec Stéphanie, qu'il avait pris une décision et qu'il s'y tiendrait. Car il n'était pas une girouette, contrairement à elle. Elle lui avait répondu que tout ne tournait pas autour de lui, et qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans sa séparation avec Matthew. Elle lui avait alors tourné le dos et était partie.

Et maintenant, une nouvelle lubie d'April Kepner l'obligeait à replonger dans ce méandre émotionnel qu'il évitait depuis des mois. Il avait envie de fuir. Mais, Bennett était vraiment du genre "gars à problème" et April risquait vraiment de se faire avoir par ce type. S'il ne faisait rien, il s'en voudrait.

Et, le fantôme de Reed était capable de rappliquer pour lui botter les fesses ! A la pensée de sa collègue et amie décédée, il se décida à frapper. Puisque Reed n'était plus là, c'était à lui de mettre en garde April contre Bennett.

ooo

* * *

ooo

Après plusieurs minutes, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Jackson découvrit alors le visage blanc et épuisé d'April.

\- _«Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»_ , dit-elle avec lassitude.

\- _«Il paraît que tu as eu une nuit difficile. Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien»_ , répondit le jeune homme qui d'un coup avait oublié son énervement contre son amie.

\- « _Je vais bien, merci. À lundi»_ , répondit-elle puis commença à fermer la porte.

Jackson la bloqua et força l'entrée.

\- _«J'aurais bien besoin d'un café. Pas toi ?»_ , lança-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- _«Vas-y fait comme chez toi»_ , soupira April en fermant la porte

Avery se dirigea vers la cuisine américaine et prépara le nectar noir tandis qu'April s'installa sur un des tabourets du comptoir.

\- _«Alors, tu t'es bien amusée hier soir ?»_ , demanda le jeune docteur.

\- _«Oui»_ , répondit la rousse.

\- _«Oui... c'est tout ? Tu n'es pas très loquace»_ , s'étonna-t-il faussement.

Elle soupira puis souffla :

\- « _Jackson, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»_

\- « _Juste savoir comment tu vas ?»_ , rétorqua-t-il.

\- _«Bien»_ , dit-elle uniquement.

\- _«Vraiment ? Parce que selon mon expérience, une April Kepner ivre n'est jamais bon signe»._

Il posa ensuite une tasse de café devant elle tandis que la jeune femme restait résolument silencieuse. Il poursuivit :

\- _«April, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête en ce moment ?»_

\- _«Parce que maintenant, ça t'intéresse ?»_ , répondit-elle sèchement.

\- « _Je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir. Et franchement, avec Bennett tu vas dans le mur. Regarde ! ça fait à peine 15 jours que vous vous voyez et il te cause déjà des problèmes...»_ , commença-t-il à s'énerver.

\- _«Il est hors de question que je parle de Bennett avec toi»_ , répliqua-t-elle pour seule défense.

\- _«Écoute, ça ne me plaît pas forcément non plus. Mais clairement, personne d'autre ne viendra. Alors, on n'a pas le choix»_ , lâcha-t-il.

La jeune femme vit rouge à ces mots. Jusque-là amorphe, elle reprit du poil de la bête et aboya sarcastique :

\- _«Oui, c'est vrai ! J'oubliai... je suis April Kepner la "sans amie" à qui toi - "le garçon super cool" - tu as la bonté d'adresser la parole»._

Voyant la direction que prenait la conversation, il tenta de la calmer :

\- « _April... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire»_.

\- _«écoute Jackson, je ne sais pas quel sens du devoir hérité de la famille Avery, t'oblige à être ici. Mais je te libère. Ok ? Tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, si je fous ma vie en l'air, personne ne te tiendra pour responsable. Même pas moi. Tu peux partir»_ , répondit-elle.

\- _«Non. Je ne partirai pas avant qu'on ait discuté !»,_ s'énerva le trentenaire.

\- _«Je rêve ! Tout d'un coup, tu veux discuter !»_ , fulmina la jeune chirurgienne.

Jackson allait répliquer quand la sonnette retentit.

ooo

* * *

ooo

La rousse soupira et tenta de calmer sa respiration en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Après l'avoir ouverte, elle se trouva face à face avec son ex-fiancé.

\- _«Salut April. Je sais, je n'ai pas appelé. J'espère que je ne dérange pas ?»_ , bégaya l'ambulancier mal à l'aise.

\- _«Matthew ?»,_ s'étonna la jeune femme. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de deux mois. Le secouriste profita de sa surprise pour entrer et commença à expliquer :

\- _«Je viens de finir mon service et en passant à l'hôpital j'ai appris que tu ne bossais pas aujourd'hui. Alors, je ne suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour...»_

Il s'arrêta en découvrant le chirurgien plasticien dans le salon de son ex.

\- _«Docteur Avery»_ , dit-il alors sèchement.

\- _«Bonjour Matthew», r_ épondit le docteur gêné _«Je vais vous laisser»_.

\- « _Non, ne bougez pas. Vous avez été une présence constante dans notre relation. C'est logique que vous soyez aussi là à son point final, après tout»_ , lança-t-il perfidement.

Il se tourna vers April et lui tendit un carton. _«Voici tes affaires.»._

Il se rendit alors compte que la jeune femme était très blanche. La bonne nature du jeune homme ainsi que ses sentiments amoureux pour Kepner refirent surface. L'ambulancier ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- _«ça va, April ?»_

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quelques choses. Jackson intervint :

\- _«Super bien. Elle a la gueule de bois !»_.

Le grand brun se retourna vers Avery le regard accusateur.

\- _«Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien. C'est le fait de son nouveau grand copain»_.

\- _«Un autre ami ?»_ , railla-t-il

\- _«Oui. Un du genre bad boy musicien/jet setter»,_ se moqua Jackson.

April leva les yeux au ciel face au manège de ses deux ex qui semblaient d'un coup super copains.

\- _«Tu n'as pas perdu de temps... mais pas avec celui que je pensais»_ , dit perfidement Matthew. _«Mon livre d'Hemingway est toujours dans ta chambre ?»_ , changeant de conversation immédiatement après son pic.

\- _«Euh oui»_ , répondit April un peu larguée par la situation. Il lui tendit le carton et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la pièce désignée. Pendant ce temps, elle observait le contenu de la boîte.

De son côté, Jackson se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. L'ambulancier revint :

\- _«J'ai récupéré toutes mes affaires, je vais y aller»_.

April sortit de sa torpeur : _«attend Matthew, tu as mis par erreur le t-shirt des Seahawks de Seattle que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire»_.

\- « _Ce n'est pas une erreur»_ , la coupa-t-il

\- _«Mais tu l'adores, il est dédicacé par toute l'équipe»_ , rétorqua-t-elle.

\- _«April, je ne veux plus rien de toi. Au revoir»_.

Et il claqua la porte sans voir que ses mots avaient profondément affecté son ex-fiancée. Jackson qui avait remarqué la douleur dans ses yeux, ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers elle pour la réconforter.

Elle eut un geste de recul tout en gardant les yeux au sol

\- _«S'il te plaît Jackson. Laisse-moi. Tout ce que je veux ce week-end, c'est dormir. Je n'aurai pas la force d'avoir une autre dispute»_.

\- _«Ok»_ , dit-il simplement. Puis retrouvant l'instinct protecteur qui l'habitait quand il était question d'April, il ajouta : _«tu appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose»_.

La jeune femme lui fit finalement un pâle sourire en acquiesçant légèrement de la tête. Le chirurgien plasticien se résolut alors à quitter l'appartement de sa meilleure amie bien que tout son être lui criait de rester pour la prendre dans ses bras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Assise seule dans la salle des titulaires, Meredith sirotait son café tout en lisant une revue médicale. Cristina entra dans la pièce et s'affala sur la chaise en face d'elle en soupirant :

\- _«demain matin, on reprend nos footings toutes les deux. On court minimum 1 heure»_.

\- _«euh... quoi?»_ , s'étonna Grey.

\- _«tu as besoin de perdre tes kilos de grossesse et moi d'évacuer ma frustration»_ , répliqua Yang.

\- _«j'ai déjà perdu les kilos que j'avais pris»_ , s'offusqua son amie.

\- _«sérieusement ?»_ , charria l'asiatique.

\- _«oui! Tu veux dire que ça ne se voit pas?»_ , demanda Meredith

\- _«bon... on courra que pour moi, alors. J'étais à deux doigts de sauter sur Owen dans l'ascenseur. Il faut vraiment que j'évacue ma frustration sexuelle et je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de passer la soirée dans un bar pour me trouver un type correct. Donc on se retrouve demain matin et on fait 3 tours du parc»_ , expliqua Cristina.

\- _«demain ? Je ne peux pas. Avec Callie, on a prévu d'emmener les petits à l'aire de jeu. Mais tu peux venir avec nous !»_ , dit Grey.

\- _«comment regarder vos gosses faire de la balançoire ou manger du sable me libérera de ma frustration sexuelle, exactement ?»_ , riposta Yang.

\- _«nous voir courir après nos enfants qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, te convaincra que tu n'es vraiment pas faite pour en avoir, et te refroidira ?»_ , proposa le docteur Grey

Cristina mécontente maugréa. Callie entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce.

\- _«j'ai eu un deuxième muffin gratuit. Une de vous en veut ?»_ , demanda la latino

\- _«il y a cinq minutes, j'aurais dit oui. Mais entre-temps Cristina m'a dit de perdre mes kilos de grossesse. Donc je passe mon tour»_ , dit Meredith sarcastique.

\- _«mais enfin tu es géniale ! Tu as déjà tout perdu. J'en suis d'ailleurs totalement jalouse. Moi, il m'a fallu trois fois plus de temps, et j'ai accouché prématurément en plus!»_ , la rassura l'ortho.

\- _«merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que mes efforts sont remarqués par quelqu'un»_ , dit une Meredith souriante. _«Cristina viendra à notre petit dej´aire de jeu, demain»_ , ajouta-t-elle.

\- _«génial ! Deux yeux supplémentaires pour surveiller les monstres ne seront pas de trop»_ , répliqua Torres.

Cristina leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu et ce dont elle avait besoin.

oOo

* * *

oOo

April Kepner rentra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la cafetière :

\- _«génial du café ! Exactement ce qu'il me faut !»_. Elle se servit et le but quasiment d'une traite.

Karev apparut à son tour et râla :

\- _«mon dieu ! J'ai cru que cette garde ne finirait jamais. Tous les parents relous de Seattle s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici cette nuit. Je mange un truc et je me tire»_. Il ouvra alors le frigo et s'écria :

\- _«Kepner, le frigo est vide!»_

Elle lâcha sa tasse quelques secondes et dit :

\- _«pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?»_

\- _«tu étais censée le remplir»_ , répondit-il.

\- _«non, je remplissais celui de notre appartement commun quand j'ai eu la faiblesse de penser que c'était une bonne idée d'en partager un avec toi. Et je le faisais uniquement car il aurait contenu uniquement de la pizza froide si je t'avais laissé faire»_ , expliqua la rousse.

Alors que les trois chirurgiennes regardaient leurs deux collègues se chamailler, avec amusement ou dédain, Alex poursuivit :

\- _«je veux dire qu'on est lundi et tu n'as pas bossé du week-end. Normalement, tu reviens avec des tonnes de restes ou de nouvelles recettes test!»_.

\- _«je n'ai pas eu le temps»_ , dit simplement April en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

\- _«ce DJ a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi»_ , maugréa Karev.

\- _«_ _par pitié! pas toi aussi!»_ _,_ soupira April. « _Quelqu'un veut du café ?»_ , demanda-t-elle à ses collègues.

\- _«oui, s'il te plaît»_ , répondit Callie en présentant sa tasse. April tendit le bras pour la servir. Son poignet se découvrit et sa collègue ortho s'écria.

\- _«mais, Kepner c'est un tampon du Trinity!»_

\- _«oui j'y suis allée vendredi. Leur encre est vraiment coriace. J'ai passé 10 min ce matin à essayer de l'enlever»_ , répondit Kepner.

\- _«c'est la meilleure boîte de la ville. Comment tu as pu y rentrer ? Il y a toujours des heures de queue»_ , s'étonna Torres tout en examinant le dessin sur le poignet de sa collègue.

\- _«Bennett y avait un set»_ , expliqua simplement la chirurgienne traumato tout en buvant une gorgée de sa seconde tasse de café.

\- _«attend ton Bennett, c'est le DJ Bennett Smith ?»,_ s'exclama Yang soudainement intéressée par la conversation.

\- _«tu le connais?»_ , s'étonna Grey.

\- _«Oui ! c'est un bon. Il n'est pas aussi connu que David Guetta, Tiesto ou Skrillex, mais il est très très bon. Un des meilleurs des USA»_ , expliqua Cristina à son amie ainsi qu'aux autres docteurs présents dans la pièce.

\- _«il ne tourne pas mal maintenant, c'est vrai»_ , reconnu April _«Mais je ne dirai jamais qu'il est un des meilleurs des USA, il est déjà assez imbu de lui-même comme ça»_ , plaisanta-t-elle. Son téléphone bippa. _«Tiens quand on parle du loup»_ , dit-elle en lisant son sms.

\- _«Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?»_ , demanda Yang avec un émerveillement proche des groupies. Elle s'approcha en même temps de la rousse pour tenter de lire le message.

April était étonnée par le comportement de sa consœur. Elle n'avait jamais montré un grand intérêt pour sa vie et ses proches.

\- _«euh... il veut savoir si je viens à l'inauguration d'une boîte ce soir»_ , répondit prise de court par cette attention soudaine.

\- _«carrément, on y va!»_ , s'exclama Cristina avec enthousiasme.

\- _«On?»,_ répétèrent avec étonnement April et Meredith au même moment

\- _«oui "on"! De la bonne musique bien forte et de l'alcool, c'est carrément ce qu'il me faut»_ , dit Yang.

\- « _je ne sais pas. Il m'a fallu le week-end pour me remettre du Trinity_ », louvoya April

 _\- «Kepner, je sais que tu es nulle avec les trucs sociaux. Mais règle numéro un : si un potentiel membre du prochain Top 50 t'invite à une super soirée, tu y vas... même crevée»,_ insista la cardiologue.

Là-dessus, elle lui prit son téléphone des mains et tapa sur l'écran tout en se mettant à une bonne distance d'elle. Kepner tentait de la rattraper en lui hurlant de lui rendre son smartphone... Au final, elles tournaient autour de la table sous les regards amusés de Callie et Alex et perplexes de Meredith.

Au bout d'une minute, Yang s'arrêta et lui tendit l'appareil.

\- _«et voilà, je lui ai dit que tu venais et que tu serais accompagnée par ta meilleure amie, j'ai mis plein de smileys pour faire plus vrai»_ , triompha Cristina.

April lui jeta un regard noir. _«Je te déteste»_ , maugréa-t-elle en sortant.

Meredith se leva et se dirigea vers Yang

\- _«mais tu venais de dire que tu ne voulais pas passer ta soirée dans un bar»_ , s'étonna-t-elle.

\- _«on ne parle pas de chez Joe, là. On parle d'une super soirée avec un super DJ. Je suis carrément prête à faire un effort»_ , se réjouit Cristina.

\- _«tu n'arriveras jamais à te lever demain matin pour venir à notre petit dej' aire de jeu»_ , déplora Grey

\- _«désolé les filles! la musique l'emporte sur les pleurs d'enfants!»,_ dit Cristina satisfaite de son nouveau plan. Sur ce, elle sortit à son tour de la salle ravie. Meredith l'était beaucoup moins.

oOo

* * *

oOo

April, Owen et Meredith opéraient un garçon de 16 ans qui avait eu un accident de voiture. Alors que la salle d'opération était jusqu'à présent assez silencieuse, Hunt lança nonchalamment :

\- _«alors docteur Kepner, vous avez passé un bon week-end ?»_

\- _«plutôt oui»,_ répondit la jeune chirurgienne simplement

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il ajouta

\- « _je ne savais pas que vous aimiez aller en boîte»_. Une approche beaucoup moins subtile que la première!

April, concentrée sur l'intervention jusque-là, leva la tête intriguée par ce sujet sorti de nulle part. Et tout d'un coup, elle comprit.

\- _«Bailey vous a parlé!»,_ s'écria la jeune docteur. _«Je vous assure docteur Hunt. Je n'aurais jamais fait ce que j'ai fait vendredi soir, si je n'avais pas eu tout le week-end pour m'en remettre. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait des analyses avant de prendre mon service pour être certaine que je pouvais travailler sans risque. Je suis totalement clean»_ , tenta-t-elle de justifier très rapidement.

\- _«Kepner, on ne doute pas du tout de votre professionnalisme. Le docteur Bailey s'est juste étonnée de votre intérêt soudain pour les boîtes de nuit»_ , expliqua Owen se voulant rassurant.

Tout en continuant l'opération, April ajouta :

\- _«ce n'est pas nouveau. J'y allais de temps en temps avant...»_ elle se coupa alors nette.

\- _«avant ?»,_ s'intéressa Hunt sentant que la conversation touchait un point sensible. Il avait promis à Bailey de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour sa protégée, et il se demandait finalement si sa collègue n'avait pas, en effet, mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

April ajouta finalement plus faiblement :

\- _«avant... avant d'emménager chez Meredith»_.

\- _«pourquoi avoir arrêté ? On ne t'aurait jamais empêché d'y aller. A priori, tu serais devenue la grande copine de Cristina, si tu l'avais fait»_ , dit un peu perfidement le docteur Grey.

April soupira et dit légèrement gênée.

\- _«J'y allais avec Charles, sans lui c'était plus pareil_ ».

Hunt et Grey comprirent que son _"Avant"_ ne concernait pas vraiment son emménagement dans la _"frat house"_ mais plutôt la fusillade. Les trois médecins restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- _«vous y alliez que tous les deux ?»_ , demanda Meredith maintenant curieuse.

\- _«on retrouvait des connaissances ou des amis sur place selon les soirées comme Bennett par exemple. Mais y aller avec d'autres personnes de Mercy West? C'était rare. C'était notre truc à nous»_.

\- _«qu'est ce qui t'a décidé vendredi ?»,_ poursuivit Meredith. April prit une respiration et expliqua :

\- _«la soirée était pour récolter des fonds pour la recherche sur la mucoviscidose. Le cousin de Charles en est décédé, c'est ce qui avait d'ailleurs motivé Charles à être médecin. Je me suis dit que c'était un signe_ _»_

\- _«ça n'a pas dû être facile d'y aller»_ , questionna Hunt qui voulait savoir où en était la jeune femme dans son deuil et la gestion de son traumatisme.

\- _«J'avais oublié que les cocktails du Trinity étaient si traîtres mais sinon c'était bien. Charles avait raison»_ , ria-t-elle doucement. Ses deux collègues la regardaient sans vraiment comprendre. April se rendit compte qu'elle avait envie de leur parler de son ami décédé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Alors, elle expliqua tout en continuant d'opérer l'adolescent blessé

\- _«Un soir, on était sur le toit de l'hôpital - c'était le coin où on se retrouvait avec Reed et Jackson. Nous étions que tous les deux. C'était vers la fin de notre première année. Je me prenais la tête depuis un moment à propos d'un examen, d'un titulaire ou d'un patient, ou peut-être même les 3 en même temps. Je ne sais plus... En tout cas, tout d'un coup, il m'a coupé. Il a dit que c'était humainement impossible d'avoir autant de truc dans la tête et il m'a pris par le bras et dit "viens, je vais faire en sorte de mettre ton cerveau en veille". J'ai commencé à m'offusquer car j'ai cru qu'il parlait de sexe»_ , rigola-t-elle

\- _«là, j'avoue c'était tendancieux»_ , reconnaissait Meredith en rigolant.

\- « _ouais ça l'a fait beaucoup rire. Puis, il m'a dit de lui faire confiance et de le suivre. Il a assuré qu'il connaissait le lieu parfait pour qu'on oublie nos problèmes. On s'est retrouvé au club Contour qui n'était pas très loin de Mercy West. On en est sorti au petit matin beaucoup plus détendus. Il a alors plaisanté et dit : "j'avais raison. Il faut au moins du 150 battements par minute pour contrecarrer les rouages de ton cerveau"»_ , pouffa finalement April puis elle poursuivit _«A partir de là, dès que l'un de nous deux avait besoin de décompresser à cause du boulot ou d'un truc perso, on allait en boîte. Lui, draguait les filles et moi je dansais. Il gardait un œil sur moi pour m'éviter les ennuis et moi je confirmais à sa potentielle conquête du soir qu'il était bien médecin. Le pauvre, elles ne le croyaient jamais!»_ , ria-t-elle encore et ajouta pour finir _«En tout cas, c'est toujours aussi déstressant de danser. Je n'aurais pas dû arrêter, ça m'aurait sûrement évité bien des problèmes, ces dernières années»_.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Jackson observait l'intervention depuis la galerie. Il était placé de manière à ce que les trois chirurgiens ne le voient pas. Il écoutait la conversation. Stéphanie arriva et lança :

\- _«Tu es là! J'ai les résultats des analyses de madame Stinger»_.

\- _«Merci»_ , répondit-il en prenant le dossier mais ne le regarda pas.

Stéphanie se rendit compte que la lumière de la galerie était éteinte et l'interphone en marche. La conversation des trois médecins remplissait la pièce.

\- _«tu les espionnes?»_ , s'étonna-t-elle.

\- _«non. J'ai la mairie sur le dos car c'est le fils du maire. Je voulais juste voir comment ça se passait»_ , expliqua Jackson sans détourner le regard de la salle d'opération.

\- _«ils ont l'air de gérer»_ , jugea Stéphanie. Mais, elle remarqua que le jeune homme était concentré sur la conversation de leurs collègues. Elle prêta alors l'oreille. Elle demanda ainsi :

\- _«c'est qui Charles ? Son ex ? Ils sont tous super mal à l'aise»_

\- _«notre meilleur ami, il est mort lors de la fusillade»_ , répondit son petit-ami d'une voie monocorde.

\- _«tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'un de tes amis avait été tué ce jour-là!»_ , s'exclama l'interne.

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma un peu plus encore.

\- _«beaucoup de gens sont morts ce jour-là»_ , dit-il sèchement.

Elle avait envie de comprendre pourquoi il n'en avait jamais parlé. Elle le regardait être si concentré sur les mots prononcés par le docteur Kepner. Elle voyait bien qu'ils l'affectaient. Elle réfléchissait à comment l'aider à s'ouvrir un peu quand il dit presque pour lui-même.

\- _«j'avais oublié qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'aller en boite ensemble. Parfois, ils disparaissaient plus de 10 heures. Ça rendait Reed hystérique»_.

\- _«Reed?»_ , reprit la jeune femme curieuse et un peu perdu par cette étrange conversation.

\- _«elle était dans notre groupe et la colloc d'April»_ , répondit Jackson.

\- _«et elle est... »_

Stéphanie se coupa en voyant la peine dans le regard de son petit ami. Elle comprit immédiatement que c'était une autre des 11 victimes. Il avait donc perdu deux amis proches ce jour-là. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il n'en avait jamais parlé. Cela faisait quand même 9 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- _«à chaque fois qu'ils partaient en boite sans prévenir, Reed rentrait en mode panique ou furax selon son humeur. Elle débarquait chez moi au milieu de la nuit pour me demander si je savais où ils étaient. Je n'ai jamais su si elle était inquiète pour eux ou si elle n'aimait pas qu'ils soient que tous les deux. Elle leur passait un de ces savons, le lendemain. Après deux ou trois engueulades, ils se sont mis à envoyer des textos pour la prévenir et lui donner rdv à l'appart' pour le petit dej'. April nous faisait des pancakes et on mangeait tous les 4 peu importe nos horaires de boulot. Et, les fois où on était que 3 car Charles avait rencontré quelqu'un, Reed était d'une humeur massacrante»_.

\- _«et qui faisait le petit dej' si c'était le docteur Kepner qui avait fait une touche ?»,_ interrogea Stéphanie. Heureuse de voir qu'il lui dévoilait un morceau de son passé.

\- _«April n'est pas le genre de fille à partir avec le premier venu»_ , dit-il assez sèchement.

\- _«arrête, on a tous eu au moins un coup d'un soir dont on n'est pas fier»_ , plaisanta la jeune femme.

Elle vit alors le regard de Jackson s'assombrir et le chirurgien plasticien se referma aussitôt. Il ignora la plaisanterie et reprit le dossier apporté quelques minutes plutôt.

\- _«Que disent ces analyses?»,_ dit-il avec un ton autoritaire. Il quitta alors la pièce sans un regard pour elle ou l'opération.

Stéphanie se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit pour obtenir une telle réaction. Mais, elle se remit en mode professionnel en quelques secondes. Elle était avant tout là pour travailler et apprendre.

Néanmoins, une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter que Jackson se soit fermé si rapidement. Il était tellement sur ses gardes qu'elle avait parfois l'impression qu'elle ne connaît pas encore le vrai Jackson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Cristina ne regrettait pas de s'être auto-invitée à cette soirée. April et elle avaient retrouvé Bennett et ses amis au meilleur restaurant japonais de la ville. Le dj avait eu une table pour 12 immédiatement alors qu'il y avait normalement trois mois d'attente. Sushi, maki, sashimi, california roll... tout était fait directement devant eux par un chef personnel installé à leur table. Le cuisinier faisait preuve d'une dextérité incroyable avec ses couteaux. Et entre deux sushis, il faisait aussi voltiger les grillades et les woks sur une plaque chauffante. C'était délicieux. Tout comme le champagne, d'ailleurs. Il n'y a pas à dire être dans le showbiz avait plus d'avantages que la médecine ! Bizarrement, April-Vierge Marie qui était assise en face d'elle et à coté de son nouveau "cookie", était plutôt à l'aise. Si elle avait bien suivi les explications du début de soirée, un quart des convives connaissaient Kepner... bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu depuis un bon moment.

En somme, Cristina passait une très bonne soirée : elle avait à sa gauche un ténébreux sculpteur et à sa droite un magnifique danseur. Ils ne savaient peut-être pas faire une trachéotomie d'urgence avec un stylo mais ils avaient un goût pour le sarcasme qui rendait leur conversation supportable. Pedro un chorégraphe faisait le tour de la table avec une nouvelle bouteille de champagne.

\- «q _ui a besoin de refaire le plein ? April ?»_ , dit-il en tendant la bouteille vers sa coupe.

\- _«non, non. Ce soir, je suis raisonnable»_ , répondit fermement la jeune femme.

\- « _allez, laisse toi vivre un peu April»,_ répliqua Pedro en avançant la bouteille.

\- _«c'est ce que tu as dit vendredi, et ça m'a valu un mal de tête horrible pendant deux jours»,_ expliqua-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son verre pour l'empêcher de verser la boisson.

\- _«Tu n'es pas drôle !»_ , s'exclama le jeune portoricain.

\- _«Apes n'est pas connue pour être une rigolote... Mais moi oui, ressers moi »,_ s'immisça Cristina en lui tendant sa flûte.

\- _«j'aime beaucoup ton amie April. J'aime les femmes qui apprécient les bonnes choses»_ , dit-il tout sourire en la servant.

\- _«elle devrait surtout faire gaffe si elle ne veut pas être interdite de salle d'op' demain»_ , réprimanda la rousse.

\- _«respire Apes ! Je suis de repos demain»_ , dit l'Asiatique en sirotant son verre.

\- _«tant mieux car si Bailey te voit saoule, elle va me faire vivre un enfer. Elle a déjà rameuté Jackson et le docteur Hunt. Elle serait capable d'appeler mes parents la prochaine fois»_ , se plaignit April.

\- _«mais c'est déjà trop tard Kepner ! Tu es finie avec cette deuxième soirée en moins de trois jours... Tu te rappelles : Bailey sait tout»_ , rigola Cristina alors que le visage d'April se décomposait d'effroi.

\- _«Bailey, c'est votre chef ? C'est elle que j'ai eu à téléphone vendredi soir, elle est flippante»,_ intervint Bennett.

\- _«Bailey est au dessus des chefs. Même eux, elle arrive à les terrasser d'un seul regard ! Mais, tu as raison Bennett. Elle est carrément flippante quand elle le veut»_ , ricana Cristina. Les nombreux verres bus commençaient à faire effet.

\- « _T'inquiète pas April, je peux lui écrire un mot pour lui assurer que tu as été d'une exemplarité totale ce soir»_ , répliqua le dj avec son plus charmant sourire. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « _Tu peux lui faire confiance. Au lycée, c'était le meilleur pour créer des mots d'excuse bidon_ s», coupa une des convives. Toute la table se mît à rire. Ne pouvant retenir sa nature profonde, April se mît à rougir.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Bennett allait lancer une repartie bien sentie à son amie d'enfance lorsque des cris retentirent. A deux pas d'eux, une bagarre avait éclaté. Un des "combattants" prit le couteau du cuisinier personnel de sa table et le planta immédiatement dans la main de son adversaire. La main était ainsi "empalée" sur la plaque chauffante. La victime poussait des hurlements. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient interposées entre les deux hommes. L'assaillant était maintenant maîtrisé. L'homme embroché à la table hurlait toujours de douleur. Un de ses amis s'approcha du couteau. April se leva d'un bond :

\- _«n'y touchez pas»_ , cria-t-elle. Mais trop tard, la lame avait été retirée. Le sang se mit à gicler partout. Le blessé tourna de l'œil aussitôt.

\- _«les crétins»_ , maugréa April. Arrivée au niveau de l'homme inconscient, elle fit rapidement un garrot et ordonna à une serveuse encore sous le choc d'appeler les secours.

Les convives de la table étaient également interloqués par les événements. Cristina, elle, buvait sa coupe sans sourciller devant cette scène. Elle avait vu bien pire à l'hôpital! Elle observait les deux jeunes mannequins qui étaient arrivées avec Bennett. Elles étaient blanches comme des linges. Quelles petites natures ces nanas ! Pensa-t-elle en engloutissant un nouveau sushi.

Son voisin sculpteur qui avait repris ses esprits plus rapidement que les autres, lui demanda alors :

\- « _tu devrais peut-être y aller aussi, tu es médecin également»_.

\- « _des plaies béantes, du sang qui gicle et des hurlements. C'est la came d'Apes pas la mienne. Elle est chirurgien traumato, pas moi. Si j'y allais maintenant, ça serait comme lui piquer ses cadeaux de Noël»_ , expliqua Yang. Elle continua après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de champagne _«Elle s'éclate là»_. Ensuite, elle ajouta avec un sourire en coin pour l'homme en face d'elle _«Tu vas voir Bennett, elle va revenir plus euphorique qu'avec n'importe quelle drogue ou alcool»_. Le dj lui répondît par un grand sourire.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il avait des plans pour la rousse, ce soir. Les deux mannequins qui avaient enfin repris un peu de couleurs faisaient, elles, la moue.

\- _«et toi, c'est quoi qui t'excite alors? »,_ lui demanda son autre voisin, le danseur.

\- _«si le couteau avait été planté dans le cœur, ça aurait commencé à éveiller mon intérêt»_ , dit Cristina.

\- « _c'est carrément cool ça» répliqua-t-il. «Tu dois avoir des mains géniales avec ce boulot»_ , flirta-t-il.

\- _«c'est sûr. Elles sont assurées pour un million de dollars»_ , répondit nonchalamment Yang.

\- _«elles doivent savoir faire des trucs incroyable à ce prix là»_ , susurra le danseur qui misait beaucoup plus sur son charme que sur sa conversation pour séduire les femmes.

\- « _carrément»,_ acquiesça Cristina. Son regard fut attiré par l'arrivée des secours. Moins de 4 min pas mal comme temps de réponse. Elle remarqua alors qui venait d'entrer.

\- _«ça craint ça!»_ , laissa t-elle passer entre ses dents.

\- « _qu'est ce qu'il se passe?»,_ demanda le sculpteur curieux.

\- _«désolé Bennett, je crois que le niveau d'excitation d'April va chuter rapidement. C'est l'ancien fiancé qui vient de faire son entrée»_ , expliqua-t-elle. Le musicien regarda alors dans la direction de son amie médecin et jaugea l'ambulancier qui arrivait au niveau du blessé.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Matthew, suivi par sa collègue Nicole, posa son sac de secours près de la victime et remarqua alors que la personne s'occupant de l'homme n'était nulle autre que son ex-fiancée.

\- « _April qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?»,interrogea l'ambulancier._

\- _« Je dînais ici quand la bagarre a éclaté. Je n'ai pas réussi à intervenir à temps pour les empêcher d'enlever le couteau. J'ai fait un garrot pour limiter le saignement. Le nerf médian est sectionné et l'artère cubito-palmaire est pas mal amochée. Il est également brûlé au moins au deuxième degrés sur la paume mais, je n'ai rien pu faire»,_ expliqua t-elle.

Ils travaillèrent tous les trois synchro. Après quelques instants, Nicole s'exclama : _«Cette brûlure est vraiment moche ! Je vais chercher d'autres gazes et je ramènerai la civière en même temps»_.

Les anciens amoureux restèrent tous les deux.

\- _«Sa tension n'est pas vaillante. Tu peux lui faire une injection d'adrénaline»_ , ordonna April actuellement en mode médecin.

Matthew regardait la table où le docteur Yang était installée. Il avait tout de suite compris qui était le "nouvel ami" d'April. Tout en discutant avec plusieurs jeunes femmes, un grand blond jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil insistants vers lui et son ex. Il ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

\- _«qu'est ce que tu fabriques exactement April?»_

\- « _Je tente de réduire le saignement en faisant un clamp provisoire»_ , expliqua April étonnée.

\- _«non, je veux dire avec ce type. Je pensais qu'une fois débarrassée de moi, tu courrais dans les bras d'Avery»,_ reprit-il.

\- « _Matthew, tu n'as jamais voulu me croire mais j'avais réellement fait un choix. Ce n'est parce que ça n'a pas marché entre nous que Jackson revient dans l'équation. Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour lui!»_ , s'énerva la médecin. Elle remarqua que Cristina regardait vers eux légèrement inquiète.

Enfin, seuls les gens connaissant la chirurgienne asiatique pouvait voir qu'elle l'était. April lui fit un très imperceptible signe de tête lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle lâcha ensuite pour clore cette discussion désagréable avec son ex-fiancé :

\- _«Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça!»_

Au même moment, Nicole arriva avec les éléments manquants. Ce qui mit définitivement fin à la conversation des deux ex.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Les ambulanciers et la chirurgienne mirent la victime sur la civière et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du restaurant. Une fois dehors, April continua à les suivre. Matthew intervint et dit sèchement :

\- _«On prend la suite docteur Kepner. Vous pouvez retourner voir vos amis»_.

April comprit qu'il la congédiait et qu'il ne la laisserait pas suivre le patient.

\- _«euh ok. Si vous allez au Grey Sloan. Demandez que le docteur Torres soit bipée. D'après ce que j'ai vu, je crois que les métacarpes sont touchés»_ , ajouta-t-elle en les suivant tout de même jusqu'à l'ambulance.

Le blessé avait été placé à l'intérieur du véhicule et Matthew ferma la porte. Il vit qu'April était embêtée de ne pas suivre la victime. Elle se préoccupait vraiment de tous ses patients, même ceux qu'elle voyait seulement quelques minutes. C'est une des choses qu'il aime, aimait, chez elle. Il ajouta alors plus doux.

\- _«T'inquiète pas, on se charge de lui»_

Elle acquiesça puis commença à s'éloigner. L'ambulancier cria alors

\- « _April ! Je voulais te dire...j'ai accepté l'offre de mon cousin. Je pars le rejoindre dans le Wyoming dans 15 jours»_

La jeune femme qui s'était retournée en attendant son prénom, dit en souriant sincèrement

\- _«oh c'est chouette!»_

Toutefois, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait un léger pincement au cœur en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- « _Matthew tu te magnes !»_ , hurla sa collègue.

\- _«il faut que j'y aille. Fait attention à toi, je n'aime pas ce gars »,_ ajouta le trentenaire.

\- _«promis»_ , dit-elle puis rentra dans le restaurant.

En approchant de sa table, elle remarqua que Bennett était en train de flirter avec une des mannequins. Ce n'était vraiment pas un gentil Ben... Mais, après tout elle ne l'était pas non plus : un homme s'apprêtait à déménager à 1400 km de sa famille et de ses amis en partie pour l'oublier. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa table, Pedro se mît à hurler :

\- _«notre héroïne de la soirée est de retour!»_

Ils se mirent tous à siffler et à applaudir. Bientôt tout le restaurant suivit. C'était horriblement gênant, elle n'avait rien fait de spécial, juste son boulot. Cristina bondit de sa chaise et vint lui souffler dans l'oreille.

\- _«Ne te la joue pas modeste, le patron vient de faire apporter du Dom Perignon en remerciement. Alors tu souris et tu profites du moment. Vois ça comme une récompense pour nos 10 ans d'études et des centaines de vie sauvées!»_

Yang avait raison... Elle venait de sauver une vie au milieu d'un resto de sushi juste entre le plat et le dessert, elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser. Elle fit un grand sourire, prit la coupe de champagne que lui tendait Pedro et la but cul sec. Tous les garçons de la table rugirent d'approbations quand son verre vide toucha la table. Elle rigola, s'installa sur les genoux de Bennett et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- _«Maintenant que j'ai fait mon boulot, tu es prêt à faire le tien ? J'ai assez d'adrénaline dans le corps pour danser toute la nuit»,_ dit-elle en rigolant à son béguin du moment.

\- « _allons-y, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire attendre les dames»_ , répliqua énergiquement le dj. Il se leva tout sourire, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors en riant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le rythme, les basses, la pénombre et la musique avaient toujours le même effet sur April : un savant mélange calmant et euphorisant. Ici, son corps ne répondait plus qu'au tempo des titres et mettait en veille sa conscience. La jeune docteur profitait finalement de l'anonymat de la foule pour se laisser aller à ses désirs. Beaucoup plus confiante et moins naïve qu'il y a quatre ans, elle s'était jetée sur son dj dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu à la fin de son premier set. Ils étaient maintenant assis sur un des canapés du carré VIP, ou du moins Bennett y était assis et April le chevauchait. Tandis que leurs lèvres bataillaient furieusement pour avoir le dessus, les hanches de la jeune femme ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se mouvoir à la recherche du plus de frictions possibles.

L'artiste poussa un soupir alors que la bouche du médecin descendait le long de son cou.

\- _«il faut que tu arrêtes ça, April. Je suis à deux doigts de te conduire dans les toilettes les plus proches et de t'arracher tes fringues»_.

\- _«et ?»_ , demanda la jeune femme

\- _«et... je sais que les gens pensent que je suis un connard avec les nanas, mais j'ai pas l'habitude de leur faire faire des trucs avec lesquels elles ne sont pas confortables. Et un coup rapide dans un lieu public, ce n'est sûrement pas ton truc»_ , articula-t-il en faisant appel au peu de self-control qui lui restait.

Tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, Kepner susurra :

\- « _c'est là que tu te trompes. J'ai déjà testé... Dans les wc des hommes, même... Et j'en garde plutôt un bon souvenir»_.

\- « _oh mon dieu !»_ , jura le trentenaire.

April le sentit se durcir sous elle à ses mots. Elle n'était pas une grande fan du sexe pré-marital, mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle aimait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur ses partenaires dans ces moments là.

Elle lui glissa à nouveau à l'oreille :

\- _«tu veux savoir où je ne l'ai jamais fait?»_

Après avoir dégluti avec difficulté, il acquiesça. Elle s'éloigna de son visage quelques instants et dit d'une voix sensuelle :

\- _«dans mon propre lit!»_

\- _«tu plaisantes»_ , ricana-t-il.

La rousse fit simplement non de la tête.

\- « _mais avec quel genre de type tu sors ?_ » demanda-t-il perplexe.

Le docteur soupira : _«des Bens beaucoup trop gentils pour moi à priori»_ , dit-elle mystérieusement.

\- _«à mon avis, ce sont surtout des crétins. Si tu veux, après mon dernier set, je donnerai de ma personne pour réaliser ton fantasme»_ , dit-il tout en explorant à son tour la gorge d'April. Elle approuva par un simple son. Perdue dans ses sensations, la jeune femme reçut une douche froide quand elle entendit son ami lui dire :

\- « _euh ta copine, elle pense quoi des parties à trois?»_

\- « _quoi ?»_ , réagit-elle, en s'éloignant immédiatement de lui... bien que toujours à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Bennett rigola et dit :

\- _«ok, je retiens que tu n'es pas du tout fan des plans multiples»_. Il ajouta alors rapidement. « _Ce n'était pas une proposition. C'est juste que Cristina s'amuse avec beaucoup de garçons en même temps et elle m'avait pas l'air d'une adepte»_ , expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt la piste de danse.

La jeune médecin se retourna et s'aperçut que sa collègue très saoule - visiblement - était dans une position très compromettante. Le sculpteur l'embrassait sauvagement tandis que le danseur placé derrière Yang s'appliquait à déboutonner son chemisier tout en se frottant à elle. Un troisième homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas était en train de guider sa main vers son entrejambe.

\- _«elle ne l'est pas normalement. C'est juste dû au mélange divorce et alcool. Je vais la chercher avant qu'elle ne fasse n'importe quoi»_ , dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa cible.

Bennett soupira... Encore une soirée où il ne conclura pas avec son fantasme "girl next door". Il se leva tout de même au cas où son amie aurait besoin d'un coup de main pour calmer les ardeurs naissantes sur la piste.

oOo

* * *

oOo

April avait rejoint Yang bien décidée à éviter à son amie de faire une bêtise.

\- _«allez ! Dis au revoir aux messieurs, Cristina. Il est temps d'y aller»_ , cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de la musique tout en saisissant le bras de son amie et en l'emmenant vers la sortie.

\- _«fous-moi la paix, Vierge Marie. On n'est pas tous des bigots amoureux de Jésus»_ , lança Yang tout en s'arrêtant net et en stoppant ainsi la marche des deux jeunes femmes.

\- « _je sais»_ , dit April en croisant les bras. Voyant que son amie était décidée à se montrer difficile, la chirurgienne traumato ajouta : « _ok, je te laisse, si tu me cites trois moyens de contraception... »._

Devant le regard vide de sa collègue, elle conclut :

\- « _tu vois! Ça prouve que j'ai raison. Dis toi que c'est mon ancien super pouvoir de vierge qui refait surface et t'évite une grosse bêtise»_.

Bennett les avait rejointes. Il aida April à conduire et surtout soutenir la clubbeuse jusqu'à la sortie.

\- _«hey, Marco ! Tu peux héler un taxi, s'il te plaît»_ , demanda-t-il au videur.

Par chance, une voiture était toute proche donc ils purent rapidement installer la jeune femme ivre sur une banquette arrière. Il ferma la porte du taxi et regarda son amie.

\- _«tu vas avec elle»,_ annonça simplement le grand blond.

\- _«désolée»_ , grimaça la chirurgienne.

\- « _entre ton boulot, ton biper, tes internes et tes collègues... ta vie dans cet hôpital est vraiment intense»_ , énonça-t-il

\- _«plutôt oui_ _»_ reconnut-elle _. «_ _Désolé... Encore une fois»_ , poursuivit-elle.

\- _«ne le soit pas, je comprends. La médecine, c'est ta came comme la musique pour moi. Ça serait hypocrite de ma part de vouloir être ta priorité alors que je ne suis pas capable de rendre la pareille. Par contre, si tu arrives à t'en extraire quelques heures ou que tu te sens seule dans ton lit appelle moi. Ok ?_ », dit le dj.

\- « _ok»_ , répondit-elle simplement.

\- _«allez va prendre soin de Cristina, docteur Quinn. Moi, je retourne à mes platines»_ , conclut-il.

April grimpa dans le taxi en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Dans ce quartier branché de la ville, la circulation était plutôt intense malgré l'heure avancée surtout en cette soirée d'inauguration. Le véhicule mît plusieurs minutes à s'extraire de son stationnement et à s'éloigner de la discothèque. Après avoir vu que Cristina s'était endormie, elle regarda une dernière fois vers Bennett. Il était en train d'allumer la cigarette d'une blonde filiforme avec un sourire séducteur. Il ne perdait pas de temps ! Mais, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Oui, ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on présente à ses parents et qu'on épouse. Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde lui disait, il ne la fera pas souffrir car il était extrêmement clair avec elle. Il veut juste s'amuser... Et elle avait envie d'être aussi simple, ou au moins essayer.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

 **Note :** Ce chapitre est assez court mais je suis déjà en train de mettre en forme le suivant donc normalement, il devrait être en ligne au plus tard dimanche soir.

La bonne nouvelle – enfin du moins de mon point de vue – c'est que travailler sur l'histoire m'a redonné l'inspiration et je viens de finir le chapitre 17. Si je m'en tiens à mon plan original, il m'en reste au moins autant à écrire. Mais, l'écriture est beaucoup moins fluide qu'avant donc j'envisage de simplifier l'intrigue pour ne pas me décourager une nouvelle fois en cours de route et éviter ainsi d'arrêter d'écrire avant la fin. Mon dilemme : c'est que j'aime beaucoup l'arc qui serait le plus simple (et logique) à supprimer. Alors j'hésite... Je vais sûrement profiter de mes vacances qui commencent, pour y réfléchir. A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Je m'excuse platement... ce chapitre arrive avec 3 semaines de retard selon le planning donné. Je me suis laissée prendre par mes vacances. J'ai complètement déconnecté et je n'ai pas allumé un ordi depuis début août. Par contre - grâce aux iPhone et iPad - j'ai quand même réussi à écrire un peu et à faire avancer l'histoire. Je n'ai toujours pas décidé où simplifier mon plan pour ne pas me retrouver avec une fanfiction de plus de 50 chapitres inachevée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira c'est l'un de mes (non-japril) préférés. Par contre, je suis désolée pour les fans de Jackson. Il faudra encore attendre une "update" pour le retrouver.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 9**

April rentra avec Cristina dans la pièce qu'elle avait occupé avec Bailey quelques jours plutôt.

\- _«je passe beaucoup trop de temps dans cette salle»_ , soupira-t-elle. Elle conduisit son amie jusqu'au lit et dit cette fois à voix haute : _«Allez Cristina installe toi, là»._

\- _«Franchement, April. On n'avait pas besoin de venir à l'hôpital. Il fallait juste me ramener chez moi et me mettre au lit. Y'a pas besoin d'être médecin pour diagnostiquer une gueule de bois»_ bredouilla difficilement Yang, l'alcool faisant toujours son effet.

\- _«écoute, Cristina. Je le nierais si tu le répètes. Mais, Jackson a raison sur un point concernant Bennett : certains de ses "amis" ne sont pas fiables. Alors, on va faire des analyses pour s'assurer qu'on t'a rien refilé de dangereux et après on rentre»_ , expliqua-t-elle tout en lui faisant une prise de sang. Quand elle eut fini, elle poursuivit :

\- _«je vais apporter ça au labo. Toi, tu restes tranquille et tu ne bouges pas. Je ne veux pas que tu nous attires les foudres de Bailey»_.

\- _«il est 2 heures du mat. Flippe pas Apes. Elle dort tranquille chez elle»_ , assura Yang.

\- « _je suis sûre qu'elle a un radar qui bipe dès qu'on fait une connerie. Donc elle pourrait bien rappliquer à n'importe quel moment pour nous passer un savon»_ , répliqua April avant de quitter la pièce. Cristina acquiesça puis s'allongea et ferma les yeux une seconde.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Cette seconde dut se transformer en une dizaine de minutes car la cardiologue se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ce court sommeil lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait les idées plus claires. April qui était entrée à nouveau dans la pièce, lança :

\- « _On aura les résultats dans environ 30 min. Je t'ai pris un sandwich et des fruits, ça aidera à éponger l'alcool. J'ai le nécessaire pour faire une intraveineuse, si tu veux»._

Cristina se rassît pour grignoter les vivres rapportés par sa collègue et tendit en même temps son bras. Kepner entama la procédure qu'elle pouvait faire les yeux fermée

\- « _et voilà»_ , dit-elle une fois terminée

\- « _tu es douée, dis donc ! j'ai rien senti !», s'_ étonnant Yang

\- « _je suis peut-être nulle dans ma vie sentimentale mais je suis au moins un super médecin»_ , ironisa April. La jeune docteur s'assit à côté de son amie sur le lit et prit une des grappes de raisin qu'elle avait rapportées.

\- « _ton ambulancier t'a fait une scène?_ » demanda l'asiatique beaucoup moins saoule qu'auparavant.

\- _«non pas vraiment. C'était juste une variante de notre dispute récurrente»,_ soupira April.

Cristina la regarda perplexe.

\- « _Jackson»_ , précisa la titulaire en chirurgienne traumatologique. « _Il pense que c'est pour lui que je l'ai quitté»_ poursuivit-elle.

\- _«il n'est pas le seul. Tu nous as fait perdre un beau paquet de fric à moi et à Alex. Il avait parié qu'il te faudrait 36 heures pour lui sauter dessus, moi j'avais dit 4 jours. Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que l'infirmier Ted et Callie dans la course maintenant»_.

\- _«Mais pourquoi personne ne croit que j'étais sérieuse à propos de Matthew ! Ok, une partie de moi aimera toujours Jackson, je le reconnais. Ce n'était pas, non plus, la folle passion qui t'empêche de manger et boire quand l'autre est absent. Mais on était très similaire. Je pense sincèrement qu'on aurait pu être heureux avec Matthew. On pouvait construire quelques chose de bien et de solide»,_ s'exaspéra la rousse.

\- _«si tu en es si sûre pourquoi l'avoir quitté?»,_ rétorqua la cardiologue

\- _«le Wyoming a tout foutu en l'air»_ , dit simplement Kepner. Elle expliqua ensuite. _«Son cousin est Rangers dans un parc naturel là-bas et il lui a proposé un poste dans l'équipe de secours. Il voulait qu'on y aille. Pour lui, c'est l'endroit idéal pour fonder une famille et voir ses enfants grandir. Moi j'étais pas emballée»_.

\- « _le Wyoming? Ce n'est pas l'état le moins peuplé du pays?»_ questionna Cristina

\- _«Si! J'ai regardé : il y a 2,2 habitants au km²»,_ répliqua April

\- _«quel genre de trauma tu trouves dans un endroit pareil?»,_ railla la jeune femme

April tendit les mains vers sa collègue pour signifier son accord et proclama :

\- _«exactement! Je n'ai pas quitté Moline 691 habitants et fait plus de 10 ans d'étude pour finir dans un coin encore plus paumé que l'Ohio! Mais il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il disait que si je ne voulais pas quitter Seattle, c'était à cause de Jackson. Mais ce n'était pas ça du tout! Je suis prête à aller n'importe où, du moment qu'il y a un service trauma intéressant : New York, Miami, Austin, San Diego ou même Columbia. Mais pas à Jackson, Wyoming!»,_

Cristina éclata de rire après cette tirade :

\- _«le nom du bled, c'est Jackson?»_ , pouffa Cristina

\- _«ouais, c'est dingue. Matthew me reprochait de pas avoir oublié mon ex - si on peut qualifier Jackson ainsi - et il voulait m'envoyer dans une ville qui porte son nom. Le pire c'est qu'il n'a jamais vu l'ironie de la chose, lui»_ pouffa la rousse avant de redevenir silencieuse.

\- _«donc vous vous êtes séparés parce qu'il voulait se la jouer petite maison dans la prairie et pas toi. Tu aurais dû en parler plus tôt. J'aurai misé sur une autre date!»,_ s'exclama Cristina.

April se mordilla les lèvres.

\- _«c'est pas la seule raison, hein?»_ s'exclama la cardiologue en remarquant sa mimique.

\- « _il avait consenti qu'on attende au moins la fin de mon programme pour parler déménagement et enfants»,_ expliqua calmement la chirurgienne traumato.

\- _«bah alors où était le problème?»_ s'étonna sa collègue

\- _«il a voulu qu'on couche ensemble»_ répondit Kepner

\- _«Ok April, tu es assez novice dans les histoires de couple. Mais la meilleure partie dans les disputes, c'est les réconciliations sur l'oreiller», se moqua Yang._

La jeune médecin expliqua réticente :

\- _«Matthew se réserve pour le mariage»_

\- _«tu plaisantes! Il est vierge!»_. Rigola Yang. _«Vous avez été ensemble quasi un an et vous vous êtes jamais touchés!»_ s'exclama t-elle.

\- _«Si! On a fait des trucs. C'est juste qu'on est jamais allé jusqu'au bout. Notre nuit de noce aurait été vraiment spéciale comme ça. Du moins, c'était le plan. Le soir du gala, j'ai été chez lui. Je voulais le remercier d'être si parfait et de me vouloir moi. Mais, je ne sais plus trop comment ça a dégénéré : j'étais plutôt ivre à cause de tout le champagne bu avec Arizona. Il a commencé à me faire une crise de jalousie car Jackson était aussi à la soirée. Il m'a accusé de ne pas être à 100% avec lui. Je lui ai dit que c'était faux. Il m'a demandé de lui prouver maintenant en couchant avec lui. Mais, il n'était pas vraiment question d'amour, là. Il voulait juste que je lui prouve quelque chose. Et alors, tout ça m'a semblé tellement pathétique. Un mariage ne peut pas marcher à coup d'ultimatum»_. April s'arrêta quelques secondes et soupira : _«Mais peut-être que je suis trop fleur bleue. J'aurais peut-être dû accepter. ça l'aurait peut-être assez rassuré pour qu'on soit bien. Et franchement, vu le corps qu'il a, c'était du pur gâchis de refuser»_ , reprit-elle songeuse.

\- _«Je ne crois pas. C'est vrai, tu dois faire des concessions dans un mariage. Mais, ça ne doit jamais aller plus loin que fêter Noël bien que tu détestes les fêtes ou cuisiner un dîner pour ton mari alors que tu as juste envie de manger des céréales dans le paquet. Tu ne dois jamais renoncer à tes convictions profondes pour qui que ce soit. Sinon, ça te détruit de l'intérieur et tu deviens un être que tu détestes»_ , assurera le docteur Yang. Les deux médecins restèrent silencieuses un bon moment. April demanda alors :

\- _«C'est moi ou on vient d'avoir notre conversation sans insulte la plus longue depuis qu'on se connaît?»_.

Cristina la regarda simplement sans répondre. La jeune femme de l'Ohio poursuivit :

\- _« Dis, vu que je viens de te déballer toutes mes histoires. Je peux te poser une question. Pourquoi tu as voulu venir à cette soirée? C'était sympa - même si tu m'as clairement forcé la main – mais je veux dire... généralement les seules soirées que tu supportes de passer avec moi, sont celles qui impliquent des opérations»_.

\- «J _'avais juste envie de m'amuser, ce soir_ », dit simplement Cristina.

\- « _tu ne te serais pas plus amusée chez Joe avec Meredith ou Alex qu'avec des inconnus et une collègue que tu supportes à peine?»_ , s'étonna April

\- « _Alex est en phase lune de miel avec Jo, et c'est carrément flippant de le voir sourire sans qu'on le menace. Et pour Meredith, il faudrait juste qu'elle se rappelle que j'existe entre son mari, les couches, les tea party de princesses et ses longues discussions avec Callie»_ , dit amèrement Cristina.

\- « _Callie est dans une mauvaise passe, c'est normal qu'elle l'aide. Puis apprendre à jongler entre boulot et famille, ce n'est pas facile. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne comptes plus pour elle»,_ argumenta April.

\- _«Bailey et Jackson se baladent dans tout l'hôpital en disant que tu passes du côté obscure et elle n'est même pas venue me mettre en garde. Je lui ai dit que je préférais passer un moment avec toi plutôt qu'avec elle... et elle a même pas tiqué!»,_ répliqua Yang

\- _«waouh ! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on m'utilise pour rendre jaloux quelqu'un d'autre»,_ s'amusa la rousse puis continua _«Si ça peut te consoler, elle a été plutôt sèche avec moi au début de notre intervention commune aujourd'hui»_.

Cristina sourit faiblement. April voulait vraiment la rassurer car Yang avait l'air un peu perdu face à la possibilité que Meredith s'éloigne.

\- « _écoute Cristina, tu seras toujours La Personne de Meredith. Vous avez fait tout votre internat ensemble. Pendant ces 7 ans, vous avez étudié ensemble, vous vous êtes soutenues, vous avez perdu des amis, vous avez même survécu à l'explosion d'une bombe, une fusion, une fusillade et un crash d'avion. Rien ne peut vous séparer Cristina. Tu ne la perdras jamais. ça sera toujours spécial entre vous»_ , assura le docteur Kepner avant d'ajouter _«...à part si vous couchez ensemble»_

\- _«ça risque pas»,_ répondit Cristina

\- _«tant mieux ! crois-moi c'est une très mauvaise idée de coucher avec son meilleur ami. Même si c'est fantastique sur le moment»_ , répliqua du tac o tac la rousse.

\- _«et avec Bennett, c'est comment ?»,_ demanda Yang

April ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux au sol.

\- « _allez April! On vient de partager nos sentiments à cœur ouvert, enfin surtout toi. On peut bien parler sexe, maintenant. Je ne me suis pas envoyée en l'air depuis mon ex mari. Au point où j'en suis, le moindre frisson même par procuration est le bienvenu_ », s'exclama l'asiatique.

April se mordillait les lèvres sans rien dire.

- _«attends... vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble !»,_ réalisa sa consœur. Yang éclata de rire et dit _«Comment tu veux oublier Avery et passer à autre chose, si tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs!»_

\- « _hey! Ne te moques pas. Si tu n'avais pas décidé de te prendre pour le mix de Samantha Jones et Sue Hellen, en ce moment je serais dans mon lit avec mon fantasme de première année d'internat»,_ se défendit le docteur Kepner.

- _«April. Ce type est canon et bizarrement il te supporte. Tu aurais dû sauter dessus tout de suite»_ , estima Cristina.

\- _«c'est ce que j'essaie de faire mais c'est comme si on était maudit. La première fois, j'ai été bipée par la mère de Jackson, la deuxième fois a été écourtée car il avait un avion pour Berlin à prendre. Puis à son retour vendredi, j'étais tellement ivre que je ne pensais plus très clairement et je me suis retrouvée, je ne sais comment, à écouter Bailey me faire la morale au lieu d'être avec lui. Il m'a fallu deux jours pour me remettre de ma gueule de bois, ce qui nous amène à ce soir et tes prouesses. Donc tu te tais»_ , se défendit April.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un long moment. Puis Cristina Yang finalement dit :

\- « _j'ai eu des nouvelles de Teddy»_

\- _«elle va bien?»_

\- _«occupée. Le Medcom veut ouvrir un hôpital spécialisé dans la chirurgie cardiaque et la recherche»_ expliqua la cardiologue.

Kepner s'enthousiasma, alors :

\- _«oui, j'en ai entendu parlé. C'est un gros projet. Ils ont prévu de l'équiper avec toutes les dernières technologies à ce qu'il paraît. Nos urgences avec son Lodox et son système informatique feront pale figure à côté. On m'a dit aussi que leur...»_

Cristina coupa April déjà lancée dans un de ses monologues enthousiastes :

\- « _elle m'a proposé le poste de chef de service»_

\- _«non? C'est vrai? C'est une super opportunité! Tu vas accepter?»_

\- _«j'en sais rien»_ répondit Yang en soupirant

\- _«tu dois y réfléchir. Ce type d'offre ne se présente pas tous les jours»,_ estima April

Yang reconnut alors en ajoutant un simple _«je sais»._

oOo

* * *

oOo

Cinq minutes après cette conversation, la porte s'ouvrit. Meredith entra. L'inquiétude était inscrite sur son visage.

\- « _vous êtes là. Je vous cherchais partout. Quand le labo m'a dit qu'il avait fini les analyses des échantillons d'April, je me suis inquiétée. Vous ne devriez pas être à votre soirée?»_

\- _«y'a eu un changement de programme»_ , dit April

\- « _je vois ça»,_ répondit Grey avec un ton digne d'une mère prête à faire la morale à ses filles adolescentes

\- _«il se trouve que le champagne est aussi traître que la vodka»_ , expliqua Yang

Meredith s'était approchée de Cristina et vérifia le pouls ainsi que l'intraveineuse de son amie.

\- _«tu as vu tes analyses? Tu as dû finir la cave toute seule pour arriver à un taux d'alcoolémie pareil!»,_ s'exclama-t-elle

\- _«je vais bien, je t'assure. Kepner s'est juste fait un coup de flip en me voyant flirter avec un type ou deux»_ se justifia l'asiatique

\- _«ce qui m'a fait peur c'est que tu as dit à tout le monde que tu était une rigolote»_ , riposta April

\- _«ça c'est flippant, en effet»_ , confirma Grey. Elle reprit en scrutant son amie du regard « _Tu es sûre que ça va?»_

\- _«oui je te l'assure. J'ai juste besoin de rentrer chez moi et dormir»,_ répondit la cardiologue

April se leva du lit où elle était assise et lança :

\- _«je peux te la confier, Meredith?»_

\- _«oui, bien sûr. J'ai fini ma garde. Je dépose ces dossiers aux infirmières et je la ramène à la maison»,_ répondit la chirurgienne

\- _«donne les moi. Je vais les déposer. Je commence à 8 heures. Donc si je veux me reposer un peu, j'ai intérêt à dormir ici»_ , indiqua Kepner

\- « _tu devrais plutôt rejoindre Bennett»,_ lui dit Cristina

\- « _trop tard. Dans les grands-huit, Bennett est comme Space Mountain. Si tu sors de la file juste quelques secondes, des tas de nanas se précipitent pour prendre ta place. Et toi, tu te retrouves à devoir refaire la queue. Alors, je passe mon tour, ce soir»,_ expliqua la rousse.

\- _«bah, va te trouver un manège moins occupé, alors»,_ répondit pragmatique Cristina

\- _«trop crevée. Je verrai ça plus tard »,_ rigola April tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant de sortir de la salle, elle lança _«Bonne soirée les filles»_. Puis, elle partit à la recherche d'une chambre de garde libre tout en réfléchissant à cette étrange soirée.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

Cristina et April sont mes deux personnages préférés de Grey's Anatomy. J'avais donc envie de les faire bavarder ensemble. Et, si on y réfléchit... dans la saison 10A, elles avaient pas mal de point commun. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment en phase avec leurs meilleurs amis et toutes les deux étaient prises dans des relations/choix qui ne les rendaient pas fondamentalement heureuses. En plus, elles ont toutes les deux du mal à faire un trait sur leur ex (enfin, ça c'est un point commun de tous les personnages de Grey's Anatomy, à mon avis ;-)).


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Dès que sa garde lui laissait une seconde, April ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question. Pourquoi avait-elle dit à Cristina que coucher avec son meilleur ami brisait une amitié? Lorsqu'ils passaient tant de temps ensemble dans les lits des salles de garde, Jackson et elle s'étaient promis de rester amis quoiqu'il arrive. Jusqu'à présent, elle croyait sincèrement qu'ils y étaient parvenus. Mais plus d'un an après, si elle honnête avec elle-même, le bilan ne semblait pas si bon...

Cette idée l'obsédait vraiment : en couchant avec Jackson avait-elle foutu en l'air leur amitié? Seule dans l'ascenseur, ses pensées se bousculaient. Elle y pensait tellement qu'elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que les portes venaient de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Jackson. Ce n'était pas une hallucination créée à force de réfléchir à leur relation, c'était bien son ami en chair et en os qui était là. Le voir dans cette pièce exiguë ne calma pas les rouages de son cerveau. Ils tournaient encore plus vite.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte que la rousse n'était pas dans son état normal et demanda donc :

\- _«ça va?»_

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ajouta alors un peu exaspéré :

\- _«Tu as encore la gueule de bois, c'est ça?»_

Elle réagit finalement :

\- _«Non»,_ dit-elle simplement. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle lança sans préambule.

\- _«Quand a-t-on bu un verre ensemble pour la dernière fois?»_

Le chirurgien plasticien fut décontenancé par cette question.

\- «Q _uoi?»_ , répliqua-t-il

\- _«Est-ce que tu peux te rappeler la dernière fois qu'on a fait un truc ensemble : prendre un apéro, manger une pizza, aller au ciné. Le genre de truc que font des amis, quoi! Parce que moi j'essaie de me le rappeler depuis ce matin et je n'y arrive pas!»_ , s'exclama t-elle. _«Tu n'es pas venu à la soirée organisée par Matthew lorsque j'ai eu à mon examen. Au gala de charité de l'hôpital, on s'est parlé à peine 5 min. Il y a bien la soirée chez Meredith après les examens, le canard avec Weber ou encore la fois où tu m'as rejoint chez Joe alors que je me saoulais. Mais à mon avis, ça ne compte pas vraiment. Je veux dire... ce ne sont pas réellement des bons moments entre amis, hein?»_.

Devant ce flot de parole, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas vu April aussi agitée depuis l'époque de leurs premiers ébats. Son amie poursuivait d'ailleurs son monologue. « _En fait, la dernière fois que je me rappelle avoir trinqué avec toi c'était à San Francisco avant que je frappe ce type. Mais cela fait plus d'un an, ça ne peut pas être la dernière fois, hein ?»._ Cette fois-ci, elle se tut et le regarda les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- _«euh... j'en sais rien. Tu me prends de court. Mais pourquoi cette question?»_ , balbutia-t-il.

Au lieu de répondre, elle ajouta :

\- « _ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué à se rappeler. J'avais raison hier soir»_ , dit-elle presque pour elle-même.

Une nouvelle fois, Jackson était submergé par les tirades d'April. La jeune médecin pour sa part s'était tue comme si elle avait eu une révélation. Elle le regarda ensuite tristement et s'expliqua :

\- _«C'est simple en fait! On n'est plus des amis. Hier, j'assurais à Cristina que son amitié avec Meredith était indestructible car elles avaient survécu ensemble à leur médecine et des tas d'autres trucs. Puis sans réfléchir, j'ai ajouté que la seule chose qui pourrait tout gâcher entre-elles : c'était qu'elles couchent ensemble. Depuis ce matin, cette phrase m'obsède. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça? On n'arrête pas de se dire qu'on est ami! En fait, je réalise juste maintenant qu'on se ment à nous-mêmes depuis le début. On ne partage plus rien, si ce n'est des opérations et des disputes! On n'est plus amis»,_ dit-elle avec une résignation qui semblait à Jackson encore plus effrayante que ses monologues affolés.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et la jeune femme sortit en lui adressant un pâle sourire qui avait tout d'un adieu pour lui. Le jeune homme était abasourdi.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Jackson avait passé sa journée de travail à penser à la seule chose qu'il voulait normalement le plus loin possible de son esprit : April. La tirade de sa plus ancienne copine l'obsédait. En fait, non... Elle le rendait furieux. Comment pouvait-elle tirer un trait sur leur amitié? Comme ça sans se battre? Comme si les années passées ensemble n'avaient pas compté, simplement parce qu'ils traversaient une période creuse? Enfin, il lui accordait que c'était une période très creuse... mais ce n'était pas sa faute... c'est elle qui avait tout compliqué car elle ne savait ni ce qu'elle voulait, ni vivre le moment présent simplement! Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laissera pas faire! Elle va devoir faire avec lui.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Son dernier dossier signé et déposé au bureau des infirmières, Avery partit à la recherche de la jeune femme. Après avoir déambulé plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il finit par trouver Kepner dans la salle de lecture des radios. Elle était concentrée sur le scan crânien d'un patient. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et mit le verrou. Ces mouvements attirèrent l'attention de la jeune femme

Elle demanda alors :

\- _«A ton avis Jackson, c'est une tumeur ou pas ? Là dans l'aire de Broca»,_ demanda-t-elle à son collègue en lui pointant la zone en question _. «J'ai un patient aphasique et je trouve rien pour l'expliquer, si ce n'est cette minuscule ombre. Je devrais... »_

Le jeune homme la coupa :

\- _«Pourquoi tu m'as appelé le jour du gosse renversé?»_ , interrogea-t-il la chirurgienne tout en plantant son regard clair droit dans celui de la jeune femme, et cela sans même jeter un coup d'œil au cliché.

La rousse était totalement perdue par cette question sortie de nulle part

\- _«Pardon?»_

Il s'expliqua :

\- _«Il y 6 mois environ. Quand les urgences étaient fermées et que tu as trouvé le garçon renversé, c'est moi que tu as appelé. Pourquoi? Je n'avais aucun poids dans l'hôpital à l'époque. Il aurait été plus logique d'appeler Meredith. C'est elle que tout le monde suit aveuglément, ici. C'est la meneuse du groupe. Même si elle ne l'admettra jamais car ça fait trop chef des pom-pom girl populaire à son goût..._ _Malgré ça, c'est mon numéro que tu as composé... bien que - déjà à l'époque - on avait des problèmes tous les deux. Alors, pourquoi?»_

\- _«Parce que je sais que je peux compter sur toi quoiqu'il arrive»_ , dit April en baissant les yeux.

\- _«Exactement! Et ça ne changera jamais»,_ s'exclama-t-il. Il poursuivit alors : « _Écoute, je ne comprends pas grand chose au trip de "Ma personne" de Meredith et Cristina. D'ailleurs très souvent, je trouve ça plutôt bizarre. Et ce n'est pas le même truc entre nous. Mais ce que je sais : c'est que même si on ne boit pas de bière ensemble pendant les 40 prochaines années, ça sera toujours toi et moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, on est ami. Tu ne pourras pas me couper de ta vie si facilement! Je serai toujours celui que tu appelleras, et réciproquement... et toutes les "revirginations", séparations, petites copines ou flash mob du monde, ne changeront pas ça. Ok?»_

April ne sut que répondre. Les longs monologues c'était normalement son truc à elle, pas à Jackson. Elle hocha alors simplement la tête. Le mouvement sembla suffire à son ami.

\- _«Bon»_ , dit-il satisfait et sûr de lui. Sans rien dire de plus, il retourna à la porte, la déverrouilla et partit.

Le docteur Kepner était, elle, encore complètement sonnée par cette rencontre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Les médecins du Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital avaient eu une journée bien chargée. Un bus rempli de lycéens était rentré dans une pharmacie après que ses freins aient lâché. Les chirurgiens avaient alors dû prendre en charge une trentaine de patients. Une dizaine de blessés avaient dû passer au bloc d'urgence. Heureusement, l'équipe de l'hôpital n'avait perdu aucun patient, aujourd'hui. April, Alex et Arizona s'occupaient maintenant des blessés moins graves qui patientaient depuis le triage.

\- « _Bonjour Eliott. Je suis le docteur Kepner. Ne t'inquiète pas, on vient d'avoir ta mère au téléphone. Elle a réussi prendre un avion plus tôt et va décoller de Sacramento d'ici 10 min. Elle devrait être là dans 2h30 environ. En attendant, je vais nettoyer ta blessure à la cuisse puis te recoudre»_.

\- _«Je vais avoir besoin d'une cane comme Dr House?»,_ demanda son patient : un ado dont les habits bien que sales et lacérés montraient qu'il faisait très attention à son look.

\- _«Non, pas du tout. C'est juste une grosse entaille. Aucun nerf ou muscle n'a été touché. Et pour ton information, le Dr House boitait car on lui avait enlevé un muscle de la cuisse après un infarctus du quadriceps. Vu que tu n'as pas de diabète et que tu n'as que 16 ans, tu as très peu de risque d'avoir une telle maladie pour le moment»,_ expliqua Kepner.

\- _«c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu»_ , s'étonna l'adolescent

\- _«je passe la plus grande partie de mon temps ici. Et d'après ton dossier, c'est la première fois que tu mets les pieds à l'hôpital. Donc il y a peu de chance qu'on se soit déjà croisé»_ , s'amusa la jeune docteur.

\- « _je n'oublie jamais une femme avec des cheveux aussi magnifiques. Je suis certain que je vous ai déjà vu. La salle de gym de la 5eme avenue? Le karaoké près du Seattle Art Museum? Le cyber café sur Alaskan Way?»,_ poursuivit-il.

Alex Karev qui examinait la patiente du lit d'à côté, ne put retenir un ricanement. Kepner avait le don pour attirer les losers, pensa-t-il. D'abord Starks, puis le geek de la convention, ensuite il y avait eu son ambulancier lourdaud et maintenant elle se faisait draguer par un ado qui avait tout de la doublure de Kurt dans Glee. April avait dû lire dans ses pensées car elle lui jeta un regard noir tandis que le jeune poursuivait sa liste :

\- « _le ciné d'art et d'essai sur cherry street? Le bar 88 keys sur la 2nd avenue?...»_

\- _«Eliott, je suis médecin, je bosse plus de 60 heures par semaine je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de...»_ , tenta-t-elle de le couper

\- _«je sais! Le stripe la nouvelle boîte de nuit de Seattle. Vous êtes la rousse qui dévorait DJ Smith le soir de l'inauguration»_ , la coupa le très jeune homme.

April eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes.

\- _«euh, non je ne... Non, non... Tu te trompes!»_ , bredouilla-t-elle super gênée.

\- _«si, je suis sûr, c'est vous. Je vous ai même filmé dans la boîte. C'était trop hot entre vous. J'hallucinais»_ , répliqua le blessé tout en sortant son iPhone. Il lança sa vidéo pour lui montrer.

April regarda la vidéo horrifiée. Elle était en train de se regarder embrasser sauvagement Bennett sur le canapé du carré VIP. La scène était filmée d'assez près pour ne laisser aucun doute sur son identité. Et, la suite du film était encore pire!

\- _«c'est carrément trop cool! Quand je vais raconter à mes potes que j'ai été soigné par la nana de Bennett Smith, ils vont halluciner! Vous pourriez lui demander un autographe pour moi?»_ , poursuivait le jeune homme super enthousiaste.

\- _«ce n'est pas moi! C'est sûrement un sosie. On en a tous. Je t'assure»_ , dit-elle super nerveuse. _«Et puis éteins moi ce téléphone. Nous sommes dans un hôpital, c'est interdit. Bon, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau kit de suture. Je reviens»_.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Elle se précipita vers le placard des fournitures le plus proche sous le regard médusé de l'ado et le sourire narquois de Karev qui avait entendu assez de la conversation pour savoir qu'il avait un nouveau sujet pour tourmenter la jeune femme.

A l'abri dans cette salle sombre, April tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle était en plein cauchemar. Avec cette vidéo, plus aucun de ses collègues ou même hôpital du pays ne la prendrait au sérieux. Elle était déjà le docteur qui s'était fait virer deux fois et qui avait dû passer deux fois son examen. Et maintenant ça! Elle était tout simplement foutue. Elle allait encore perdre son job, et cette fois, pour immoralité! Elle serait alors à nouveau de retour dans l'Ohio. Son cerveau se mît en mode alerte : l'Ohio! Si jamais ses parents et sa famille voyaient ça, elle était morte!

Après avoir paniqué pendant 5 grosses minutes, April avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même. Enfin... l'entrée de Stéphanie dans le placard l'avait sorti de sa transe. Alors que l'interne lui demandait si tout allait bien, le bippeur de la rousse avait sonné. Elle en avait alors profité pour lui confier Eliott et fuir loin de son problème pour aller (se cacher) au bloc.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Après 2 heures au bloc, Kepner se sentait beaucoup plus calme. Elle était maintenant presque sûre que l'hôpital ne la virerait pas. Ça serait super hypocrite de la part du conseil quand on sait que tous ses membres avaient eu à un moment ou à un autre des relations inappropriées : relation extra conjugale, entre collègues, entre prof et élève... Et en plus, ils avaient à leur actif quasiment autant d'heures en salle de garde qu'au bloc! Tout ce qu'on voyait dans ce film était principalement deux adultes consentants et célibataires s'amuser ensemble. Et en outre, il n'y a pas de raison pour que la direction soit au courant de cette vidéo, se rassura-t-elle.

Le docteur Hunt interrompit ses pensées alors qu'ils remontaient côte à côte le couloir de l'hôpital ensemble :

\- « _ça va docteur Kepner? Vous avez été bien silencieuse pendant cette opération»_

\- _«oui, oui, ça va. Ça juste été une longue journée»_ , dit-elle simplement.

\- _«oui c'est vrai. Je tenais à vous dire vous avez fait du bon boulot. Vous avez mérité votre soirée, soldat!»,_ lança-t-il en souriant tout en lui ouvrant la porte de la salle des résidents.

April pénétra la première dans la pièce et eut le souffle coupé. Son cauchemar devenait réalité. La vidéo d'Eliott était sur l'écran de télé de la pièce.

\- _«hey Kepner! Dis moi, ta petite culotte a volé pour celui-là?»,_ rigola Alex.

\- _«éteins Karev! ce ne sont pas tes affaires! éteins ça tout de suite», c_ ria-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui.

\- _«déstresse April. Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger que les gens te voient ce soir-là»_ , dit-il en mettant la télécommande en haut d'une armoire hors de portée de la jeune femme. _«Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi»_ , poursuivit-il avec un sourire plein de sous entendu.

\- _«je te rappelle que tu l'aurais – peut-être - su, si tu avais été moins crétin!»_ , répliqua la rousse.

Karev jubilait. L'April Kepner en mode furie était toujours si divertissante.

Le docteur Hunt de son côté levait les yeux au ciel face à cette scène. Il ne savait pas quel était le problème avec cette génération de médecins. Toute cette promotion se comportait comme des gamins. Franchement, il se demandait parfois s'ils étaient vraiment trentenaires. Il se décida à intervenir avant qu'ils en viennent au tirage de cheveux et crises de larmes.

\- _«docteur Karev vous n'êtes pas drôle. Arrêtez cette vidéo!»_ , s'exclama-t-il.

Le docteur Bailey, attirée par les cris, entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce. Comprenant la situation très rapidement, elle ordonna immédiatement de ce ton autoritaire si unique :

\- _«Karev!»_

\- _«ok»_ , se résigna Alex. Il continua _«vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles, non plus»_. Alex se tourna vers le meuble pour reprendre la télécommande. Lorsqu'il se remit en face de la télé, il vit sur la suite du film sa collègue se lever brusquement des genoux de son ami pour se diriger vers la piste de danse.

\- _«non, mais attends April! C'est inhumain! Tu ne peux pas chauffer un mec pendant 20 min pour partir comme ça, ensuite!»_ s'offusqua-t-il.

\- _«Alex, éteins par pitié»_ , supplia-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fut étonné par le ton de son amie. C'était très rare qu'elle le supplie pour quoique ce soit. Généralement, elle lui hurlait dessus, l'insultait ou l'ignorait. Le supplier ainsi était nouveau. Il la vit se décomposer encore plus. Il regarda à nouveau la vidéo. Il voyait maintenant Kepner se diriger vers un groupe d'hommes très occupés avec une danseuse. April les repoussa et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme. Alex comprit alors : c'était Cristina! Elle refusait de suivre la rousse. La vidéo s'arrêtait là.

April Kepner se retourna immédiatement vers son mentor.

\- _«docteur Hunt. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait beaucoup trop bu. Tout cela est ma faute d'ailleurs. J'aurais dû la surveiller. Mais, je vous assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec ces types. La vidéo ne le montre pas mais on a pris un taxi tout de suite après. Je le jure»_ , se justifia-t-elle avec le débit d'une mitraillette.

Owen était blanc mais il se reprit rapidement.

\- _«Le docteur Yang est célibataire, Kepner. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut»_ , dit-il sèchement puis quitta la pièce rapidement.

April grogna de mécontentement et lança un regard noir à Alex :

\- _«tu es content maintenant?»,_ lâcha-t-elle.

\- « _Quoi? Je ne pouvais pas savoir»_ , se défendit-il immédiatement.

Sa collègue ne le gratifia même pas d'une réponse avant de partir. Il resta seul avec Bailey. Elle avait son regard des mauvais jours.

\- _«non mais c'est vrai. Je ne pouvais pas savoir»_ , répéta-t-il.

Elle continua de le regarder en croisant les bras. Alors à son tour, il quitta la salle la tête basse.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Alex le savait la plupart du temps, voire 90% du temps, il se comportait comme un connard. Et cela ne le gênait pas : les Karev sont des connards. Il l'avait compris, il y a bien longtemps. Comme il se le répétait sans arrêt, cela ne le gênait pas... enfin la plupart du temps, voire 90 % du temps. S'il mettait de côté Jo car elle avait été à part immédiatement, il y avait 5 personnes dans cet hôpital pour qui il culpabilisait si elles souffraient à cause de sa stupidité : ses deux mentors Bailey et Robbins puis Meredith, Cristina et Kepner. S'il confiait cela à un psy, le crétin trouverait sûrement super intelligent de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'agissait des 5 femmes de l'hôpital avec qui il n'avait jamais couché. Mais Alex ne voulait pas se pencher sur ce genre de réflexion. Pour le moment, il devait se faire pardonner de l'une d'elles. Sa cible qu'il attendait depuis 10 min sortait justement de l'hôpital. Il l'appela :

\- _«Apes!»_

\- _«je t'ai déjà dit 100 fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Alex!»_ rétorqua exaspérée April tout en continuant à se diriger vers le parking.

\- « _arrêtes de pleurnicher. C'est affectueux»_ , répliqua-t-il.

\- _«en quoi appeler quelqu'un "singe" en anglais est affectueux?»,_ le questionna-t-elle.

\- _«je pourrais t'ignorer comme je le fais pour les trois-quart des employés de cet hôpital»,_ répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

\- _«je crois que je préfère cette solution »,_ dit la rousse agacée

\- « _avant que tu me décrètes persona non-grata, c'est pour toi»_ , poursuivit-il en lui lançant un petit objet.

Intriguée, April l'attrapa et le regarda.

\- _«Une clé USB? »_ , s'étonna-t-elle.

\- _«elle contient l'unique copie de la vidéo du gosse»,_ expliqua-t-il.

\- _«mais comment... ?»_ , rétorqua-t-elle.

\- _«j'ai expliqué au gamin que si cette vidéo apparaissait sur le net tout le monde allait vouloir savoir qui en était l'auteur. Qu'il devrait alors expliquer dans quelles conditions il avait obtenu les images. Il se trouve que le petit voyeur est rentré dans la boîte avec une fausse carte d'identité et est arrivé dans le carré VIP en faisant du gringue à un serveur. L'idée de devoir dire qu'il profitait des déplacements professionnels de sa mère pour aller en boîte en douce et faire son coming out en même temps a commencé à le faire flipper. Ensuite, je lui ai expliqué que ses analyses montraient qu'il avait pris de la drogue lors de la soirée et que d'habitude je ne disais rien aux parents. Mais vu qu'avec cette vidéo, il y avait de gros risques que ses activités nocturnes soient révélées au grand jour, je ne pouvais pas me dérober à l'obligation d'avertir sa mère. Car elle pourrait me faire un procès après sinon»_ , expliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

\- _«mais ce n'est pas vrai!»_ objecta Kepner.

\- « _oui mais lui ne le savait pas. Il a tellement flippé à l'idée que sa mère apprenne pour ses soirées, les mecs et l'ecstasy qu'il m'a supplié de le débarrasser de la vidéo. Je l'ai donc aidé à la supprimer de son téléphone, de son cloud et de tous ses autres appareils»_.

\- _«tu as fait chanter un ado déboussolé, c'est horrible!»_ , s'offusqua April

\- _«pas du tout! J'ai fait tellement peur au gamin qu'il passera toutes ses prochaines soirées chez lui à réviser plutôt qu'à faire la bringue. Il ne devrait plus jamais consommer de substances illicites, non plus. Et par la même occasion, j'ai évité que tu transformes en star du net avec ta sex-tape. Je dirais plutôt que j'ai sauvé deux vies»_ , s'exclama t-il.

Le docteur Kepner ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- _«tu veux aller chez Jo ?»_ , demanda-t-elle. Le jeune homme acquiesça.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, le barman de leur repère préféré leur apportait leurs boissons. La jeune femme dit :

\- _«C'est lui qui payera»._

\- _«tu rigoles! Tu payeras, je t'ai carrément sauver les fesses, aujourd'hui»_ , s'écria-t-il.

\- « _Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois d'arrêter ce film. Comme à chaque fois, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Ce qui fait que tu m'as complètement humilié devant mes supérieurs. Tu as aussi détruit toute chance que mon ship préféré de l'hôpital se reforme!»_ , énuméra-t-elle.

\- _«tu es une Crowen? Je te pensais plus Merder»_ , rigola-t-il

\- _«bien sûr que je le suis. Tout l'hôpital est Merder, tout Seattle est Merder»,_ ria-t-elle. _«Mais la plus belle histoire : c'est Cristina et le docteur Hunt. Ils se comprennent et se complètent tellement bien. J'aime pas les voir souffrir maintenant qu'ils sont séparés. C'est évident qu'ils s'aiment. ça devrait être suffisant quelque soit leurs différends»,_ expliqua-t-elle.

\- _«parfois, ça ne l'est pas»_ , dit-il simplement.

\- _«et par ma faute, c'est encore plus vrai»,_ se lamenta la rousse

\- _«par ta faute?»,_ demanda Alex tout en fronçant des sourcils. L'explication d'April lui échappait totalement.

\- _«oui! Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Cristina m'accompagner à cette soirée. Je le sais pourtant! A chaque fois que je baisse ma garde et me laisse aller, ça se transforme en catastrophe. D'abord, il y a eu Steve au lycée - et non je n'en dirais pas plus car ça te donnerait qu'une occasion de plus de te moquer de moi - ensuite il y a eu toi. Tu as fini avec le poing de Jackson dans la figure et cette pauvre table basse n'a pas survécu. Puis il y a eu Jackson - où là, entre ce stupide examen et maintenant nos disputes continuelles - c'est un vrai carnage. Et pourtant, je décide à nouveau de ne rien sur-analyser pendant 20 min avec mon fantasme de 1ere année : et maintenant, je me retrouve sur le net le lendemain et entraîne Yang dans ma chute. Je commence à me dire qu'il faut que je renonce aux mecs»,_ s'exclama April.

\- _«Arrête de te la jouer mélo. Cette histoire de vidéo est sous contrôle. Déstresse»_ , répliqua son collègue.

\- « _Cet Eliott n'a pas dû être le seul à nous filmer. Maintenant, les ados font des vidéos de tout ce qui les entoure. Il doit y avoir d'autres films sur le net»_ , réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

\- _«Le gamin est le seul à avoir réussi à resquiller dans le carré VIP à priori. Tous les autres films présents sur le net ont été pris de beaucoup plus loin. La qualité est moins bonne. La seule chose que l'on voit : c'est ton DJ avec une rousse. On ne devine pas que c'est toi, je t'assure. Pareil pour Cristina. Tu détruis cette clé USB et c'est de l'histoire ancienne»,_ assura le jeune chirurgien pédiatrique.

April sourit faiblement et ajouta :

\- _«Merci Alex, tu m'as sorti d'un sacré guêpier»_

\- « _C'est rien. Tu paies l'addition et on est quitte»,_ répondit-il.

\- _«Les boissons sont pour moi, mais tu paies la pizza. Tu as un peu trop apprécié cette vidéo à mon goût»_ , argumenta Kepner.

Alex rigola :

\- _«ok, on a un deal_ », acquiesça le trentenaire. Ils trinquèrent alors ensemble en souriant et commencèrent à parler de leurs cas de la journée.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

Désolé pour la très longue attente. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver l'inspiration et la motivation. J'ai décidé de profiter du NaNoWriMo pour consacrer du temps à l'écriture tous les jours même si c'est seulement quelques minutes. Donc avec un peu de chance et de travail, je finirai par débloquer l'histoire. A la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Comme cela arrivait de temps en temps, les urgences du Grey Sloane Memorial étaient ultra calmes. Il n'y avait que des bosses, des entorses, des grippes et des coupures. En deux mots, les médecins et les internes s'ennuyaient fermes. April venait d'annoncer à une adolescente apeurée que " _non, elle n'était pas enceinte"_ et s'apprêtait maintenant à ausculter Bob, SDF alcoolique qui venait tous les 15 jours avec une nouvelle maladie imaginaire... Quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se retourna vers le bureau des infirmières pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

\- _«je ne veux pas voir n'importe quels de vos médecins, je veux parler au docteur Kepner. Alors je vous serais très reconnaissante de bien vouloir l'appeler, la biper ou ce que vous faites d'habitude pour faire venir les médecins»_ , disait fermement une femme à la chevelure rousse coiffée en un chignon parfait et vêtue d'un jean et un chemisier sans aucun faux pli.

\- _«maman!»,_ s'étonna April. La cinquantenaire se retourna et s'exclama :

\- _«April, je te cherchais»_

\- _«mais maman, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?»_ , demanda soufflée la jeune femme.

Sa mère croisa les bras et tout en ayant le visage impassible dit :

\- _«à ton avis, jeune fille ?»_

Jeune fille... April jura intérieurement quand sa mère en venait au "jeune fille", ce n'était jamais bon, surtout maintenant que ses sœurs et elles avaient toutes dépassé les 25 ans.

\- _«euh j'en sais rien... Tu es venue sur Seattle pour suivre une formation et tu en profites pour me faire un petit coucou»,_ répondit April d'un ton très très guilleret - même pour elle – alors qu'elle priait intérieurement d'avoir raison.

\- _«April Virginia Abigail Kepner! Ne joue pas l'innocente, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici. Tu crois peut-être que je suis incapable de reconnaître une de mes filles lorsqu'elle se trouve sur une vidéo Youtube de très mauvaise qualité... et de très mauvais genre je dois ajouter»,_ lâcha mécontente la quinquagénaire.

\- _«oh !»,_ dit simplement April

\- _«tu peux dire oh, en effet. Moline n'a peut-être que 691 habitants mais nous avons quand même internet»,_ s'exaspéra la maman.

\- _«j'espérais assez que le vieux Stan soit une nouvelle fois entré dans le générateur après s'être endormi au volant»,_ maugréa la jeune femme. Elle poursuivit _«Par pitié, dis moi que papa n'a pas vu ce film»_

\- _«non... Et heureusement! Il aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque en voyant une de ses filles dans une telle position! Tu peux remercier le seigneur que ce soit moi qui ait confisqué sa tablette à Billy Bickson à la recréation. Si c'était sa mère qui l'avait surpris en train de regarder ce film toute la ville serait au courant. Caroline est une vraie commère doublée d'une langue de vipère»_ , répliqua Karen Keprner.

\- _«le petit Billy est assez grand pour être dans ta classe. C'est dingue!»_ , s'exclama April pour détourner l'attention de sa mère. Mais cela ne marcha pas :

\- « _ne change pas de sujet, April. Le sujet aujourd'hui est ton comportement dépravé dans ce lieu de perdition»_.

Leur vive conversation commençait à attirer l'attention de l'assistance.

\- « _maman, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour parler de tout ça. Je suis au travail là»_ , souffla la chirurgienne entre ses dents.

\- _«je suis certaine que tu peux prendre une pause»_ , rétorqua l'institutrice.

\- « _maman, tu n'as pas fait plus de 6 heures de vol pour qu'on discute 15 min. Je me rappelle assez du sermon sur le "tu appelles si tu es en retard", "tu dois te respecter et respecter le seigneur et attendre le mariage" et les autres trucs du genre pour savoir que ça ne sera pas suffisant»,_ objecta du tac-o-tac la jeune femme avec une assurance qu'elle affichait rarement lors de ses disputes familiales.

\- « _je suis ravie de savoir que tu te rappelles de notre conversation sur le sexe pré-marital. J'avais de sérieux doute sur la question»_ , dit sa mère cassante.

Néanmoins en voyant le grand nombre de personnes présentes autour d'elle, Karen Kepner se rendit compte que le lieu n'était peut-être pas des plus appropriés pour une explication familiale, en effet. Elle prit une grande respiration et ajouta avec un calme olympien. _«mais tu as raison Ducky. Notre conversation peut attendre ta pause repas. Tu peux me dire où est la cafétéria. Je vais aller me cherche un café»_.

Le calme avant la tempête ne put s'empêcher de penser April en grimaçant.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Karen Kepner était rapidement revenue après son café et restait toujours à proximité de sa fille. Cette situation mettait les nerfs du jeune docteur à vif. April avait fini par distribuer ses dossiers aux internes et uniquement faire de l'administratif pour rester avec sa mère. Mais la jeune femme regrettait son choix. Au cours des dernières 30 minutes, sa mère avait déjà critiqué sa tenue, sa coiffure et la quantité de café bue.

Alors qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas l'envoyer balader, April vit Stéphanie s'approcher du bureau des infirmières avec le sourire d'une gagnante du loto. La jeune interne ordonna au personnel présent :

\- « _bipez immédiatement Shepherd»_.

\- _«il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. C'est le docteur Ramsey qui est de garde»_ , répondit l'infirmière Lisa Nelson.

\- « _non! Je viens de découvrir le plus gros chordome que j'ai jamais vu. Seul le meilleur peut s'occuper de mon patient. Appelez Shepherd, immédiatement !»,_ exigea Stéphanie. L'infirmière leva les yeux et soupira. April décida d'intervenir.

\- _«Edwards, passez moi cette radio. On va vérifier que cette tumeur mérite vraiment que Lisa dérange le docteur Sherpherd pendant son jour de repos»,_ dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour avoir le dossier. L'infirmière lui sourit soulagée par son intervention.

\- _«tenez, regardez! Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer, il est vraiment énorme»_.

April examina la radio. Sa mère jeta un coup d'œil aussi sur le cliché et s'exclama :

\- « _mais c'est vrai qu'il y a une tache énorme, même moi je la vois»_.

La jeune femme rousse ignora la réflexion de sa mère et demanda d'un ton neutre à son interne :

\- « _Miguel est le radiologue qui a effectué le cliché avec vous ?»_

Stéphanie répondit étonnée.

\- _«oui, pourquoi ?»_

\- _«il était en train de manger quand vous lui avez demandé de faire la radio ?»_

\- _«euh je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?»_ , répondit Edwards

April leva les yeux au ciel. Ces internes sont vraiment inutiles. Les infirmières présentes au bureau commençaient à sourire sachant ce qui allait être dit par la suite :

\- _«Votre Chordome est une tâche de gras. Le mardi - journée des enchiladas à la cafétéria - il faut toujours s'assurer qu'on n'a pas dérangé Miguel en plein milieu de sa pause repas. Il met du gras partout, sinon. Tout le monde c'est ça enfin! Moi je l'ai compris dès mon 2ème jour dans cet hôpital!»_ , dit agacée April.

Les ricanements se faisaient de plus en plus importants au bureau des infirmières. Stéphanie ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était en 2ème année et elle avait pris une tache de gras pour une tumeur !

Le docteur Kepner lui retendit son dossier.

\- _«Recommencez vos examens. Et un conseil, si tu déranges un titulaire un jour de repos, assure toi d'avoir un dossier en béton»_.

\- _«bien sûr docteur Kepner !»_ , dit Stéphanie en saisissant le dossier. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, la rousse ajouta :

\- _«et au fait, Edwards. J'ai déjà vu un Chordome plus gros que cette tâche de gras !»_

La jeune médecin retourna rapidement vers son patient. April entendit sa mère réagir immédiatement :

\- « _tu n'étais pas obligée d'être aussi cassante»_

\- « _maman, les internes n'ont qu'une obsession : c'est d'ouvrir des gens. Si tu ne les calmes pas, ils te mettraient n'importe qui sur une table juste pour être dans une salle d'opération»_ , expliqua l'urgentiste exaspérée par les interventions de sa mère.

\- _«tu pourrais quand même te montrer un peu plus pédagogue !»,_ lâcha Karen.

April soupira une nouvelle fois. Heureusement, le docteur Murphy s'approcha et lui évita d'entendre le reste des conseils de sa mère.

\- _«docteur Kepner, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Ma patiente se plaint de violents maux de tête. J'ai fait tous les examens possibles je trouve rien»_.

Après avoir regardé le dossier sur la tablette, April conseilla :

\- « _faites une angiographie cérébrale»_

\- « _ou alors, conseillez-lui de prendre une tisane de romarin ou une tasse de thé noir avec quelques clous de girofle. Ma tante Mathilde en prenait à chacune de ses migraines. ça fait des merveilles!»_ , ajouta la mère de Kepner.

\- _«maman, les gens qui viennent nous voir, ont dépassé le stade des remèdes de grand-mère depuis longtemps»_ , s'exaspéra April. Elle poursuivit pour Murphy : _«bipez Ramsey pour une consult' après l'angiographie cérébrale»_.

Et décidément, les internes s'étaient donnés le mot. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Ross de s'approcher. Il tendit les résultats de ses patients et dit d'un ton monocorde :

\- _«La ponction lombaire de Missy Maclean n'a rien donné»_

Le docteur Kepner tiqua immédiatement en entendant ces mots :

\- _«tu as fait une ponction lombaire à la petite Missy ?»,_ répliqua-t-elle légèrement abasourdie

\- _«oui, comme vous me l'aviez demandé»_ , répondit Shane Ross.

\- _«non, je ne t'ai jamais demandé une chose pareille ! Pourquoi on ferait une ponction à une gamine qui s'est cassée le bras en tombant d'une balançoire ?»_ , lui cria-t-elle. En épluchant les dossiers, elle comprit l'erreur.

\- « _quel crétin! Il a confondu deux patients! Tu te rends compte de la gravité de ton erreur enfin. Le risque et la douleur que tu as affligés inutilement à cette petite fille de 5 ans? Les premières étapes de la check-list sont nom, prénom et raison de sa présence. La liste n'est pas juste là pour t'emmerder mais pour éviter les erreurs médicales. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi ton examen de première année que tu peux te prendre pour un grand génie et faire ce que tu veux! Ta désinvolture peut te coûter ta place, un procès à cet hôpital et surtout la vie de tes patients ! Ne touche plus un seul malade jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ton seul job aujourd'hui sera de veiller au bien-être de cette gamine. Elle a soif tu vas lui chercher un soda. Elle s'ennuie, tu la divertit. Elle a froid, tu lui apportes une couverture... et surtout rien de médical! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne toucherais plus un scalpel de ta vie. Hors de ma vue !»,_ cria le docteur Kepner. Il partit immédiatement sans rien dire.

\- _«mon dieu, April ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui hurler dessus comme ça. Il était terrorisé. Tu ne crées pas du tout un environnement propice à l'apprentissage comme ça. Tu aurais dû analyser calmement avec lui les circonstances qui l'ont amené à cette erreur! Agir ainsi en ayant une mère institutrice... mais je ne t'ai donc rien appris, ma parole!»_ , s'indigna Karen.

\- _«maman, mes élèves ne sont pas des enfants de 6 ans dont la bêtise la plus grave est de dessiner sur un mur mais des jeunes de 26 ans qui ont des vies humaines entre leurs mains. Je n'ai pas le temps de les dorloter. Ou ils encaissent ou il partent!»_

La tirade d'April était sévère - et plutôt digne de Karev ou Yang que d'elle - mais la présence critique de sa mère la mettait à fleur de peau. Elle voyait bien d'ailleurs que celle-ci la regardait comme si elle était un monstre.

Heureusement, l'arrivée de Cristina mît un terme à ce tête-à-tête tendu.

\- _«Pourquoi tu hurlais sur Simplet ? Qu'est ce qu'il a pu faire pour mettre Vierge Marie aussi en rogne»_ , dit elle amusée.

\- _«Simplet ?»,_ repritchoquée la mère de la jeune femme

Cristina regarda dédaigneusement la quinquagénaire sans rien répondre.

April fit alors un semblant de présentation :

\- _«docteur Yang, ma mère – maman, docteur Yang»_ , puis répondit à Cristina. « _Ross a mélangé des dossiers et a fait une ponction lombaire à une gamine venue pour un bras cassé»_ , s'exaspéra la jeune médecin.

\- _«ce qu'ils sont stupides ces internes. C'est de pire en pire chaque année. Je vais l'appeler Crétin plutôt que simplet maintenant !»_ , soupira Yang.

\- _«crétin, simplet... Mais comment parlez vous de vos élèves! »,_ s'exclama la cinquantenaire.

\- « _vous croyez vraiment que je vais encombrer mon cerveau avec des prénoms. J'ai mieux à faire... comme sauver des vies!»,_ rétorqua Cristina en se dirigeant vers la salle de repos des titulaires. April soupira :

\- _«maman, laisse Yang tranquille»._ Elle poursuit ensuite avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix _«dis-toi qu'au moins, elle ne leur a pas donné des numéros cette année»._

April ferma ensuite son dossier et ajouta. _«Bon, je n'arrive à rien. Je vais chercher mon manteau et on va faire ce dej' que tu puisses enfin m'énumérer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai déçue»_

Comme Cristina, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

Je suis en train de mettre en forme le chapitre suivant. Donc il ne devrait pas trop tarder... ça compensera la longue attente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

La mère et la fille entrèrent dans la salle des titulaires. Elles furent accueillies par les hurlements d'un bébé.

\- _«tout va bien, Meredith?»_ , demanda April en voyant sa collègue faire les cents pas dans la pièce son fil en pleurs dans les bras.

\- « _Bailey a des coliques terribles. La crèche m'a demandé de le reprendre pour le calmer. Mais je suis à court d'idée point de vue traitement. Alex et Arizona sont sur une transplantation»,_ expliqua le docteur Grey. Avec un ton désespéré, elle ajouta « _Tu as une idée? Tu as passé beaucoup de temps en pédiatrie, toi»._

\- _«non désolé, rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Je peux regarder dans mes anciennes notes»_ , proposa la rousse

\- _«je n'ai pas fait dix ans d'études mais j'ai une suggestion»_ , intervint Karen Kepner

Meredith remarqua la cinquantenaire pour la première fois. Elle la regarda avec méfiance.

\- _«oh, je te présente ma mère»_ , dit simplement la chirurgienne traumato.

Meredith hocha alors la tête. Karen Kepner s'approcha de la jeune maman et saisit les deux linges posée près d'elle. Elle demanda _«Ce sont ses langes?»_

Meredith hocha à nouveau la tête.

La mère d'April les prit et les mit dans le micro-onde. Elle revint alors vers la jeune mère.

\- _«vous permettez?»_ , demanda-t-elle en tendant les bras. Grey lui tendit le petit qui hurlait. Une fois qu'il fut dans ses bras, Madame Kepner parla au nourrisson tout en l'emmenant vers la table : _«mon pauvre bouchon tu as drôlement mal au ventre. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te soulager. Ça va aller mieux très bientôt»_. Elle commença à le déshabiller tout en chuchotant pour le calmer _«Chut, chut... ça va aller, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Tu as raison de pleurer si tu as mal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. On a compris que ça n'allait pas. On va tout arranger»_.

Le micro-onde sonna. La mère expérimentée s'adressa alors à Cristina qui était à côté de l'appareil électroménager, un café à la main.

\- « _vous pouvez me donner les langes chauds, s'il vous plaît»._

Yang s'exécuta plus ou moins de bonne grâce. La quinquagénaire prit un des linges et le plaça sur le ventre nu du bébé. Les pleurs commençaient à baisser d'intensité. Karen Kepner sourit alors au petit Bailey

\- _«ça commence à aller mieux, mon poussin»_. Elle déplia alors le second et emmaillota le bébé dedans tout en expliquant à Meredith : « _la chaleur les soulage. Une vraie bouillotte serait plus efficace mais cela fera l'affaire pour le moment. Vous pouvez aussi lui donner une cuillère d'infusion de ballote, fenouil et tilleul une fois par jour ou en boire vous même si vous allaitez»_. Elle poursuivit tout en souriant _«Bien sûr, ce n'est pas très médical et uniquement basé sur mon expérience et des trucs de grand-mère. Mais c'est efficace»._ A ce moment là, Bailey - le docteur - entra dans la pièce et lança :

\- _«Yang, tout est prêt pour la double transplantation cœur/foie»._

La cardiologue posa sa tasse de café. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Meredith s'écria :

\- _«Attends, l'opération de Samantha Calder? Mais c'est la mienne!»_

\- _«non, c'est la mienne et j'ai demandé à Bailey de m'assister. Toi, tu dois t'occuper de Bailey»_ , rétorqua Cristina en regardant la jeune maman.

\- _«Bailey est calmé et Derek arrive dans 15 min. Je peux la faire»_ , assura son amie.

\- _«tu as lu l'article de Cleveland sur les transplantations simultanées cœur/foie sous C.P.B ?»_ demanda Yang. Meredith resta silencieuse. Cristina poursuivit alors :

\- _«Bailey, elle, la connaît... donc elle m'assiste. En plus, tu passeras ton temps à t'inquiéter pour ton fils, et non pour mon patient»_.

 _\- «Mais tu me voles cette opération chirurgicale!»_ cria Grey.

\- _«tu n'es pas concentrée. Tu n'es pas préparée. Je n'ai pas volé cette chirurgie, je t'ai sauvée»,_ répliqua Yang  
\- «j _e suis une aussi bonne chirurgienne que toi...»,_ commença la blonde.  
\- « _Non. Plus maintenant»_ la coupa l'asiatique.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent un regard noir. Meredith prit les affaires de son fils et claqua la porte. La chirurgienne d'origine coréenne furibonde partit quelques secondes plus tard.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Après un court silence dans la pièce, Karen Kepner s'exclama :

\- _«c'était pire que les disputes d'Alice et Kimmy»_

\- _«les chirurgiens sont des gens passionnés, compétitifs et à l'ego sur-développé. Un mélange explosif»,_ expliqua Miranda Bailey. Elle ajouta ensuite en s'approchant de la quinquagénaire _«Et, vous êtes?»._

\- _«Ma mère»_ , dit April.

\- _«oh! c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez, là»_ , répondit Bailey tout en lançant un regard plein de réprobation à Kepner.

\- _«C'est ce que je pense, aussi!»_ , rétorqua la maman avec un ton à la Bree Van de Kamp.

Une intonation savamment étudiée pour paraître de prime abord aimable et inoffensive mais, qui pour les oreilles initiées comme April, laissait transparaître la déception et le mécontentement.

Vu le petit sourire en coin de Miranda, la médecin afro-américaine était également parvenue à le déchiffrer. Après ce bref échange, Bailey laissa la mère et la fille seules dans la pièce.

oOo

* * *

oOo

\- _«maman! C'est mon lieu de travail, ici. Arrête immédiatement tes remarques. Ce sont à mes collègues et mes supérieurs que tu parles là. As-tu une idée à quel point ça été dur de gagner leur respect! Et, tu fiches tout en l'air»_ , s'énerva April _«Depuis ce matin, tu donnes l'impression que ma mère pense que je suis une moins que rien»_ , s'exaspérera-t-elle.

\- _«peut-être que si tu te tenais plus décemment, les choses ne seraient pas aussi difficiles pour toi! Tu crois vraiment que fricoter avec un DJ et venir au travail saoule appellent le respect?»_ , argumenta sa mère.

\- _«je n'étais pas de service»_ , se justifia April. Puis, elle bégaya _«et d'abord, comment es-tu au courant de ça?»_.

\- _«les gens parlent ma chérie. J'ai appris des tas de chose à la cafétéria»,_ répondit Karen Kepner. Et d'un ton alarmé, elle ajouta _«Et les choses sont bien pires que ce je croyais. J'aurais dû venir avec le révérant Logan. De toute évidence, tu as besoin d'une intervention. Tu es perdue!»._ Très clairement, April tenait son goût pour la dramatisation... de sa mère! Elle allait d'ailleurs répliquer mais se coupa quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître les Avery mère et fils.

oOo

* * *

oOo

En voyant son amie dans la salle des titulaires, Jackson l'interpella simplement :

\- _«hey April, je te cherchais!»._ Mais, en trente secondes, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se stoppa immédiatement et demanda avec plus de sérieux : _«ça va?»_

\- _«Oui. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux?»_ , répliqua-t-elle assez sèchement... ce qui était très rare chez elle.

Jackson s'alarma un peu plus. Dire que la rousse allait bien avait tout de l'euphémisme, à son avis. Son langage corporelle montrait qu'elle était très tendue. Et en prime, elle n'avait pas réagi à la présence de Catherine Avery dans la pièce, c'est pour dire! Mais ne connaissant pas vraiment la raison de son attitude, il poursuivit avec prudence :

\- _«J'ai entendu dire que Shane Ross s'était planté, aujourd'hui. Nous voulions savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce qu'on doit appeler une commission disciplinaire et le service juridique?»._ Il étudia la seconde femme rousse présente. Il la reconnut, alors. C'était la mère d'April! Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois en photo. En revanche, il ne comprit pas pourquoi mère et fille s'affrontaient du regard. Finalement, April se tourna vers lui et dit :

\- « _il a fait une ponction lombaire à un mauvais patient. S'il n'y a pas de complication et qu'on le couvre, l'hôpital devrait éviter les poursuites. Pour la commission, j'en sais rien. Mais il faudrait savoir ce qui arrive à Shane. Il n'a pas l'air d'être à ce qu'il fait en ce moment alors qu'il était vraiment sérieux jusque-là»_. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit son iPad _«tiens, prends ma tablette. Les dossiers sont dedans»._

\- _«Ok»_ dit-il simplement en la saisissant.

Le chirurgien plasticien ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il pouvait sentir April bouillir sous son apparence plutôt calme. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la laisser seule.

Les quatre adultes se regardèrent sans rien dire une petite minute. Catherine Avery qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse, décida d'utiliser son savoir-faire mondain pour apaiser cette tension. Elle tendit alors la main vers la cinquantenaire.

\- _«je suis le docteur Avery... Mère. Vous devez être la maman d'April. J'ai entendu dire que, vous aussi, vous faisiez une visite surprise à votre fille. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer»_ , dit-elle extrêmement joviale.

\- _«moi de même. C'est un plaisir de mettre un visage sur un nom si souvent entendu»,_ répondit Karen avec un maintien et un sourire impeccables.

\- « _je vous assure que je suis bien moins effrayante qu'April le laisse sûrement entendre»_ , plaisant Catherine Avery. Son fils soupira d'agacement qui traduisait sa pensée "Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire son numéro".

Sans se laisser perturber, l'urologue ajouta : _«April est une chirurgienne pleine de promesses. Vous devez être fière»_

\- _«bien-sûr... Mais pour notre famille, la réussite professionnelle ne fait pas tout. Le succès a bien peu d'importance si on se perd en chemin»,_ commenta Karen Kepner

April leva les bras au ciel et explosa :

\- _«j'en ai assez! Tu ne peux vraiment pas attendre d'être à la maison»._ La dispute reprit de plus belle.

\- _«je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu passes tes soirées en boîte de nuit avec dieu sait qui. Je t'ai élevé pour que tu sois une bonne chrétienne!»_ répliqua la femme venue de l'Ohio.

\- _«Arrête ton mélodrame. Ce n'était qu'une soirée. Ce n'est pas comme si j'y passais toutes mes nuits, enfin!»_ , s'exaspéra la jeune docteur. _«Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarderait pas. Je suis adulte et indépendante financièrement»_ , objecta April

\- _«Adulte ou pas... il est hors de question que je laisse une de mes filles plonger dans le vice»_.

\- _«le vice? Tu exagères toujours tout. Je passe une soirée en boîte et tu fais 4000 km pour me "remettre sur les rails". Avant de partir, tu aurais dû regarder ce qu'il se passe devant chez toi»_ , dit April exaspérée

\- _«de quoi tu parles? Tout va très bien pour tes sœurs»_ , riposta sa mère

\- _«oui, bien sûr. Elles ont toutes la maison, le mari et les deux enfants minimum requis pour être de parfaites Kepner»,_ rit jaune April. Elle continua en ironisant _«Ce n'est pas grave si Kimmy utilise l'alcool pour oublier les infidélités de son mari ou si Libby et Brandon sont tellement endettés qu'ils empruntent des sous à toute la famille. Des sous dont personne ne reverra la couleur car ils vont perdre leur garage. Et n'oublions la douce et innocente Alice! Ton petit ange est l'auteur de ce stupide blog à la Gossip Girl qui sème la zizanie à Moline depuis 2 ans»._ La chirurgienne fixa sa mère et conclut _«Franchement, retourne à la maison et reste avec tes 3 filles si parfaites. Laisse moi me débrouiller. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait de toute manière»._

Cette dernière pique atteignit Karen Kepner en plein cœur. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. April se rendit compte qu'elle avait été trop brutale et l'avait blessé. Elle voulut s'excuser aussitôt et bredouilla :

\- « _Maman, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire»_

\- _«Au contraire. Je crois plutôt que tu as parfaitement exprimé ta pensée»_ , souffla tristement sa mère et prit la direction de la porte.

April allait la suivre mais Catherine - qui comme comme son fils, était restée muette pendant la violente et rapide dispute – l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule. _«Pas maintenant April . Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe»_. Elle rattrapa rapidement Karen Kepner

\- _«Attendez Karen. Ne partez pas maintenant, je vous invite à déjeuner»_.

Encore sonnée par les attaques de sa fille, l'institutrice accepta d'un simple hochement de tête. Et les femmes quittèrent la salle.

April voulait dire quelque chose pour arranger les chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle regarda donc sa mère partir sans rien dire. Seule avec Jackson, elle se tourna vers lui

\- _«vraiment, je ne voulais pas...»_ , dit-elle les yeux embués de larmes.

\- _«je sais»,_ dit-il en ouvrant les bras. Elle s'y réfugia et pleura

\- _«elle va me détester. Je lui ai crié dessus et dit des choses horribles»_ , sanglota-t-elle.

\- _«ne t'inquiète pas. Les mamans, ça pardonne toujours. Regarde... moi, avec la mienne. On se dispute tout le temps. Je lui dis 4 fois par jour qu'elle me saoule... et, elle m'a acheté un hôpital!»,_ plaisanta-t-il. April ricana aussi et leva les yeux vers lui.

D'un coup, ils se turent. L'étincelle qu'ils ignoraient depuis des mois, se rappelait à eux. Ils étaient tous les deux comme magnétisés l'un par l'autre. Alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement, leurs bipeurs sonnèrent et les sortirent de leur transe. Ils se séparèrent gênés et partirent en direction des urgences.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

Et voila, pour une fois. J'ai tenu parole. Le chapitre est arrivé assez vite.

Le chapitre 14 permettra d'assister au déjeuner Avery/Kepner Mères...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Les deux cinquantenaires étaient assises silencieuses à une table de chez Jo. Catherine Avery demanda au serveur :

\- _«deux scotchs s'il vous plaît»_

\- _«il est bien trop tôt pour boire de l'alcool »_ , réalisa la femme de l'Ohio

\- «d _e maman à maman... on a bien besoin d'un remontant. Quelque soit leur âge, les enfants sont toujours difficiles»,_ répliqua la chirurgienne

\- _«April n'a jamais été difficile. D'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi je me suis toujours plus occupée de ses sœurs qu'elle. Je le paie aujourd'hui»,_ dit songeuse la cinquantenaire rousse

\- _«April était énervée. Elle vous adore. Elle parle tout le temps de vous»_ , tenta de la rassurer l'afro-américaine.

\- _«...mais elle a raison. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour elle. Je savais qu'un jour, elle me le reprocherait»_ , déplora Karen Kepner

\- « _je suis sûre que vous avez fait de votre mieux et qu'elle le sait»_ , la résonna le docteur.

La rousse se confia alors à cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont sa fille avait parlé énormément :

\- « _dès le départ, je n'ai pas eu de temps pour elle. Elle avait à peine 4 mois quand je suis retombée enceinte. Le "on ne peut pas tomber enceinte quand on allaite" n'est pas un truc de grand-mère très fiable. J'ai d'ailleurs dû arrêter de l'allaiter immédiatement car Kimmy a été difficile avant même sa naissance... j'avais des nausées horribles. En plus, Libby était toujours bloquée dans la phase des "terrible two" bien qu'elle ait trois ans. Donc April a passé beaucoup plus de temps avec son père ou ma mère, et quasiment pas avec moi. J'étais toujours accaparée par les bêtises ou les problèmes de ses sœurs. Et maintenant, c'est pour elle que je m'inquiète tout le temps »_.

\- « _Vous n'avez aucune raison. Je vous l'ai dit votre fille est un merveilleux docteur et une magnifique jeune femme. Tout le monde vous le confirmera à l'hôpital»_ , voulut la tranquilliser Catherine Avery. L'urologue poursuivit « _Je vous accorde qu'en ce moment, elle agit de manière plutôt inhabituelle. Mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter: elle a la tête sur les épaules. Elle ne sombrera pas dans le "vice". De toute manière, ses amis et collègues ne la laisseraient pas faire»_.

Karen soupira :

\- _«Quand j'ai vu cette vidéo, je me suis dit "ma fille ne ferait jamais une chose pareille". Puis j'ai réalisé qu'en fait j'en sais rien ! Elle est partie de la maison à tout juste 18 ans. Depuis elle revient nous voir qu'une ou deux semaines par an. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour savoir ce qu'elle a dans la tête. Je connaissais l'enfant mais je ne connais pas la femme. Et en plus, je ne la comprends pas»_. Elle prit une gorgée de scotch et continua :

\- _«je veux dire: i mois, elle m'annonce qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un. Deux mois plus tard sans même qu'on l'ait rencontré, elle me téléphone pour me dire qu'ils sont fiancés. C'est l'homme parfait selon elle : ils partagent les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes envies. A l'écouter, ce Matthew n'a aucun défaut. Puis, même pas 3 semaines après, elle le quitte sans donner d'explication... pour finalement aller se mettre avec un coureur de jupon!»_.

\- _«oh, vous savez la vie amoureuse n'est jamais simple »_ , tempera Catherine Avery.

La maman d'April s'exclama tout en buvant une autre gorgée d'alcool

\- « _s'il n'y avait que ça! Pendant les 4 premières années de son internat, elle ne voyait que par la neuro ou la pédiatrie. Et finalement, elle a choisi la traumato : la seule spécialité où les heures supplémentaires sont récurrentes et où il est impossible d'avoir un cabinet et donc de gérer ses horaires! Comment avoir une vie de famille dans ces conditions! Je ne comprends vraiment pas ses décisions»_

\- _«c'est une idéaliste»_ , lança Catherine Avery après quelques secondes de silence.

\- _«quoi?»_ , demanda avec étonnement Karen

La chirurgienne expliqua sa pensée :

\- _«les spécialités en disent beaucoup sur la personnalité des médecins. Les chirurgiens traumato sont des idéalistes et des battants. Contrairement aux autres docteurs qui évaluent si oui ou non ça vaut le coup d'opérer quelqu'un en regardant un dossier, eux donnent une chance à tous ceux qui arrivent à l'hôpital et ils se battent pour eux. Les neurologues sont des gens extrêmement posés et toujours dans la mesure. Si les cardiologues se voient comme des dieux suprêmes, eux pensent être les nouveaux "Messie". Et contrairement à ce que l'on croit, les pédiatres ne sont pas des tendres. Ils doivent s'endurcir et s'habituer à voir des enfants mourir. Votre fille n'aurait pas pu s'épanouir dans de tels environnements »_.

Karen digéra ces mots pendant une ou deux minutes et demanda :

\- _«et vous, vous êtes urologue. Qu'est-ce que ce choix dit de vous?»_

Catherine Avery rigola franchement.

\- _«si vous demandez à mon fils, il vous dira que j'ai fait ça uniquement dans l'optique d'être une source d'embarras pour lui. Et il y a une grande chance que votre fille pense que c'est une conséquence de ma libido démesurée»_ , plaisanta le médecin. Elle devint ensuite songeuse et ajouta _«Moi, je crois plutôt que n'ayant pas réussi à aider mon homme, je cherche à réparer ceux des autres»_.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Les deux femmes burent leur verre en silence pendant quelques minutes lorsque finalement la mère d'April souffla.

\- « _En fait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle depuis ce jour-là»_.

Catherine Avery comprit immédiatement que ce "jour-là" était le jour de la fusillade, un épisode qui la hantait aussi.

La cinquantenaire poursuivit : « _J'en fais encore des cauchemars. Je vois encore notre pasteur et la marraine d'April s'approcher de mon mari et moi alors qu'on travaillait dans le jardin. Ils nous ont demandé le nom de l'hôpital d'April. Jo a répondu Mercy West par habitude. Ils ont soufflé de soulagement et expliqué qu'il y avait une fusillade dans un hôpital de Seattle appelé Seattle Grace. Moi, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Le sol s'est écroulé sous mes pieds à ce moment-là. En voyant ma réaction, Jo a réalisé qu'il s'était trompé avec l'ancien nom. Ensuite... ça été l'horreur pendant des heures. Elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Et il n'y avait rien à faire à part : rester assis devant les images horribles diffusées à la télé et prier pour qu'elle aille bien. Ma fille était en danger et je ne pouvais pas l'aider»_

Après cette confession, Catherine Avery ouvrit la bouche et raconta son souvenir de cette journée. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait...

\- « _Vous étiez au moins avec elle par la pensée. Moi j'étais dans un bloc en train d'effectuer une opération de changement de sexe révolutionnaire. Je disais à tout le monde que nous étions en train de réécrire l'histoire, que ce jour allait être gravé à jamais dans nos mémoires. Et j'ai continué ainsi pendant près de 6 heures... alors que mon fils lui vivait le pire jour de sa vie. Mon beau-père avait interdit qu'on me prévienne pour ne pas perturber l'opération. En fait, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé à Seattle alors que je me lavais les mains après l'intervention, de la bouche même de Jackson. Il m'avait laissé un message sur mon répondeur quelques minutes avant. Il me disait de pas m'inquiéter qu'il n'avait pas été blessé et qu'il me rappellerait dès que la police aurait fini de l'interroger. Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. Et, vous savez à quoi j'ai pensé alors?»_

\- _«Étrangler votre beau-père? En tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Personne ne se met entre moi et mes enfants»_ , s'offusqua Karen.

\- _«Non, ça c'était ma deuxième réflexion. J'ai pensé à ma dernière conversation avec Jackson. Le matin même, je l'avais appelé pour lui parler de ma grande opération puis j'ai aussi essayé de le convaincre une nouvelle fois de rentrer à Boston. Je lui ai dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter ses enfantillages et d'accepter son héritage et tout le laïus Avery habituel. Il a refusé comme d'habitude. Je lui ai répondu qu'il était stupide. "Avec cette fusion en cours, cet hôpital aura ta peau". C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Vous vous rendez compte ? Cela aurait été mes dernières paroles à mon fils, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Vous au moins, ce n'était pas le genre de chose que vous vous seriez reprochés»_

\- _«Non, en effet»_ concéda Karen. _«Par contre, si quelque chose se produit maintenant ma fille est persuadée que je pense que c'est une traînée»_ , dit-elle songeuse.

\- _«Alors, arrangez les choses. A mon avis, April a simplement besoin de parler à quelqu'un»_ , conseilla Catherine.

\- _«Une conversation calme et posée? ça serait une grande première pour des Kepner»,_ plaisanta la rousse mi-amusée mi-inquiète en buvant la dernière gorgée de son verre.

OooOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

J'ai toujours trouvé dommage que Grey's Anatomy ne profite pas de Catherine Avery pour évoquer l'inquiétude des gens qui attendaient dehors lors de la fusillade. Ça a été traité pendant l'épisode avec le chef Webber ou ensuite un peu lors de la séparation Ben Warren/Miranda Bailey... mais je trouve quand même que ça n'a pas été assez exploité... donc j'ai profité de cette histoire pour me faire plaisir. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas cela trop ennuyeux.

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la grande discussion mère/fille. Et ensuite promis, on arrive enfin à la partie quasi pure Japril de la fanfic... avec April et Jackson qui interagissent ensemble dans quasiment tous les chapitres... bien que les choses ne seront pas forcement plus simples entre eux pour autant ;)


	15. Chapter 15

_Je viens de me rendre compte que le dernier chapitre mis en ligne il y a deux jours n'était pas paru dans les mises à jour. Comme ce chapitre est prêt, je le publie aujourd'hui pour essayer de résoudre le bug. Donc pour ceux qui n'auraient pas remarqué la mise à jour de lundi soir : jetez un coup d'œil au chapitre 14 ;-)_

oOo

* * *

oOo

 **Chapitre 15**

Au final, Karen Kepner avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Catherine Avery. Femme épanouie et énergique, médecin reconnue, businesswoman sûre d'elle... Elle comprenait l'admiration de sa fille pour cette femme. Discuter avec elle lui avait aussi permis de voir dans quel monde sa fille évoluait. L'urologue lui avait raconté ses souvenirs d'internat et ses péripéties de docteur. Elle pouvait mesurer maintenant l'univers ultra compétitif et dur dans lequel sa fille avait évolué seule toutes ces années. Elle s'était donc rendue compte qu'April avait besoin d'être soutenue, et non jugée par sa famille. En guise de calumet de la paix, elle était rentrée chez sa fille pour lui préparer son repas préféré.

Le bruit des clés dans la serrure lui indiquait que cette dernière revenait enfin du travail. Calme et posée, calme et posée, calme et posée... se répétait en boucle Karen Kepner alors que sa fille ouvrait la porte.

April accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau et posa son sac à main sur la table de la salle à manger. Une place totalement inappropriée pour un sac selon Karen ! Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas le dire à haute voix. Calme et posée se rappela t-elle encore une fois.

oOo

* * *

oOo

La jeune chirurgienne avança doucement vers sa mère et s'assit sur un des tabourets placés devant le comptoir de la cuisine américaine.

\- « _ça sent bon»,_ dit-elle doucement comme pour tâter le terrain

\- _«ce sont des lasagnes au chèvre »_ , répondit simplement Karen Kepner.

\- _«j'adore ce plat!»_ , s'exclama April

\- « _je sais»,_ répliqua la quinquagénaire avec un petit sourire.

La fille prit une grande respiration et se lança :

\- _«maman, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça à l'hôpital. Je t'assure que je ne le pensais pas... J'étais stressée. Je sais... ce n'est pas une excuse mais...»_

Karen la coupa :

\- « _non, April... C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer de la sorte sur ton lieu de travail. Mais, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi quand j'ai vu cette vidéo...»._

Elle prit une grande respiration avant de continuer : _«Je me suis dit que ma fille devait aller extrêmement mal pour se comporter de la sorte dans un lieu public. Je n'ai pas réfléchi»_.

\- _«je comprends. Je sais que mon comportement te fait honte»_ , dit simplement April.

\- « _ma chérie je n'aurai jamais honte de mes enfants. Par contre, je suis terrifiée! Pour toutes les mères qui regardent leur fille faire quelque chose qu'elles n'ont pas fait elles-mêmes avant, c'est terrifiant. Tu fréquentes des milieux que je ne connais pas et que je ne comprends pas. J'ai tout simplement peur...»_

\- _«maman, je ne fais pas partie du monde de la nuit. Je t'assure. Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, je voulais juste...»,_ tenta de s'expliquer April avant de s'arrêter et soupirer.

\- _«ma chérie, on n'oublie pas une peine de cœur en se jetant dans des histoires sans lendemain»_ , intervint Karen Kepner

\- « _je fais quoi, alors? Parce que ça ne marche pas non plus quand j'essaie de construire quelques choses de sérieux avec quelqu'un d'autre»_ , s'exaspéra sa fille.

Karen Kepner se redressa aussitôt à ces mots.

\- _«ce n'est pas Matthew que tu veux oublier?»,_ s'étonna la cinquantenaire.

April se mordilla les lèvres.

\- _«April?»_ insista sa mère

\- _«il y a eu ce truc avec Jackson, l'année dernière»_ , dit la trentenaire en faisant la moue et en évitant le regard de sa mère.

\- « _ce truc?»_ , reprit l'enseignante avec circonspection

\- _«c'est compliqué... Tu vois il y a eu ce truc sorti de nulle part avec Jackson que je n'ai pas vraiment compris... Et le temps que j'y arrive, c'était trop tard. Il était passé à autre chose et ne voulait rien à faire avec moi... Et je ne lui en veux pas... Edwards est jolie, drôle, sûre d'elle et pas prise de tête. Tout ce que je ne suis pas»_ , se désola April. Elle poursuivit : _«Puis il y avait Matthew, il était tellement... tellement tout ce que je croyais vouloir. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux ainsi... mais je n'ai pas pu»,_ tenta-t-elle d'expliquer les larmes aux yeux.

Karen Kepner prit sa fille dans ses bras et dit doucement.

\- _«ma chérie... des fois j'aurais aimé que tu sois moins sérieuse à l'école»_.

\- _«pourquoi?»_ s'étonna la chirurgienne

\- _«parce que j'aurais été là pour t'aider à surmonter ton premier chagrin d'amour»_

\- _«Et qu'est-ce tu aurais fait?»_ , demanda la jeune femme.

\- _«En premier lieu, je t'aurais dit qu'on n'accepte pas les demandes en mariage si on n'est pas amoureuse», sermonna_ l'institutrice de l'Ohio.

\- _«il a fait sa demande avec un flashmob. Tous nos collègues, nos amis et sa famille nous regardaient. Comment voulais-tu que je dise non, enfin!_ » se justifia la rousse

\- _«je te l'accorde. Mais tu aurais dû mettre un terme à ta relation à la seconde où tu as eu un doute »,_ réprimanda la cinquantenaire.

\- _«je sais... mais quand j'en ai parlé avec Jackson, il m'a dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Pour lui, j'avais tout simplement peur parce que Matthew m'offrait quelque chose de réel»_.

\- _«c'est plutôt stupide»_ , répliqua la maman.

\- _«peut-être. Mais ça m'a paru plutôt sensé sur le moment. Il est la personne qui me connaît le mieux au monde...»_ , justifia April

\- _«pas si bien que ça. Moi, je sais que ma fille a le cœur le plus pur au monde. Si tu lui as ouvert et qu'il ne t'a pas cru : il est stupide et il ne te mérite pas»_ , certifia madame Kepner.

April ne semblait pas très convaincue. La maman décida de changer de sujet et demanda :

\- « _tu sais qu'elle est mon deuxième conseil contre les chagrins d'amour ?»_.

La chirurgienne secoua négativement la tête. La cinquantenaire poursuivit alors : _«une soirée entre filles où on mange son plat préféré. Ensuite on regarde un film à l'eau de rose emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture, un pot de glace à la main. A l'époque, je faisais aussi un lait fraise ou un chocolat à tes sœurs mais... je pense que maintenant je peux les remplacer par une bouteille de vin, sans problème»_.

April pouffa et embrassa sa mère.

Karen Kepner demanda nonchalamment tout en commençant à mettre la table :

\- « _dis moi? Edwards, c'est bien celle qui a pris une tâche de gras pour une tumeur?»_

La trentenaire qui avait saisi des verres pour l'aider, hocha la tête affirmativement plutôt étonnée par la question. La femme plus âgée dit alors avec dédain :

 _\- «Elle est peut-être mignonne... mais elle a tout de la pom-pom girl écervelée, si tu veux mon avis»._

La jeune femme ne put retenir un rire franc, au grand soulagement de sa mère.

L'institutrice de l'Ohio était ravie : ce voyage n'avait pas été inutile. Il lui avait permis de renouer un vrai dialogue avec son enfant. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui faire entendre raison sur la toxicité de sa relation avec ce DJ ou des histoires sans lendemain en général. Mais ça, ça pouvait attendre demain !

oOoOoOo


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 _Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé pour l'attente. La saison 13 de Grey Anatomy a pas mal brisé mon mojo... qui était - je l'avoue - déjà mis à mal car il faut le reconnaître les April et Jackson des saisons 8, 9 et 10 que j'aimais me semblent de plus en plus lointain. Mais vos messages, reviews (surtout de Pims10 et Fan0190) ainsi que les audiences de la fanfic m'ont encouragé à revenir. Merci pour votre intérêt._

 _Et cette fois-ci, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour vous : premièrement, je viens juste d'écrire deux nouveaux chapitres en 15 jours - j'ai ainsi des chapitres d'avance - (ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis des mois) et deuxièmement ce chapitre marque une étape importante pour "mes" Japril . Ce n'est pas encore un happy end... mais ça avance... (enfin presque lol)._

 _Bonne lecture!_

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

Shepherd, Grey, Avery, Torres, Yang, Karev, Bailey, Robbins... la plupart des titulaires étaient dans leur salle de pause en train de se préparer pour la journée qui les attendait lorsque Owen Hunt entra rapidement dans la pièce.

\- _«les journaux sont arrivés?»_ , demanda t-il

\- « _oui, c'est sur la table basse»_ , répondit nonchalant Jackson en se servant un café.

Le chef de l'hôpital se précipita pour fouiller parmi les magazines médicaux.

\- _«je ne t'ai jamais vu si pressé de lire le Journal of Trauma and Acute Care Surgery»_ , s'amusa Cristina.

\- _«L'article de Kepner est publié dans ce numéro»_ , dit-il en tournant les pages.

\- _«L'article de Kepner?»_ , s'étonna Jackson après avoir posé sa tasse sur la table.

\- _«oui! Celui sur le patient transpercé par la branche d'arbre. Elle avait été brillante ce jour-là. Le type serait mort si elle n'avait pas pensé à cette nouvelle procédure d'extraction»,_ expliqua tout sourire Hunt.

Devant le regard perdu de Jackson, Alex s'étonna :

\- _«Elle bassine tout le monde avec cette histoire depuis plus d'un mois. Comment tu as réussi à y échapper?»_

\- _« Si tu veux lui parler en dehors d'une salle d'opération, il faut interrompre une des ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Edwards. A mon avis, Kepner préfère éviter»_ , se moqua Yang.

Totalement insensible à la conversation, Owen s'exclama :

\- _«le voilà!»_ Tout en posant le journal sur la table aux yeux de tous, il continua : _«Vous saviez que c'est la seconde plus jeune publiée de la revue? Et, le premier avait seulement 6 jours de moins qu'elle, j'ai vérifié!»_

\- « _regardez-le, il est fier comme un paon. On dirait un père le jour de la remise des diplômes. C'est mignon»_ , s'attendrit Callie avec une pointe de moquerie.

\- «i _l a raison. C'est un grand jour pour Kepner, et par retombée pour l'hôpital. On devrait organiser un pot après notre garde pour fêter ça»_ , proposa Derek.

\- _«elle n'est pas là. Elle prend l'avion cet après-midi_ _pour la conférence annuelle de la chirurgie d'urgence qui se déroule à Miami»_ , intervint Arizona Robbins.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis leur aparté alcoolisé dans un placard de l'hôpital, le soir du gala.

\- _«je croyais que ça commençait dans deux jours. De mémoire, c'est ce que disait l'ordre de voyage qu'elle m'a fait signer»_ , s'étonna Jackson.

\- _«la conférence oui. Mais elle a dû avancer son départ car les intervenants sont conviés à une soirée privée la veille_ », expliqua le chef de la jeune femme.

\- _«les intervenants?»_ , reprit Jackson totalement perdu.

\- _«elle participe à une table ronde sur l'optimisation des temps de traitement des patients. Elle va présenter sa check-list et les choix faits lors de la rénovation des urgences. Elle a établi plus de la moitié du plan de notre dispositif. Ça m'a paru logique que ça soit elle qui aille expliquer comment on avait diminué notre temps de prise en charge de 11%»,_ se justifia Hunt.

\- _«oui, bien sûr. C'est logique_ », dit rapidement Avery pour cacher sa gêne.

\- _«rappelle-moi... ton job en tant que président du conseil d'administration : c'est bien de savoir quand l'un de nous brille et le rapporter aux donateurs et à la fondation pour nous assurer des financements? C'est bien ça?»_ , se moqua Alex

\- _«il passe trop de temps avec son interne. Il n'a aucun challenge, ça lui ramollit le cerveau»_ , rétorqua Cristina critique.

Callie qui n'avait aucune envie de parler de la vie sexuelle des internes et de son plus au moins boss, recadra la discussion.

\- _«on n'a qu'à faire la fête pour célébrer toutes les dernières réussites de Kepner à son retour. Après tout, on n'a rien fait quand elle a eu son examen car l'ambulancier avait prévu un truc chez lui»_ , répliqua Torres. Elle n'était pas la plus grande fan de la petite rousse, mais elle avait une furieuse envie d'alcool et de détente. Et c'était une occasion parfaite.

\- _«alors, ça sera après Thanksgivings. Elle a pris 4 jours de vacances pour le fêter à Miami. Un ami qui est là-bas, l'a invité»_ , expliqua Arizona. La pédiatre était décidément au courant de tous les projets de la chirurgienne originaire de l'Ohio.

\- _«c'est sûrement son DJ. Il y possède une boîte de nuit, il lui avait proposé de lui faire visiter la ville lorsqu'on a mangé ensemble»,_ répliqua Yang.

Elle voyait bien qu'Avery blêmissait plus la conversation durait et elle était bien décidée à appuyer là où cela faisait mal.

\- _«parce que tu étais vraiment en état de te souvenir de cette soirée?»,_ dit perfidement Meredith. Les choses étaient tendues entre les deux amies depuis le "vol" de la double transplantation et de l'imprimante 3D.

\- _«c'était après les bouteilles de champagne mais avant celles de vodka donc oui je me souviens»_ , répondit Yang. Décidée à ignorer le pic, la cardiologue continua à torturer Jackson. _«En tout cas une chose est sûre, DJ Ben ne va pas hésiter à mettre à profit ces quelques jours sans bipeur. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un nouveau surnom à vierge Marie»._

\- « _Marie-Madeleine_ », proposa Alex tout en mangeant un cookie.

\- _«nan c'est trop téléphoné. Tu crois qu'on peut trouver un truc en rapport avec la vidéo»,_ poursuivit Cristina avant de lui chiper un de ses gâteaux.

\- _«vous cherchez de nouveau surnom? C'est le moment pour moi d'y aller, alors»_ , dit rapidement Derek

\- « _je te suis»_ , ajouta Hunt également mal à l'aise par la conversation. Bailey, Arizona et Callie leur emboîtèrent le pas juste après.

Jackson était, lui, toujours dans la pièce mais il ne suivait plus la discussion, préoccupé par bien d'autres choses.

oOo

April se concentrait sur les derniers préparatifs de son voyage lorsque sa sonnette retentit. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée tout en s'enregistrant sur son vol via l'application de la compagnie aérienne. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle découvrit Jackson à son grand étonnement.

\- « _qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_ », dit-elle surprise.

\- _«nous avons reçu le Journal of Trauma and Acute Care Surgery ce matin. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais l'avoir avant de partir pour Miami»_ , répondit-il en tendant le magazine.

\- « _Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. Rentre... Tu veux un café ?»,_ répliqua April tout en s'écartant de l'embrasure de la porte. Jackson entra et dit :

\- _«oui, s'il te plaît. Si, bien sûr, tu peux me consacrer quelques minutes»_.

\- _«évidemment. Sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé»_ , répliqua-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la machine à café pour la lancer.

\- « _vraiment? Je me disais que tu devais être vraiment débordée pour n'avoir pas trouvé un seul moment pour me dire que tu allais être publiée ou intervenir à l'un de plus important séminaire de ta spécialité»,_ rétorqua le chirurgien plasticien en croissant les bras.

Son amie réfuta rapidement :

\- _«de quoi tu parles? Je t'en ai forcément parlé»_. Mais son empressement soudain à ranger sa cuisine laissait assez facilement apercevoir son malaise. Avery répliqua assez sèchement :

\- _«non! Je suis certain que si ma meilleure amie m'avait dit qu'elle était une des plus jeunes docteurs publiées du Journal of Trauma and Acute Care Surgery je m'en souviendrais. On aurait sûrement fêté ça chez Jo, d'ailleurs. Le mois dernier tu me reprochais qu'on ne faisait plus rien ensemble. Mais en fait, tu me tiens à l'écart de ta vie! Comment tu veux qu'on y arrive?»_

\- « _j'en sais rien»_ , poursuivit-elle agacée par la situation. Kepner regarda son ami dans les yeux et révéla _«écoute, je savais très bien que si je t'en parlais tu aurais voulu qu'on fête ça. Et ça m'angoissait»._

\- _«mais pourquoi?»_ , s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- _«parce que c'était pas une bonne idée»_ , lâcha April exaspérée.

\- _«je ne vois pas en quoi»_ , riposta Avery

\- « _c'est pourtant simple : toi, moi et de l'alcool, ce n'est pas une bonne équation. J'aurais forcément fait quelque chose de stupide»_ , soupira April.

L'Afro-américain haussa les épaules et lança :

\- _«je ne comprends pas»_

\- _«vraiment Jackson?»_ , ironisa la rousse en croissant à nouveau les bras.

Il s'expliqua :

\- _«non, je veux dire... je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi et moi ça t'a toujours paru stupide. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais cru en nous? Pourquoi tu remerciais Jésus de ne pas avoir à m'épouser et as ensuite dit oui à un type que tu connaissais depuis à peine 6 mois? Pourquoi tu faisais pénitence à chaque fois qu'on couchait ensemble et maintenant tu te laisses sauter en public par un coureur de jupon»_. Son ton et sa pression artérielle grimpaient au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

\- _«Bennett ne me saute pas»_ , s'offusqua April.

\- _«excuse-moi.. vous faites l'amour»,_ se moqua le médecin. _«Tu es vraiment si crédule que cela? Tu es juste un jeu pour lui : l'innocente gamine de l'Ohio à corrompre. Il va finir par se lasser et passer à autre chose»_ _._

Ces paroles assez méprisantes firent sortir la rousse de ses gongs.

\- _«tu ne sais rien sur Bennett et moi... alors ferme-là. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir»,_ répliqua t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- _«tu n'apprécies tout simplement pas d'entendre la vérité»_ , riposta Jackson.

April se retourna et cria :

\- « _tu veux la vérité? Je vais te dire pourquoi il a toujours été plus simple pour moi d'être avec Matthew ou même Bennett que toi! Parce qu'ils savent communiquer, eux. Ils ne se cachent pas derrière le stoïcisme des Avery. Ils ont toujours été très clairs sur ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. Matthew...c'était construire quelque chose de sérieux et Bennett... juste s'amuser. Avec eux, je savais où j'en étais et où on allait à tout moment, je n'avais pas à essayer à comprendre ou à déchiffrer leurs moindres mouvements de sourcil»_.

\- _«tu es injuste. Je t'ai dit que j'ai des sentiments»_ , se défendit le trentenaire. April leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

\- _«bien sûr que tu en as... Tu n'es pas Karev qui couche avec la première venue sans même savoir son prénom. Mais ça ne me dit pas quel sentiment! On ne se comportait plus comme des amis... mais d'un autre côté on ne faisait rien comme les couples. Un resto, Un ciné, se voir en dehors de l'hôpital... On n'a jamais rien fait de tout ça en près de 3 mois. On ne faisait que coucher ensemble entre deux opérations. Alors oui, tu m'as dit que tu avais des sentiments... Mais je ne vois pas lesquels!»_

Jackson lâcha exaspéré :

\- _«si tu avais un peu lâché prise et vécu le moment présent sans tout sur-analyser, on l'aurait peut-être su»_.

D'agacement, April laissa ses bras frappés le long de son corps et dit avec ironie :

\- _«c'est ça tout est ma faute! Je suis la folle dingue qui a tout gâché. Mais peut-être que si tu étais capable de te montrer sans ta carapace, je ne serais pas devenue aussi dingue»_.

Le regard noir de colère de la jeune femme ne quittait pas les yeux de son ancien " _amant"_. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer : habituellement d'un vert lagon, ils avaient actuellement la couleur d'un océan ravagé par la tempête, trahissant ainsi l'état d'esprit du docteur.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Les deux médecins se taisaient maintenant. Seules leurs respirations saccadées résonnaient dans la pièce. Pendant la dispute, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Leurs corps étaient maintenant séparés que de quelques centimètres, uniquement. Ils pouvaient en sentir la chaleur irradier. Le regard de Jackson se déporta lentement sur la bouche d'April. Consciente de cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Le jeune homme la fixa alors à nouveau dans les yeux. Épuisés par leur dispute et des mois de lutte, ils ne parvinrent plus à combattre leur magnétisme et ils s'embrassèrent.

Ici, rien de tendre et de doux. Au lieu de se battre avec les mots comme ils le faisaient plus tôt, ils luttaient avec leurs lèvres, leurs langues et leurs dents pour tenter de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Jackson plaqua April contre le mur le plus proche. Alors que ses lèvres attaquaient le point sensible derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme - qu'il avait découvert dès leur première nuit - il glissa sa main dans son pantalon de yoga puis sa culotte. April fut incapable de retenir un gémissement lorsque les doigts du jeune homme passèrent à l'action.

Il murmura alors à son oreille, narquois :

\- « _je t'ai manqué, n'est-ce-pas»_

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un deuxième gémissement. La main libre de Jackson fit glisser les bretelles du t-shirt et du soutien-gorge d'April et saisit son sein libérée. Il la sentit frissonner de plaisir. La voix pleine de désir, il lui chuchota :

\- _«est-ce que les autres te font prendre ton pied si rapidement?»_

April le saisit par le cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle s'éloigna ensuite de ses lèvres de quelques millimètres pour répondre en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- « _non, tu es le seul Jackson»_.

Avery attaqua alors à son tour les lèvres de son amie. Après quelques minutes, April le repoussa.

\- _«Allons dans ma chambre s'il te plaît»_ , l'implora-t-elle.

\- « _Nous irons mais je veux te voir lâcher totalement prise avant»,_ exigea-t-il.

Jackson n'était normalement pas un adepte du contrôle au lit. Mais n'ayant jamais eu la main avec April auparavant, il voulait cette fois-ci être le maître du jeu.

\- _«Déshabille-toi»_ , ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme rougit. Toutefois, ses mains tremblantes de désir et d'excitation s'exécutèrent sans jamais quitter les yeux du seul homme qu'elle aimait vraiment. Elle se retrouva nue devant lui rapidement. Il apprécia la vision quelques secondes tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il commanda ensuite : _«écarte les jambes»_. Ils se défièrent alors du regard. C'est finalement April qui bougea la première et obtempéra. Jackson sourit. Il avança sa main vers le sexe de la jeune docteur et y introduit doucement deux doigts. Les soupirs et les gémissements reprirent aussitôt. Pour être encore plus près d'April, Jackson prit la jambe de la rousse la passa derrière son dos. D'elle-même, elle imita le mouvement avec sa seconde jambe. April se mordait les lèvres pour étouffer les sons qu'elle faisait. Jackson l'embrassa pour l'en empêcher. Il lui souffla ensuite :

\- « _Arrête de vouloir te contrôler. Laisse toi aller. Nous ne sommes pas dans une salle de garde. Personne ne peut nous entendre»_.

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour libérer les cris la jeune femme. Il ajouta alors un doigt supplémentaire tandis que son pouce massa plus vigoureusement encore le clitoris. April jouît alors sans aucune retenue. Jackson n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et excitant. Et, il était bien décidé à montrer à la rousse l'effet que cela lui faisait. Il l'emmena dans la chambre sans perdre une minute de plus.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

 _Et voilà, Jackson et April ont replongé ;) C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène "smut". J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mauvaise ou décevante._

 _C'est en prévision de ce chapitre ainsi que les différentes références aux joints et à la drogue dans les soirées de "mon DJ Ben" que j'ai placé la fanfic dans la catégorie M. Si j'ai été un peu trop dramatique, dites le moi. Je la passerai dans celle d'en dessous._

 _A bientôt !_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

April descendait doucement du _"_ 7eme ciel _"_ lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Jackson s'affaisser sur elle. Leurs gémissements qui remplissaient la chambre quelques secondes plus tôt, laissaient maintenant place à des souffles laborieux. Ce moment _"_ post étreinte _"_ lui avait toujours fait penser à l'œil d'un cyclone. C'était le calme au milieu du chaos. April faisait son maximum pour empêcher son cerveau de cogiter afin que ce moment de grâce perdure. Jackson se souleva un peu pour la regarder. Elle vit le doute dans ses yeux. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle voulait s'assurer que les premiers mots qu'elle prononcerait, ne pourraient pas être mal-interprétés ou blessants pour le jeune homme.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver la parole juste, le monde extérieur se rappelait déjà à eux. En effet, le téléphone d'Avery se mît à sonner avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. Jackson se leva, fit quelques mètres pour attraper son pantalon et prendre le smartphone. Son visage se décomposa en voyant le numéro.

\- _«merde»_ , jura-t-il tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Kepner se redressa et se mît en mode boulot immédiatement :

\- _«c'est l'hôpital?»_

\- _«non. C'est Stéphanie. Elle a déjà essayé d'appeler trois fois»_ , dit-il sèchement sans décrocher.

\- « _oh!»,_ souffla simplement la rousse

\- _«oh?... C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? On vient de commettre un adultère. Ton dieu n'a pas des trucs à dire sur le sujet?»,_ assena Jackson tout en enfilant son pantalon.

La jeune femme, toujours assise dans le lit, ne se laissa pas désarçonner par le ton de son ami. Elle remarqua assez logiquement :

\- _«aucun de nous n'est marié, ce n'est donc techniquement pas un adultère»_

Le chirurgien plasticien parcourait la pièce pour récupérer ses vêtements et tempêta :

\- « _je me suis engagé auprès de quelqu'un et je l'ai trompé. C'est contraire à la ligne de conduite des Avery. C'est mal et c'est moche. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes crades, normalement... Ce n'est pas moi. je ne trompe pas mes petites amies. Mais dès que tu es là, je suis incapable de réfléchir. Tu me vrilles le cerveau à chaque fois_ ».

April prit sur elle pour ne pas se vexer en entendant les mots durs de son ami. Elle savait très bien ce que c'est de rentrer en mode panique. Mais maintenant qu'elle était de l'autre côté, elle se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas agréable! Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui aurait pu l'aider à l'époque où elle s'affolait dès qu'ils couchaient ensemble... Ne rien dire ou le laisser seul avec ses angoisses n'était pas une solution. Elle tenta alors quelque chose :

\- _«Jackson tu n'es pas quelqu'un de crade. Parfois on lâche prise, on perd le contrôle, on blesse des gens involontairement. Cela ne fait pas forcément de nous des gens mauvais, juste... humains»_.

Le téléphone avait cessé de sonner. Elle lui prit la main lorsqu'il passa près d'elle et lui dit doucement :

\- « _viens t'asseoir 30 secondes»_.

Mais Jackson eut un mouvement de recul pour qu'elle le lâche. Il s'énerva :

\- _«comment peux-tu être aussi calme? Tu es toujours la première à paniquer, normalement!»_.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- _«J'ai mûri»_ tenta-t-elle pour désamorcer la dispute qu'elle sentait venir. Elle reprit ensuite « _Écoute, Jackson. Je ne dis pas que ce qui vient de se passer n'est pas déstabilisant et que cela ne soulève pas de nombreux problèmes. Mais, ce n'est pas...»_

L'afro-américain la coupa

\- _«grave, c'est ça? J'espère que tu plaisantes! L'année dernière je t'ai écouté déblatérer pendant des heures sur le fait que tu avais laissé tomber une personne qui n'existe même pas. Moi, c'est une vraie personne que j'ai trompé, une qui va pleurer et sûrement se venger avec un procès alors c'est grave, ok !»_

\- « _je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas grave. Je voulais juste te dire qu'il serait peut-être bon de se calmer»_ , rétorqua la femme originaire de l'Ohio de plus en plus agacée par cette conversation.

Le docteur Avery posé et imperturbable du Grey Sloan avait maintenant complément disparu pour laisser place à un Jackson agité et cassant. Il lança vindicatif:

\- _«je sais que tu es ultra cool depuis que tu as découvert les "joies" de l'amour libre mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé de t'envoyer en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge_ _sans sourciller que tu dois m'entraîner avec toi!»._

\- _«attends, je t'ai entraîné à rien du tout. Je te rappelle que c'est TOI qui as débarqué chez moi...»,_ se défendit April dans un premier temps puis elle s'arrêta net. Son visage se ferma. Elle reprit un respiration les yeux clos. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se leva tout en tenant fermement le drap autour de son corps. Elle dit alors sans une once d'émotion dans la voix et sans un regard pour Avery. _«écoute, j'en ai assez entendu. Si j'ai bien appris ma leçon, les plans culs ne s'attardent pas pour faire la causette... Alors, je ne te retiens pas. J'ai un avion à prendre»,_ dit-elle sans le regarder. Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Les mots de la rousse eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Jackson. Il était à nouveau maître de ses émotions et de sa parole. Il se dirigea vers la porte fermée quelques secondes plus tôt. Il tendit la main vers la poignée mais c'était trop tard. Il entendit le verrou se fermer puis l'eau couler. Il n'insista pas. Selon lui, il était préférable qu'il s'éloigne d'April pour réfléchir calment aux événements. Il quitta donc l'appartement sans un mot d'excuse ou une discussion plus posée avec sa meilleure amie, sa personne préférée.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Avant de passer chez Stéphanie, Jackson était retourné à l'hôpital pour aller voir quelques patients, prendre une douche et réfléchir. Mais ce temps supplémentaire n'avait rien changé... Il était devant la porte de sa petite amie officielle et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit quasiment tout de suite. Il vit Stéphanie le visage remplit de larmes. Le chirurgien plasticien se demanda immédiatement comment elle pouvait déjà savoir pour April.

\- « _Stéphanie, je suis vraiment désolé»._

A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras et dit entre deux sanglots :

\- _«je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans elle! Je l'aimais tellement»_.

\- « _comment ?»_ , demanda Jackson interloqué.

Tout à son chagrin, la jeune femme ne tiqua pas devant l'incrédulité de son petit ami. Elle reprit la gorge nouée par les sanglots.

\- _«ma grand-mère a fait une réaction allergique lors de son opération à la hanche. Ils n'ont pas réussi à la ramener. Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je dois partir à San Diego pour rejoindre ma famille et préparer l'enterrement. Qui je dois appeler au Grey Sloan pour prendre des jours? Puis, il faut aussi que je m'occupe de réserver un vol, un taxi, faire ma valise. Je ne sais pas par où commencer!»_

Edwards semblait totalement perdue face à ce drame. Jackson voulait la réconforter un peu. Il lui dit rassurant :

\- « _ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe»._

L'interne leva ses yeux embuées de larmes vers le jeune homme et sourit faiblement quelques secondes.

\- « _merci, tu es vraiment le meilleur des petits amis_ »

Jackson sentit à nouveau une vague de culpabilité monter. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire et quoi faire. Stéphanie reprit la parole rapidement. Elle demanda tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour cacher sa peur du rejet :

\- _«Pourrais-tu m'accompagner? Je sais qu'un enterrement n'est pas le meilleur moment pour te présenter ma famille mais je n'ai pas envie d'affronter ça seule»_.

Face aux yeux pleins d'espoirs et de larmes de la jeune femme en deuil, Jackson n'avait pas la force de lui dire non. Elle était très proche de sa grand-mère qui l'avait beaucoup soutenu petite lors de ses études mais également de sa maladie.

Il s'entendit ainsi répondre : _«je vais voir ce que je peux faire»._

Alors que Stéphanie était une nouvelle fois en train de dire qu'il était le meilleur, Avery, lui, avait l'impression d'être un beau salaud.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo


End file.
